A Agenda
by Daniela73
Summary: Um grupo de estagiários é aceito na empresa BigHit para finalizarem seus currículos universitários. Todos recebem uma função interna e uma das garotas é designada para trabalhar diretamente com os cantores do BTS. Às vésperas de lançar sua mixtape Agust D, Suga não aceita bem aquela intervenção em suas rotinas. É uma obra de ficção sem fins lucrativos baseada em pessoas reais.
1. Chapter 1-Primeiro Contato

**Dia 31/07/2016-Domingo**

Após uma turnê em Manila, nas Filipinas, a empresa de entretenimento BigHit recebeu seu principal grupo musical. Os Bangtan Boys estavam cansados e precisavam urgentemente de uma noite inteira de sono. V dormiu todo o trajeto da van e foi carregado por Jin até o elevador. Estavam silenciosos, aborrecidos com um evento desagradável entre fãs e seguranças do Mall of Asia Arena, onde se apresentaram no penúltimo dia de show.

Depois do ocorrido, a banda decidiu estender um pouco mais o show para compensar a falta de tato e cortesia dos produtores do evento e isso deixou as fãs mais felizes, resolvendo o impasse. Com isso, atrasaram no embarque do voo para a Coréia do Sul e tiveram que esperar um próximo numa área especial do aeroporto. Após a troca das passagens, embarcaram.

No prédio da empresa, os garotos decidiram se ajeitar e não seguir para o apartamento onde moravam juntos. Já passava das 23 horas e todos se recolheram ao salão de prática de dança, usando colchonetes, edredons e sacos de dormir. Namjoon foi o último a se deitar, pois estava conversando com o CEO da empresa, Bang PD nin.

PD nin sorriu e falou:

— Fizeram bem em estender a apresentação. Os contratantes ficaram satisfeitos e vão multar a empresa responsável pela segurança e pelo espaço do evento.

Namjoon balançou a cabeça:

— Mais uma dessas e os rapazes vão ficar desmotivados. Por pouco não acontece o pior...

— Eu sei. Mas isso foi bom para que não passem por outra situação semelhante nos próximos shows.

— Está certo. Vou me recolher agora. Boa noite.

— Boa noite. Ah! Namjoon? Nesta semana, receberemos um grupo de estudantes que irão fazer seu estágio aqui. Vão trabalhar com os managers e na parte administrativa.

Namjoon ergue o polegar:

—Legal! Espero que gostem daqui.

Bang PD vê o rapaz se afastar e sorri. Gostava da forma positiva como Rap Monster lidava com tudo. Era inteligente, maduro e ponderado quando precisava tomar alguma decisão, apesar de ser jovem. A rotina do BTS de treinos e eventos era puxada e cansativa, mas eles se dedicavam com amor às suas carreiras, suas fãs e cada sucesso os impulsionava sempre mais alto.

Namjoon entrou no salão às escuras. Podia ouvir o ressonar dos colegas, exaustos, e sorriu, murmurando:

— Bom trabalho, BTS...

Deitou-se e dormiu em seguida, sem perceber que tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

 **Agenda 05/08/16**

Era sexta-feira_ primeiro dia dos estagiários_ e Jin foi o primeiro a acordar e se preparar para o trabalho, acordou os amigos e logo seguiram para a BigHit, sendo recebidos pelo manager Sejin para analisarem a agenda do dia.

Jin saiu da empresa para buscar o café da manhã dos amigos. Na recepção do prédio havia um grupo de jovens com uniformes escolares, aparentemente ansiosos. Quando Jin passou por eles, uma das moças sorriu e cochichou com a outra e um dos rapazes acenou para o BTS:

— Olá!

Jin sorriu:

— Olá.

— Estamos aqui para o estágio.

O BTS olhou o grupo. Eram oito pessoas, três garotas e cinco rapazes entre 21 e 25 anos, alinhados e nervosos. Jin se aproximou da recepcionista:

— Bom dia! Alguém vai receber esse pessoal?

— O manager vai descer. Vão conversar com o Bang PD.

—Oh, certo!

Jin voltou-se para eles:

— Um manager virá buscá-los! Já tomaram café?

Todos se olharam e o BTS sorriu:

—Certo! Donuts? Café?

O grupo sorriu também e Jin apontou para um dos estagiários:

—Vem comigo! Preciso de braços extras!

Saiu da Big Hit com o estagiário e os demais foram levados até o escritório do chefe. Pouco depois, Jin voltava cheio de sacolas na companhia do rapaz e levou-o até a sala do PD nin:

— Chefe! Roubei um deles por um momento. Precisava de mãos extras para buscar o café!

PD nin balançou a cabeça e sorriu:

— Ótimo! Vou ter que repetir tudo que falei com os outros até agora e...

Uma das estagiárias ergue a mão:

— Senhor? Eh... Não precisa! Eu... Farei isso. Posso informá-lo de tudo que nos disse...

— Tudo?

Um dos estagiários fala:

— Ela tem memória de elefante! Dificilmente deixa alguma coisa escapar! É assustadora...

O grupo ri e PD nin a observa, curioso:

— Tem uma boa memória, então...

—Técnicas de estudo e memorização...

—Entendi.

O grupo murmura entre si:

—Mentira...

Eles riem e ela fica envergonhada. Jin sorriu e falou:

— Certo! Vamos tomar café! Daqui a pouco os outros garotos vão estar de pé!

PD nin falou:

—Deixe-os um pouco mais! Merecem um descanso depois da viagem.

O BTS concorda e sai dali para a copa da empresa, após se inclinar educadamente para o grupo e desejar boas vindas. PD nin fala:

—Vão com ele e tomem café. Depois vão para a entrevista que avaliará o perfil de cada um e vai distribuí-los de acordo com suas capacidades. Assinarão um contrato e quero que leiam com cuidado e atenção. Tudo que estiver nele vai regê-los aqui dentro. Serão responsáveis por cumprir as normas da empresa, compreenderam?

Todos se inclinam e saem dali para a copa, conversando enquanto comem. A estagiária que se ofereceu para informar o colega da entrevista com PD nin senta-se ao lado dele e apresenta todo o processo, explicando com paciência as dúvidas do rapaz. Os outros escutam e cochicham entre si, mas ela ignora isso. Pouco depois, uma secretária do setor de contratos e convênios aparece e os chama para outra sala, onde recebem um formulário de registro de estágio e o contrato da empresa. Cada contrato já constava os dados dos estagiários e sua função dentro da Big Hit.

Três rapazes ficariam na contabilidade e contratos, outro e duas garotas fariam estágio na parte de publicidade, maquiagem e figurino e um estagiário como auxiliar do Call Center. A garota com boa memória leu seu contrato e ergueu os olhos para os demais, absorvidos em suas leituras. Ela leu de novo e o colega ao lado olhou-a, indagativo:

—Algo errado?

—Aqui fala de Agenda e...

—O quê?

—Vou auxiliar na agenda de um manager... O que pode ser isso?

Uma das estagiárias fecha o cenho:

— Sortuda...

—Hein?

— Vai trabalhar na agenda do grupo.

—Eh? Mas minha área é comunicação e...

PD nin aparece na porta da sala:

— Está correto. Essa será sua função.

A jovem se levanta e se inclina:

—Oh! Desculpe! Eu não quis dizer que...

—Preciso de alguém capaz de manter a agenda do grupo organizada e cumprida. O manager já tem muitas tarefas e isso acaba deixando lacunas que precisamos sanar... Isso inclui horários de descanso, alimentação e exercícios físicos.

Um dos estagiários sorri:

— Eh! Você será a pessoa mais odiada por aqui!

Ela suspira:

— Não viemos agradar e sim trabalhar duro e finalizar nossos estágios, não?

PD nin sorri:

— Esse é o espírito! Bom começo a todos! Seus supervisores virão buscá-los em breve. Ah! Por favor... Venham sem esses uniformes, ok?

O grupo ri, aliviado e esperam até que cada um é levado para seus postos de trabalho para a apresentação inicial. A única que resta só é a garota da agenda e ela vê um BTS passar pela porta, sonolento e se arrastando como um zumbi. É Taehyung, conhecido como V e ele volta com um Donuts na boca. Ele morde a guloseima e a vê na sala, coça a cabeça e fala:

—Oi.

Ela acena e ele segue. Ela sorri e espera um pouco mais. Logo passam Jin e Suga que voltam com café e biscoitos. Jin acena, sorrindo:

—Olá de novo!

Suga não olha para a moça e Jin dá um safanão no rapaz:

—Ei! Não viu a garota?

—Vi...

—Seja educado!

Suga se vira, mecânico. Seus olhos avaliam a garota e ele fala:

—Oi.

Ela inclina a cabeça de leve, constrangida e Suga segue dali, deixando Jin se desculpando pelo colega:

—Liga não... Ele fica de mau humor pela manhã!

— Não se incomode por mim. Tá tudo bem.

Nisso o manager da jovem surge na porta:

—Desculpe-me pela demora! Já sabe onde vai trabalhar, não?

Ela concorda com a cabeça e o homem fala:

—Sou o manager Sejin e farei uma pequena entrevista com você, depois a agenda principal. Quero que se sinta à vontade para opinar sobre a melhor organização dos compromissos do grupo. Como ficará à frente comigo, boas ideias serão bem-vindas para colocar essa turma na linha! Vamos pra minha sala?

No corredor, a jovem viu Jimin, JHope e Jungkook seguindo para a copa. Eles acenam para ela e se olham sorridentes e divertidos. Namjoon vinha em seguida e cumprimentou o manager e encarou a jovem:

— Olá! Sou Namjoon! Também me chamam de Rap Monster. É a estagiária que vai trabalhar com nosso manager?

—Sim. Sou Kyun Lee-na.

—Seja bem-vinda!

Lee-na se inclina e segue dali. Na sala do manager, sua entrevista dura quase uma hora e ela recebe um celular corporativo, duas agendas, um tablet e uma mesa com material completo de escritório, além de um computar de mesa. Sejin fala:

—Seu material de trabalho ficará aqui. Usará muito o tablet e o celular e acho que ficará pouco nessa mesa! Quero que estude a agenda com calma e atenção. Como hoje é a apresentação, terá mais tempo para se familiarizar com esse material. Fique à vontade e se tiver dúvidas, registre-as na sua agenda, ok?

Ela sorri e senta-se à mesa, ligando o computador. Pouco depois está imersa na leitura das informações. Era quase meio-dia quando os colegas de Lee-na apareceram na porta da sala:

—Ei! Quer vir almoçar conosco?

Ela sorri:

— Estou sem fome! Aquele Donuts ainda está aqui e não vou conseguir comer nada, mas obrigada pelo convite!

Todos riem e ela fala:

—Amanhã faremos um tour pela empresa para conhecer todos os setores e o pessoal que trabalha aqui.

Uma das garotas fala:

—Em pleno sábado? Não podemos fazer isso ao longo da semana?

Lee-na balança a cabeça:

—Não é obrigatório, mas acho que o interesse é nosso e não deles, né? Vai ser legal!

O grupo faz cara de desânimo e uma das garotas, Eun-Ja, fala animada:

— Encontrei dois garotos do BTS no corredor e sorriram pra mim! Eles são ainda mais lindos ao vivo!

Lee-na sorri:

— Não seja boba! Viemos trabalhar e não tietar uma boy band!

—Ah, sem graça! Fale por você!

Kim Dan, o estagiário mais velho exclamou:

—Parem, meninas! Não comecem!

—Ela não curte Idols!

—Sério?

Lee-na ergue os olhos para o rapaz:

—Não é que eu não curta...

Minh So, outra garota que andava com Eun-ja, falou:

—Não curte! Tem alguma coisa em casa?

—Ah... CDs de música?

—Só CD?

—Sim...

—Autografados?

A garota nega com a cabeça e Minh So aponta:

—Viram o que eu disse?

—Gosto de algumas músicas, mas de nenhum grupo em especial. São vários artistas na minha lista e...

As garotas balançam a cabeça e saem dali. Os estagiários dão de ombros e seguem para o elevador. Lee-na suspira:

—Será que me acham uma alienígena?

Às duas horas da tarde o grupo de estagiários voltou do almoço. Lee-na estava na copa e bebia água. Sejin passou por lá:

—Oh! Não almoçou com seus colegas?

—Fiquei sem apetite por causa da guloseima do café.

—Certo. Mas não fique sem comer, ok? Pode trazer sua comida se quiser.

Ela agradece e Sejin sai dali. Nisso, Jin e V chegam com sacolas, seguidos de JHope, Jungkook e Jimin que traziam as bebidas e sobremesas. O BTS mais velho abre uma caixa e o cheiro da comida se espalha pela copa. Ele aspira e sorri:

—AAAAH! O paraíso!

Jungkook ri:

—Que exagero, hyung! É só carne empanada e frita!

—E o que eu disse?

—Paraíso?

—Dá no mesmo!

Os outros erguem os polegares e o maknae balança a cabeça. Jin se volta para a garota:

—Já almoçou?

—Não. O café da manhã... Foi demais pra mim.

Ele ri e JHope fala:

—Jin Hyung comeu três Donuts com um copo duplo de café!

Ela cobre a boca:

—Oh! Você é uma pessoa afortunada!

Ele sorri, envaidecido:

—Ah! Eu sei! Além de extremamente simpático!

O grupo começa a rir e V pergunta:

— Onde estão Rap Monster e Suga hyung?

—No estúdio.

JHope se volta para Lee-na:

—Pode... Avisá-los que o almoço chegou?

—Sim! Onde fica o estúdio deles?

— Final do nosso corredor, à direita. Na porta tem uma campainha.

—Certo!

Ela segue dali e se depara com a sala de Suga. A placa escrita Genius Lab. a fez erguer uma sobrancelha. Apertou o painel e esperou. Suga abriu a porta e encarou-a:

—O que é?

O tom de voz dele parecia aborrecido e ela falou:

—Oh... Eh... Seu amigo avisa que o almoço chegou.

—Hum... Não quero nada agora...

Ele se volta para o estúdio:

—Namjoon? Quer almoçar?

Uma voz abafada responde:

—Peça que guardem um pouco pra depois!

Suga a olha de novo:

—Ouviu isso?

—Sim.

—Ótimo.

E fecha a porta em seguida, deixando a jovem aturdida. Ela volta à copa:

—Namjoon pediu pra guardarem um pouco pra depois e o Su... Chu...

—Suga?

—Isso! Disse que não quer nada.

JHope encara Jin e Jimin comenta:

—Ele só tomou café puro e não tem almoçado nos últimos dias, nem durante a viagem comeu direito!

Jungkook concordou:

—Deve estar com a cabeça a mil por hora! Desde que começou sua mixtape...

Jin suspira:

—Vou separar para os dois...

Ele se volta para a jovem:

—Lee-na, não é? Pode fazer outro favor?

—Sim?

—Quando eles saírem de lá, você entrega o almoço para eles? Tem como aquecer aqui e...

Ela ergue o polegar:

—Entendido. Farei isso.

Os cinco cantores sorriem para ela, que sai dali envergonhada. Sentada em sua sala, ela fica atenta ao corredor, esperando os dois BTS que faltavam. Nisso, Namjoon passou com uma garrafa de água vazia e ela foi atrás dele até a copa. Ele percebe a jovem:

—Oi!

—Jin pediu pra aquecer o almoço de vocês assim que deixassem o estúdio.

—Entendo. Acho que vamos demorar um pouco... Talvez possamos almoçar lá mesmo, não?

Lee-na coloca as caixas no forno elétrico, apanha copos descartáveis e as bebidas na geladeira:

—Quer levar de uma vez? Sigo você com a comida quente...

Ele concorda e volta pro estúdio. Pouco depois ela toca a campainha e Namjoon abre a porta para ela:

—Onde coloco?

—Ali, na mesinha.

Suga está sentado, atento ao computador e ao lado dele, uma complexa aparelhagem de som e mídia que ele manuseava com perícia. Ela olhou ao redor e percebeu que era mesmo um mini estúdio. Quando Rap Monster abriu a caixa, o cheiro da comida encheu a sala e Suga se virou:

—O que...

—Quer comer agora?

—Sério que vai encher minha sala com esse cheiro, Namjoon?

Rap Monster ri:

—Má ideia?

—Péssima ideia...

—Certo... Desculpe.

Namjoon olha Lee-na:

—Vamos levar de volta pra copa...

—Está bem... Sinto muito.

—Não! Tá tudo bem.

Ela apanha as caixas e ele volta com as bebidas e copos. Antes de seguir a estagiária, Rap Mon se volta pra Suga:

— Isso foi rude...

— Preciso terminar isso, Rap Monster! Estou cansado, com sono e não tô afim...

—Eu sei, mas não se martirize! Vá com calma, cara!

—Feche logo essa porta! O ar condicionado tá ligado.

—Estarei na copa... Comendo!

Lee-na pousa a caixa na mesa e respira fundo. Namjoon aparece em seguida e percebe que ela estava chateada. Ele se senta e abre a caixa de comida:

—Pegue um pouco.

Ela sorri, agradecida:

—Obrigada. Estou sem fome agora.

Namjoon se serve do refrigerante e olha para a porta:

— O Yoongi... Normalmente é uma pessoa agradável... Do jeito dele, mas esse trabalho tem consumido muito de seu tempo livre, de sua saúde física e mental. Ele acaba ficando um tanto estressado...

Ela concorda:

—Eu percebi. Aquela sala é realmente um mini estúdio de gravação!

Namjoon sorri:

— Suga é um gênio, sabia? Aqui, no palco ou em qualquer lugar ele respira e transpira música. Foram muitos anos de luta para chegar nesse momento de sua vida!

Lee-na se inclina:

—Obrigada.

E sai da copa, deixando Rap Monster pensativo sobre a primeira impressão da estagiária.

A tarde passou e os estagiários foram levados até o auditório onde os managers e PD-nin aguardavam. O diretor da Big Hit fez a primeira avaliação do contato entre os estagiários e os setores da empresa:

—Hoje foi o primeiro dia de vocês, então pegamos leve. Amanhã convido a todos para um tour pela Big Hit, onde conhecerão os estúdios, o salão de prática de dança, todos os escritórios e o pessoal que os compõe. Não são obrigados a vir, mas posso garantir que será interessante para que tenham uma visão geral da empresa. Pensem nisso como um passeio, onde poderão ver todo o processo que produz as músicas e shows que ouvem nas rádios e veem na TV. Estão convidados e para a semana, teremos reuniões para fechar alguns processos administrativos, ok?

Todos concordam e Bang PD-nin completa:

—Cada manager ou responsável de equipe vai direcionar vocês para a função a que foram destinados. Quero lembrar que todos na Big Hit são funcionários, inclusive os cantores contratados. Não se iludam com a mídia elaborando perfis de cada integrante do grupo BTS ou dos outros artistas da empresa. São pessoas com suas particularidades, responsabilidades e privacidade. Todos tem agenda a cumprir e sua imagem é a imagem da Big Hit, então espero o comprometimento de todos.

PD-nin olha diretamente para Lee-na, sentada entre os colegas:

—Estagiária Kyun Lee-na... Você estará responsável pela agenda do grupo. Creio que suas atividades irão além da função administrativa, peço que seja cuidadosa, pois não será tão simples como aparenta ser.

Ela balança a cabeça em concordância, enquanto os demais estagiários a observam e cochicham entre si. Após ser dispensado, o grupo segue até o corredor que levava ao elevador. Kim Dan, o estagiário mais velho, fala:

—Primeiro dia! Puxa! Passou muito rápido!

Outro rapaz, Myung Seo, exclama:

—Rápido? Achei uma eternidade!

As estagiárias Eun-Ja e Minh-So falam, preocupadas:

—Será que vamos conseguir assimilar tudo?

—Claro! Temos um ano inteiro pra aprender!

Todos fazem sinal com o polegar e riem, animados. Lee-na fica para trás e Eun-ja fala:

—Oh, Lee-na? Não vem conosco?

—Preciso guardar meu material de trabalho e falar com o manager Sejin sobre a agenda em rede.

—Certo. Você virá amanhã para o tour?

—Sim. Nos vemos então!

Lee-na acena para os demais, volta à sala do manager e permanecendo sentada ali até que seu supervisor aparece:

—Oh! Kyun Lee-na? Ainda aqui? Aconteceu algo?

Ela respira fundo e diz:

— Se vou trabalhar com o grupo BTS, acho que devo me apresentar formalmente a eles. Tivemos contatos esporádicos hoje, mas acho que eles ainda não sabem que vou interagir e interferir na rotina deles... Eventualmente.

Sejin sorri:

—Tem razão! Com o retorno deles da viagem e a chegada de vocês, tudo ficou meio maluco por aqui. Você está com pressa?

Ela balança a cabeça e ele diz:

—Certo. Venha comigo.

Pouco depois, ela entra no salão de prática de dança, onde os BTS estavam ensaiando alguns passos simples. Entre brincadeiras e música, eles conversavam sobre a recente viagem até que veem o manager entrar, seguido da estagiária. Eles se aproximam e Sejin fala:

—Oi, pessoal. Acho que todos tiveram contato com os estagiários e já conhecem Kyun Lee-na. Ela fez faculdade de comunicação e vai trabalhar comigo, o que significa trabalhar com vocês também.

Lee-na se inclina e eles repetem o cumprimento. O manager percebe certo desconforto entre eles pelo fato de ser uma desconhecida, mas não comenta nada. Era bom para eles interagirem com uma garota que não era da empresa e nem representava o universo das fãs.

Jin se manifestou primeiro:

— A estagiária Lee-na foi muito gentil conosco hoje!

O grupo concorda sorrindo, fazendo sinal de OK e coraçõezinhos com o polegar e indicador, mas Lee-na permanece séria. Manager Sejin falou:

—Quer dizer alguma coisa ao grupo sobre o que fará?

Ela olha para um ponto fixo no chão, como se escolhesse as palavras, então ela ergue o rosto, olhando os BTS e diz:

—Gostaria de deixar claro algumas coisas sobre mim... Não acompanho nenhum artista, banda ou grupo musical. Conheço pouco sobre o grupo BTS, então não terão que se preocupar com pedidos de autógrafo ou qualquer coisa relacionada ao que fãs costumam fazer. O que vou saber de vocês aqui dentro estará relacionado ao trabalho que fazem como grupo e individualmente de acordo com a agenda, então seguirei o cronograma e compromissos que foram elaborados pelo manager Sejin.

Os BTS se entreolham, surpresos e Sejin sorri. Lee-na foi objetiva e corajosa. Qualquer outra garota iria surtar frente aos rapazes, mas ela parecia não se importar com quem eles eram. Namjoon balança a cabeça, em concordância:

—Certo. Se não sabe nada a nosso respeito, como poderá trabalhar nossas agendas individuais?

Sejin percebe a mistura de receio, ansiedade e excitação nas expressões dos demais. Lee-na não era uma fã, não era uma ARMY. Eles não tinham nenhum poder sobre ela, então seria um desafio para todos saber lidar com uma garota fora dos padrões que conheciam.

O manager falou, por fim:

—Tenho uma sugestão...

Todos se voltam, agora em pânico, para Sejin e Lee-na esperou. Ela sentiu a tensão do grupo, mas não queria que seu começo fosse algo negativo. O manager fazia um pouco de suspense e disse:

—Cada um de vocês terá um dia da companhia da estagiária. Vou criar um cronograma de atividades individuais onde ela poderá observar e interagir com cada BTS dentro de rotinas do grupo. Que chance melhor de conhecê-los?

Os rapazes encaram Lee-na, que engole seco e se vira para o manager:

—Eh?

—Faremos um sorteio! Cada um escreve suas iniciais num pedaço de papel... Lee-na escolhe e durante a semana que virá, cada um cumprirá o que foi agendado. Terão um carro com motorista à disposição para isso e devem estar de volta na Big Hit às 17 horas. Vamos começar?

Lee-na recolheu os papeizinhos dentro de um copo descartável, agitou e tirou o primeiro nome:

—JH.

JHope arregala os olhos e fica corado. Os amigos começam a rir e Sejin anota num papel a ordem da semana. O segundo sortead ele sorri, em seguida Jungkook, Jimin, Jin, Namjoon e Suga. Ao perceber que o grupo se descontraiu um pouco, Sejin fala:

—Muito bem! Lee-na vai seguir o cronograma que vou criar e peço que colaborem com ela. A avaliação do estágio é importante e ela precisa de uma boa pontuação final para receber o certificado, ok?

Todos concordam e acenam para a moça que se inclina, educada, agradecendo o apoio. Quando deixou a sala de treino, ela percebeu que já havia anoitecido, apanhou seus pertences e tomou o elevador. Sentiu que teria muito trabalho pela frente e algo totalmente diferente do que conhecia. Sabia que se desse algo errado com qualquer um deles, teria a antipatia dos outros. Saiu da empresa, seguiu pela rua e decidiu tomar um ônibus para economizar dinheiro.

O trajeto ia até o distrito de Jayan 3-Dong, do outro lado da ponte que cruzava o rio Oksu-Dong e, naquele horário, demorava de 30 a 40 minutos até o conjunto de apartamentos onde Lee-na morava. Ela desceu do ônibus e chegou à portaria do conjunto, cumprimentando o porteiro. Entrou no elevador social e pouco depois estava em casa.

Sua mãe saiu do quarto e sorriu para a filha:

—chegou tarde! Como foi tudo?

—Tivemos uma reunião antes de sair... Serei responsável pela agenda de um pessoal da empresa.

—Está com fome?

—Não, obrigada. Vou tomar banho e dormir. Amanhã teremos tour pela empresa. Papai ligou?

—Mandou uma mensagem. Ele vai trabalhar num plantão de 24 horas.

—Pobre papai! Tomara que não se canse muito!

A mãe sorriu e Lee-na percebe que ela parecia abatida:

—Oh, Ma? A Chaerin deu muito trabalho hoje?

—Não! Ela está um docinho... Tive muitas encomendas hoje... Deu tudo certo.

Lee-na se aproxima da mãe e a abraça:

—É difícil sem o pai aqui, não é? E com o estágio, fico sem tempo para ajudar a senhora.

—Não se preocupe tanto, filha... É temporário.

A jovem afaga as costas da mãe e depois segue para o quarto. Troca de roupa e vai ao banheiro. Pouco depois do banho, já no quarto, ela penteou os cabelos longos e levemente cacheados, cujo castanho lembrava café. Lee-na não era muito vaidosa. Tinha uma rotina de beleza simples e prática. Não se achava bonita ou atraente, assim acreditava que devia sobressair em sua vida acadêmica e profissional.

Deitou-se e fechou os olhos, rememorando o comportamento de cada membro do BTS e como o manager Sejin parecia se divertir com o constrangimento de todos. Lee-na ingressou naquele estágio para finalizar seu curso e para ajudar no orçamento de casa, apesar do pai mandar dinheiro para as despesas mensais. Não era muito, mas a família mantinha-se, enquanto ele trabalhava arduamente nos Estados Unidos. Lee-na havia se formado em comunicação e a fase final era um estágio obrigatório na área de comunicação ou entretenimento para a aquisição do certificado do curso.

 **Notas finais**

Saudações!

Não posso dizer que sou fã do BTS. Não sei a cor preferida, comida favorita ou a data de aniversário deles, mas sei que gosto de algumas músicas do grupo e me simpatizo pelo jeito humilde deles mesmo após o estrondoso sucesso que estão fazendo. Conheci esses meninos por causa da atuação de Taehyung no dorama Hwarang e fiquei curiosa por saber que ele, além de atuar, também era cantor. Essa fanfic foi desenvolvida por acidente e escolhi um deles como principal na trama por causa de sua interessante história de vida.

Gosto de escrever bastante e foi um prazer imaginar uma história com base em pessoas de verdade e não personagens fictícios. Fiz muita pesquisa, principalmente sobre o trabalho da BigHit e dos artistas por trás dos bastidores, o resto é pura imaginação.

Conheço pou co sobre os managers da BigHit e decidi tornar o manager Sejin (coisa linda de meu Deus) um personagem ativo, um tipo de braço direito do PD nin. Lee-na Kyun poderia ser considerada uma aluna chatinha e "caxias", mas acho que ao longo da fic, podem vir a gostar dela.

Sempre gostei de criar personagens femininas fortes, com defeitos e qualidades e capazes de erros e acertos como todas nós, mulheres.

Espero que gostem.

Boa leitura a todos!


	2. Chapter 2- O dia do JHope

**Notas do cap.**

 **Lee-na tem seu primeiro dia de contato com o BTS JHope e precisa conviver com o assédio das colegas de estágio que gostariam de estar no lugar dela.**

 **SÁBADO-TOUR PELA BIGHIT-06/08/2016**

O sábado transcorreu tranquilo, com a visita de todos os estagiários à empresa BigHit. Eles descobriram como funcionava uma agenciadora de Idols, como era a rotina de trabalho e sua divisão. Foram apresentados a todos os funcionários e foi um primeiro contato muito amigável. O BTS chegou cedo e foi direto para o salão de prática, onde os estagiários puderam ver alguns minutos de treino de dança, o que deixou todos empolgados com a energia dos artistas em suas performances. O grupo estava de malas prontas para sua viagem à Tailândia, num show da turnê Young Forever.

Lee-na deixou um pouco o salão e foi à copa em busca de água. Ela mexia no celular, distraída, quando Suga apareceu na porta e olhou-a. Ela virou-se e guardou o celular rapidamente:

—Oh! Eu... Vou voltar para o grupo! Estava vendo uma mensagem de minha mãe e...

Ele suspirou:

—Não vim buscar você... Só quero água.

Ela se afasta para um canto e ele tira uma garrafa da geladeira. Ela olhava para o chão e Suga falou:

—Não ia voltar?

Ela saiu dali rapidamente, constrangida e Suga tomou um gole de água, balançando a cabeça. Pouco depois voltava para o salão e reuniu-se com seus amigos para retomarem os treinos. O tour dos estagiários terminou às treze horas, quando todos foram liberados para o almoço e de lá, para suas casas. Enquanto isso, o BTS estava em um vôo para Bangkok, para o show no Indoor Stadium.

Num restaurante próximo, Lee-na sentou-se com os outros estagiários e conversaram sobre a experiência daquela visita. Kim Dan aplaudiu, animado:

—Foi top, cambada! Aquele lugar é muito legal! Viram os estúdios? E os caras dançando?

Eun-ja e Minh So sorriam e cochichavam, enquanto Lee-na tomava seu suco em silêncio. Os colegas a olharam por um momento e Kim Dan sorriu:

—Mais um dos silêncios de Kyun Lee-na... Quer dividir suas profundas impressões com esse grupo de pessoas comuns?

Ela ergueu os olhos e sorriu:

—Foi Legal.

Os estagiários se entreolham e caem na gargalhada. O estagiário mais velho segura o ombro dela e dá uma leve sacudida:

—Boa resposta, estagiária!

E passam a conversar trivialidades e rememorar eventos da época de faculdade, até que cada um se despede, indo pra casa.

Lee-na seguia para o ponto de ônibus, quando percebeu que Kim Dan seguia na mesma direção de ela:

—Kim Dan... Você também pega essa linha de ônibus?

—Não. Só queria que chegasse bem até o ponto. Está cansada?

—Um pouco. Mas foi um passeio válido, agora que temos noção do que vamos fazer e com quem vamos trabalhar, não?

Ele sorri:

—Você... Só pensa em trabalho?

Ela sorri e se despede, entrando no ônibus que apareceu em seguida à pergunta do colega. Kim Dan balança a cabeça e segue para seu próprio ponto, enquanto tarde do sábado foi substituída por uma noite fria e com poucas estrelas. Em seu quarto, Lee-na olhava a cidade à distância e sentiu-se estranha. Mesmo reunida com colegas conhecidos, com quem dividiu anos de faculdade, não conseguia se conectar a nenhum deles profundamente, apesar de se esforçar para que isso acontecesse. Seu universo limitava-se à mãe, à pequena Chaerin, sua irmã caçula e isso parecia ser o suficiente para ela. Mas naquela noite, ela sentiu-se inquieta e angustiada.

No domingo, o BTS chegou a Seul por volta das 14 horas, após pernoitarem em Bangkok. O manager Sejin deixou-os em seu apartamento, onde todos foram direto para suas camas, exaustos.

 **Segunda-feira, 08/08/16- dia do JHope:**

Eram 07h30min da manhã e Lee-na encontrou-se com seus colegas de estágio no saguão da BigHit. As estagiárias se cumprimentaram, animadas, e os rapazes estavam rindo delas. Lee-na observou que as garotas traziam sacolas de papel e uma delas falou:

—Lee-na? Acha que o manager Sejin vai ficar bravo se os BTS autografarem nosso material do grupo?

A estagiária cobriu a boca:

—Oh! Vocês... Se esqueceram das regras do contrato? Não acho que vai ser uma coisa legal, ainda mais que estamos no começo do estágio!

A estagiária Minh So fechou a cara:

—Não é justo! Você vai trabalhar diretamente com eles! Podia conseguir pra gente!

Lee-na respira fundo:

—Ouçam. É muito cedo pra certas liberdades na empresa... Vamos esperar até que...

Eun-Ja suspira frustrada:

—Só porque você não gosta de Idols...

Um dos rapazes, Jung Moo, agitou as mãos:

—Ah! Chega! Chega! Lee-na tem razão! Podemos nos dar mal por causa dessa tietagem de vocês!

Minh So vira o rosto:

—Você não merece trabalhar com os meninos! Eles merecem alguém que goste de verdade deles!

Lee-na olha para as duas, incrédula, e decide ignorar o comentário. Ali era trabalho e não fã clube particular delas. Subiram pelo elevador e cada um foi para seu setor de trabalho. Eram 8 horas e o manager Sejin apareceu na porta da sala:

—Bom dia!

Ela acenou e falou:

—Hoje é dia do JHope.

—Está pronta?

—Estou. Alguma recomendação?

Sejin reflete a pergunta e diz:

—Ele é descontraído e muito brincalhão. Não se importe se ele fizer algo fora do protocolo.

—Entendi.

Eram 09h40min quando os BTS entraram pelo corredor. Estavam arrumados e perfumados, conversando animadamente, exceto JHope. Jimin o abraçou pelos ombros:

—Coragem, Hyung!

JHope sorri, inseguro:

—Eu tinha que ser o primeiro a ser sorteado?

Rap Monster tocou o alto da cabeça do rapaz:

—Aposto que ela está tão nervosa quanto você! Então seja JHope! Isso é o trabalho e devemos colaborar para que ela se saia bem no estágio, não é?

Os amigos fazem o gesto de luta e JHope vai até a sala do manager, onde Lee-na digitava algo no computador, enquanto consultava algo na agenda. Ela ergueu o olhar para o BTS:

—Bom dia.

Seus olhos se encontram pela primeira vez e JHope sorri:

—Bom dia. Estou pronto.

Ela sai da mesa, levando o celular e o tablet, além de uma pequena bolsa. JHope a observa de perto e pensa que ela não era uma garota tão bonita quanto as colegas. Não era alta ou curvilínea e suas roupas não tinham apelo ou estilo definido. Pareciam confortáveis e só. Os cabelos longos estavam presos em uma trança bem feita e caíam pouco abaixo da omoplata. Havia uma aura sutil de perfume ao redor dela e JHope ficou um pouco mais calmo.

Lee-na aproximou-se e apresentou os cartões do cronograma do dia:

—Eis o que faremos.

Ele apanha os cinco cartões e leu. Ela comenta:

—Foi elaborado pelo manager Sejin. Se tiver algo que queira modificar, poderemos...

Ele sorri:

—Let´s go! Vamos começar!

Saíram da sala e seguiram para o corredor. Atrás deles, os BTS espiavam nas portas e JHope sabia disso, mas conteve-se para não rir. Lee-na também havia percebido os amigos dele, mas preferiu fingir que não sabia.

Desceram até o estacionamento em silêncio, enquanto ela consultava alguma coisa no tablet e ele ficou indeciso se puxava conversa. Quando viram o motorista da empresa, Lee-na saudou-o:

—Bom dia!

O homem inclinou-se e saudou JHope:

—Bom dia! Aonde vamos primeiro?

O BTS apanhou o cartão e falou:

—Spa!

Algum tempo depois, entravam num Spa conhecido do grupo, onde JHope faria um tratamento de pele, parte de uma rotina para manter uma aparência agradável para suas fãs.

Lee-na pediu a atendente que seguisse as solicitações escritas no cronograma que havia sido enviado com antecedência e JHope foi conduzido por duas funcionárias, enquanto Lee-na esperava numa sala contígua à recepção, consultando os dados do próximo endereço. Após duas horas, JHope saiu do centro estético aparentemente renovado. Lee-na sorriu de leve:

—Quer pausa para um lanche ou podemos seguir para o próximo local?

—Tomei café mais tarde... Podemos continuar e depois almoço!

—Certo.

Se despedirem das atendentes e vão até o carro. O próximo endereço era uma loja de CDs e Vinis raros que JHope conhecia, mas quase não tinha tempo para visitar. O dono do local o conhecia e saudou-o, alegremente, com um aperto de mão:

— Hoseok!

Voltou-se para Lee-na:

—Foi você quem ligou, não?

—Sim. O Sr. Hoseok vai precisar de algum tempo da sua atenção, por isso pedi que sua loja ficasse à nossa disposição.

O dono da loja sorriu e JHope ficou sem graça. Ela falou dele com tom formal e não estava acostumado com isso, mas não comentou nada a respeito. Passou um tempo considerável escolhendo cds, discos e falando sobre música com o amigo. Terminado o tempo, seguiram para o carro, após se despedirem do proprietário da loja.

JHope, no carro, perguntou à estagiária:

—Você gosta de música?

—Sim. Coleciono alguns cds de artistas nacionais e internacionais. Tenho uma playlist gigante no meu notebook.

—Oh, isso é legal!

Ambos se calam e Lee-na fala ao motorista:

—Vamos parar para o almoço. , você...

—Me chame de JHope ou Hobi! Senhor é meio pesado, não? Se vamos conviver por um ano, não vou te chamar de senhorita!

Ela sorri:

—Oh, certo... Ah... JHope?

—Bem melhor agora! Vamos comer!

O restaurante não estava muito cheio àquela hora. De boné e máscara de tecido, JHope entrou com Lee-na para uma parte reservada, onde ficavam à vontade e longe de olhos curiosos dos outros cliente. O gerente do restaurante já havia sido informado da agenda e deixou um garçom à disposição dos dois, que escolheram seu cardápio e JHope percebeu que os pratos de Lee-na tinham pouca ou nenhuma fritura, além de muitos legumes e verduras e carne magra. A estagiária pediu chá e o BTS tomou refrigerante.

Comeram em silêncio, até que o celular de JHope tocou e ele se desculpou com Lee-na. Ela sorriu de leve e ignorou enquanto ele atendia. A voz de Jin soou divertida para o BTS:

—Fala, Hobi!

—Oh! Olá!

—Tá podendo falar agora?

—Estamos almoçando...

—E que tal está sendo o dia?

JHope ergue os olhos para Lee-na, mas ela não parece perceber. O rapaz fala:

—Eu... Não sei dizer ao certo. Preciso estar de volta às 17 horas.

—Entendi...

Jimin grita ao fundo:

—Não vá paquerar a estagiária, hyung! Ou manager Sejin vai matar você!

JHope ouve as risadas dos amigos e diz:

—Avise ao Jimin que vou "conversar" com ele na volta!

Os BTS exclamam:

—UHHH! Jimin encrencado!

JHope ri e desliga o celular e vê Lee-na consultar o tablet:

—Temos uma hora para descanso até o próximo cronograma. Quer ir a algum lugar especial ou...

Ele fala:

—Tem um lugar tranquilo perto daqui. Podemos ir?

Ela ergue o polegar e ele coloca o boné e a máscara. A estagiária percebe que era algo natural para ele, talvez para se ocultar de fãs mais afoitas ou fotógrafos enxeridos. Ela aponta a máscara:

—Não é desconfortável?

—Com o tempo se acostuma. Passa a fazer parte do vestuário também.

—Entendi.

Saindo do reservado, os dois passam pelo salão do restaurante, até que um grupo de moças começa a olhar longamente para eles. Uma delas cobre a boca com a mão e ri nervosa, enquanto cochicha alguma coisa com a amiga ao lado. Lee-na percebeu que JHope corria o risco de ser descoberto ali e toma uma atitude surpreendente.

Ela se aproxima rapidamente dele, no corredor entre as mesas, e o abraça por trás, enlaçando a cintura dele e apoiando o queixo no ombro do BTS, que estaca, tomado pela surpresa do ato. Ela sussurra em seu ouvido:

—Relaxe o corpo. Vamos seguir assim até sairmos do restaurante... Tem um grupo de garotas que acham ter visto algo mais em você.

JHope sente o sangue congelar e fica tenso. Ele estava longe da BigHit, sem seus amigos e na companhia de uma completa estranha. Enfrentar um grupo de fãs agitadas podia acabar de forma trágica.

Lee-na dá um uma risadinha descontraída e segue abraçado com ele, como se fossem íntimos, o que causa o desinteresse das moças e um olhar de desaprovação de outros clientes do restaurante, devido à demonstração de afeto em público por parte da garota. Lá fora, ela o segura pelo braço por mais algum tempo até estarem perto do carro. JHope tremia um pouco e quando o motorista abriu a porta para ambos, o BTS respirou aliviado.

Enquanto o veículo seguia para o local indicado pelo rapaz, ele olhava para Lee-na, que olhava algo no celular, distraída. A voz dele soou mais grave do que esperava:

—Pensou rápido... Lá no restaurante. Obrigado.

Ela ergueu o olhar e sorriu, para depois voltar a digitar no celular, deixando JHope desconcertado. Pouco depois estacionaram próximo a um parque onde as árvores perdiam suas folhas, emprestando uma beleza melancólica à paisagem. Havia poucas pessoas circulando por entre os canteiros e a maioria era formada de casais ou pessoas mais velhas.

Lee-na olhou ao redor e falou:

—Não conhecia esse lugar. É muito bonito!

—Precisa ver na primavera.

Ele aponta um banco e se sentam. Ela examina o relógio e ele suspira:

—Nós... Vivemos correndo.

Ela ergue os olhos para o rapaz. Era tão jovem e já sentia o peso de ser um Idol famoso, mas o sorriso que ele deu em seguida tomou-a de surpresa:

—Mas eu não trocaria isso por nada no mundo. Amo o que faço... Todos nós amamos.

Lee-na olha a paisagem à frente e seu olhar se perde:

—Deve ser maravilhoso fazer o que se gosta de verdade.

—Você não faz o que gosta?

Ela ergue os ombros:

—Acho que sou como a maioria das pessoas... Preciso de um trabalho estável, um salário bom, um carro, um apartamento...

—Não há nada que ame?

—Trabalhar com pesquisas ou algo do tipo. Escrever livros... Não é tão emocionante no fim das contas.

JHope balança a cabeça:

—Entendo... Mas acho que se está em seu coração, é o que conta no fim, não?

Ela sorri e consulta o relógio:

—De volta ao cronograma!

Eles voltam ao carro. O motorista inclina-se e Lee-na fala:

—Ah... JHope? Você tem mais dois locais para ir. Quer modificar alguma coisa?

Ele olha para o parque e fala:

—Gostaria de ver uma pessoa.

Ela concorda e JHope fala o endereço para o motorista. O local ficava afastado do centro e, pouco depois, o BTS desceu do carro numa rua pouco movimentada, com alguns prédios antigos e casas simples muito juntas umas das outras. No portão de uma delas, JHope bateu e esperou.

Lee-na ficou no carro. Um rapaz mais velho saiu para o passeio e exclamou surpreso, ao ver o BTS ali. Era um momento particular do cantor e ela sabia que não tinha de se intrometer. Podia ver que Hoseok conhecia bem aquela pessoa e conversaram por um bom tempo.

O rapaz gesticulava e balançava a cabeça ao estilo dos rappers. Sentados no passeio, eles falavam em tom baixo. JHope apanhou a carteira, mas o rapaz acenou com as mãos que não queria nada, apesar da insistência do outro. Ergueram-se, abraçaram-se como irmãos saudosos e JHope retornou ao veículo. Durante o caminho de volta à BigHit, o BTS ficou em silêncio meditativo. Lee-na alterou o cronograma e fechou a agenda do dia de Jung Hoseok.

Desceram no estacionamento da empresa e ele falou, finalmente:

—Aquele cara... Kwan... Eu o conheci nos tempos de colégio. Éramos parceiros das danças de rua e tínhamos muitas ideias sobre um grupo de street dance para competições. Então ele seguiu outro caminho e se envolveu com gente barra pesada... Acho que agora ele está tranquilo, tentando colocar a cabeça no lugar.

Lee-na fala, suave:

—Ele tem sorte de ter você como amigo.

JHope respira fundo e sorri:

—Foi um dia diferente...

Ele apanhou as sacolas que trazia da loja de CDs e tomou o elevador junto da estagiária. Dentro da empresa, ela voltou à sala do manager, enquanto JHope foi recebido pelos amigos na sala de prática de dança. Eram quase cinco da tarde e os BTS estavam curiosos por saber tudo daquele cronograma.

Sentados no chão, em círculo, ouviram a narrativa de JHope, atentos aos detalhes. O BTS corou ao falar do evento no restaurante:

—Havia um grupo de garotas onde almoçamos e acho que uma delas me reconheceu...

O grupo exclama tenso e preocupado, mas JHope ri:

—Man! Foi muito louco! Ela se aproximou de mim e me abraçou pelas costas. Fingiu ser... Como minha namorada para distrair as garotas e foi tudo tão rápido que nem sei como saímos de lá!

Todos começam a rir e Jungkook dá um tapa no ombro do BTS:

—Hyung danado!

JHope balança a cabeça:

—O mais assustador é que ela nem piscou... Parecia uma agente da CIA, do FBI! Pronta pra fazer o que fosse preciso e depois voltou à neutralidade, como se aquilo não tivesse acontecido!

Todos se olham e Jimin coça a cabeça:

—Então...

Suga ri:

—Vocês têm sérios problemas...

Namjoon olha o colega e balança a cabeça:

—Pessoal! Pessoal! Ela não é uma fã... E daí? Logo ela vai conhecer o resto de nós, assim precisamos mostrar que somos caras legais dentro e fora do BTS.

O grupo ergue os polegares, exceto Suga, que fala:

—Quando terminarem, estarei no estúdio.

Suga seguia pelo corredor quando viu Lee-na abrir a porta da escada de incêndio. Ela não o percebeu e seguiu para os degraus, ligando o celular. O BTS se aproximou devagar, em silêncio e a escutou falar com alguém num tom de voz aborrecido. O eco da voz dela deixava algumas partes da conversa ininteligíveis. Quando ele decidiu ir embora, ouviu-a finalizar a conversa, mas só compreendeu algumas palavras:

—Mimados... Mas não... Sem tempo pra isso! Sou... Não vale a pena investir... Sou obrigada a... Certo! Certo! Vou aguentar mais um pouco.

Suga ouviu aquilo e ficou furioso. Era deles que a estagiária estava falando?

Ele saiu dali para seu estúdio. Não conseguiu entender muito do que ela falava, mas o conjunto de palavras parecia direcionado ao trabalho que ela faria ali, na BigHit. Sentou-se diante do teclado do computador e murmurou para si:

—Mimados? O que ela sabe de nós para dizer isso?

Lee-na despediu-se do manager Sejin e guardou seus pertences na mochila. Suas colegas, Eun-Ja e Minh So não se despediram dela na saída para o elevador. Foi quando Kim Dan aproximou-se:

—Estão magoadas com você. Não quis levar aquele material de fã para os Idols autografarem...

A estagiária suspirou:

—Vou ter que me explicar de novo? Isso é trabalho! Preciso dessa avaliação ou não consigo finalizar meu curso e conseguir meu diploma.

Jung Moo, Chio Sik, Moon Jim e Myung Seo chegaram logo depois e saudaram os dois estagiários:

—Yo!

Kim Dan ri e Lee-na consulta as horas no celular. Myung Seo comenta:

—Aquelas duas estão bravas e azedas hoje! Foi difícil almoçar perto delas e a culpa é da Lee-na!

A garota se volta para os rapazes e diz:

—Quando minha mãe perguntou como eram meus colegas de trabalho, tentei passar uma visão positiva, mas são todos uns mimados! Nosso tempo aqui é contado e não posso perdê-lo por causa de mimimis ou outra coisa!

Chio Sik ergue as mãos:

—Foi mal! Foi mal! Não vamos mais incomodar você!

—Agradeço!

O elevador se abre e o grupo entra, exceto a estagiária. Kim Dan passou por ela:

—Não vai descer?

—Podem ir à frente...

Chio ri e Jung Moo aponta para a estagiária:

—Você se leva muito a sério, garota!

Ela ergueu o olhar para o grupo, mas a porta do elevador se fechou, descendo com os cinco estagiários.

Lee-na suspira, aborrecida. Queria não estar ali, com aqueles estagiários ou com o grupo de cantores de quem só ouviu falarem. O elevador voltou e ela entrou nele. Quando a porta se fechava, ela viu Suga no corredor e ele encarou-a. Havia uma estranha animosidade no jeito dele observá-la e ela virou o rosto, desconcertada. Desde o primeiro dia, sentiu que ele não simpatizava com ela. Ele era o último da lista e ela teria que trabalhar essa impressão ruim. Pouco mais tarde, ela estava em casa com a mãe e a irmã, esperando o pai se conectar pelo computador.

Ele conversava com elas em inglês, exercitando o idioma do país em que estava e ensinando um pouco do idioma para a esposa, uma vez que Lee-na era fluente na língua inglesa. A filha caçula do casal estava no colo da mãe e tentava tocar o pai pela tela do computador. Falaram-se por quase uma hora e por volta das 23 horas, Lee-na preparou-se para dormir. Nesse momento, ela recordou-se de Suga, do olhar frio e ameaçador dele e isso a deixou inquieta.

 **Notas finais** :

Eu escrevi bastante conteúdo dessa fic, assim posso postar mais de um capítulo na sequência. O rascunho começou em fevereiro desse ano e à medida que fui pesquisando sobre o BTS, alterações foram sendo feitas para tornar o texto menos superficial.

V é o próximo da agenda de Lee-na. Confiram o que vai acontecer!

Abraços!


	3. Chapter 3- O dia do V

**Notas do cap:**

 **Aos poucos, cada BTS descobre um lado na estagiária que os surpreende. Suga continua arredio e desconfiado, enquanto Lee-na tenta ser menos formal e mais sociável.**

 **09/08/16 Terça-feira- Dia do V**

V estava vestido com jeans escuro, tênis, camisa branca, jaqueta de couro preta e boné esportivo, óculos escuros, máscara e uma mochila às costas. Ele esperava Lee-na sair da sala do manager para iniciarem o "Dia do V".

A estagiária apareceu com as fichas do cronograma e apresentou-as a ele:

—Sr. Taehyung. Aqui está as atividades do dia. Caso queira modificar algo, pode me...

Ele fez uma careta divertida:

—Me chame de Taehyung ou V! Vou te chamar pelo nome, ok?

Ela sorri:

—Oh! Perdão! É o costume...

Eles seguem para o carro da empresa e o primeiro ponto da agenda era uma loja de departamentos que V gostava. O gerente já havia sido informado da visita e reservou uma sala da loja para atender o BTS. Num notebook, V apontava as peças do catálogo e uma atendente trazia tudo que era pedido, enquanto o rapaz se divertia desfilando para Lee-na e combinando peças. Ela olhou o relógio:

—Decidiu-se por mais alguma coisa?

Ele sorriu, ergueu as sacolas:

—Podemos ir!

Pouco depois, no mesmo Spa que atendeu JHope, V foi levado para seu tratamento regular de pele e cabelos. Lee-na esperou, lendo uma revista qualquer, quando uma atendente aproximou-se dela e tomou-a pela mão:

—Senhorita, venha comigo.

Lee-na não entendeu:

—Aconteceu alguma coisa?

—Não. O Sr. Taehyung me disse para atender você no que quiser.

—Não! Está errado! Não posso...

—Já foi agendado, senhorita. A esteticista está esperando por você.

Pega de surpresa, a estagiária teve tratamento de pele, cabelos, unhas, além de maquiagem leve para o dia. Ao fim do processo, Lee-na parecia uma Idol pronta pra sessão de fotos. V tentou tirar uma foto dela, mas a jovem escondeu o rosto e ele riu:

—Lee-na! Está muito bonita! Parece uma atriz!

—Oh, pare! O manager Sejin vai ficar furioso quando descobrir! Isso não está no cronograma!

Taehyung ri a valer e fala:

—Mudança de planos! Vamos fazer o meu cronograma!

Ela ergue uma sobrancelha ao vê-lo rasgar os cartões ao meio:

—O que...

Ao saírem dali, V a leva para um clube de minigolfe que ele conhecia e por algum tempo, ficaram disputando quem acertava mais. V era bom de mira e Lee-na errou a maioria das tacadas. Numa pausa, caminharam pelo gramado sempre verde, respirando o ar fresco do lugar. V parecia saudoso ao falar:

—Todo esse verde me recorda a fazenda de meus avós...

—Morou numa fazenda?

—Sim. Antes do BTS... Cresci numa e queria ser fazendeiro! Não havia um dia sequer que não tivesse algo pra fazer, consertar... Animais pra cuidar.

Ela sorri:

—Então você é um BTS farmer!

—Farmer... Oh! Sim! Fazendeiro em inglês!

Ele ri:

—Sabe falar inglês?

—Já estudo o idioma há algum tempo. Preciso por causa do meu curso.

—Oh. Certo. O Namjoon fala fluentemente... Aprendeu sozinho!

—Autodidata? Isso é impressionante!

V suspira:

—Meu inglês é péssimo. Estou aprendendo, mas acho que a parte mais difícil é pensar no idioma.

—Repetição é uma ferramenta poderosa. Veja um filme em inglês, repita as falas, leia as legendas no idioma que quer aprender e repita em voz alta. Vai educar seus ouvidos para entender e memorizar a língua.

—Como fazemos com música!

—Também. A vantagem dos filmes é que há conversação e trazemos isso para o cotidiano.

Ele a toma pela mão:

—Vamos ao cinema!

—Agora?

—Agora!

Devidamente oculto pelo boné, óculos e máscara, V e Lee-na entraram num cinema próximo do centro, longe do Shopping Center. Era um dos poucos na cidade que passava filmes fora do circuito comercial e o filme do dia era Casablanca. Munidos de refrigerante e um balde gigante de pipoca, os dois se sentaram no meio do cinema, onde havia poucas pessoas e a maioria era mais velha que eles, o que os deixava mais à vontade. Durante a exibição, Lee-na e Taehyung repetiam as falas dos personagens e riam quando ele errava a pronúncia ou esquecia como se falava.

Eram três horas da tarde e saíram famintos do cinema. Havia um Food Truck estacionado no quarteirão seguinte e foram para lá, compraram lamen, carne empanada, sobremesa e voltaram para o carro. Levaram também para o motorista, que agradeceu. V e Lee-na se sentaram em uma pequena praça ali perto e algumas garotas passaram, viram os dois e começaram a mexer nos celulares e falarem entre elas com certa agitação. Um rapaz pegou o celular e mirou no casal e Lee-na falou:

—Estamos chamando atenção... Melhor voltarmos.

V abaixa o boné e coloca a máscara, ergue o braço e Lee-na o segura, sorrindo. Seguem para o veículo e terminam o lanche dentro do carro mesmo. Eram 16h e 30 quando chegaram à BigHit e a estagiária seguiu até o banheiro para limpar o rosto da maquiagem feita no Spa. Prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo e seguiu para a sala de trabalho.

Namjoon ergueu o olhar ao ver V de volta na empresa:

—Voltaram cedo? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

V sorri:

—Não. Tudo correu tranquilo. Jogamos golfe, fomos ao cinema... Ela é legal! Descobri uma coisa dela e não vou contar.

Rap Monster começa a rir:

—Só faltava essa! Conta logo!

—Você vai descobrir, hyung...

Jungkook fazia alongamento e Jimin escutava música no celular, sentado no chão do salão de prática. JHope olhou o grupo e falou:

—Vamos treinar até mais tarde hoje, alguém pode avisar o Suga?

—Não acho que ele vai treinar. Está nas etapas finais da mixtape.

—Oh! Parece que vai ficar muito bom. Estou ansioso para ouvir!

—Quem deve estar ansioso é ele! Foi muito tempo investido nesse trabalho autoral... Espero que depois disso, ele dê uma relaxada. O cara tá uma pilha de nervos!

Lee-na atendeu ao telefone da mesa do manager Sejin, que tocou insistente. Ela seguiu para procurá-lo, sem sucesso. Voltou e conversou com a secretária de uma revista coreana de variedades que queria uma matéria com o BTS. Lee-na se apresentou como estagiária, disse que o manager estava em reunião com a direção da empresa e breve daria retorno da ligação. Anotou todos os dados necessários, o e-mail da revista e desligou. Enquanto esperava Sejin, foi à copa encher a garrafa de água que levava consigo para todo lado. Antes de chegar lá, ouviu a voz de Jin:

—Oh! Fala sério... Tem certeza que ouviu isso?

A outra voz soou grave, meio abafada e Lee-na não entendeu o que ela dizia. Jin suspirou:

—Que coisa... Parecia ir bem. Isso complica tudo, não?

A outra pessoa tossiu e falou mais alguma coisa, mas Lee-na não reconheceu quem era. Decidiu voltar para sua sala, quando Jin e Suga saíram da copa. Eles a encararam e ela decidiu fingir que acabava de chegar ali. Inclinou-se, educada, e Jin sorriu-lhe, mas Suga passou direto, ignorando a garota, enquanto Jin seguiu-o, visivelmente constrangido.

Lee-na entrou na copa e encheu a garrafa no bebedouro. Sentiu a face quente e uma estranha pressão no peito. Algo ali estava errado e ela não sabia o que era. Jin parecia sem jeito e Suga estava aborrecido. Ela voltou à sala e o manager apareceu. Ela repassou a ele as anotações da ligação e ele sorriu:

—Muito bem. Vou dar o retorno e quero que escute. Isso vai te ajudar a entender os compromissos agendados dos garotos.

Sejin liga para o escritório da revista e conversa com o responsável pelo agendamento da entrevista. Havia ainda uma sessão de fotos em estúdio para ilustrar a matéria. Lee-na ouviu tudo atentamente e anotou alguns tópicos que achava mais importantes em seu tablet.

Então Sejin falou ao telefone:

—Minha estagiária vai acompanhar o grupo e quero que a deixe a par de todos os detalhes. Vou passar o telefone para ela. Tem uma boa tarde.

Lee-na fica estática quando o ouve dizer aquilo, mas recebe o aparelho. Todos os termos da sessão foram explicados e ela concorda com a agenda. Ela passa seu e-mail para receber os dados referentes ao local, horário e a cópia do contrato para leitura e aprovação. Após desligar o telefone, ela ergue os olhos para o manager. Ele sorriu e falou:

—É isso. Quero que leia o contrato para que se familiarize com os termos e me passe.

—Certo!

—Como foi o dia do V?

—Tudo correu bem!

—Dentro do cronograma?

Ela baixou o olhar, respirou fundo e falou:

—Ele mudou um pouco... Mas no fim, foi satisfatório para ele.

Sejin balançou a cabeça e Lee-na comentou:

—Senhor... Esses cronogramas... Eles realmente não fazem parte da agenda de rotina dos BTS, não é? Foi criado para uma interação deles comigo...

Sejin ri:

—Sabia que você ia perceber isso, cedo ou tarde.

Ela baixou o olhar:

—Mas... Não posso separar minhas funções como estagiária da minha interação com cada um deles.

Sejin percebeu que ela levava a sério o seu trabalho ali. Apesar de jovem, Lee-na possuía uma maturidade fora do comum para sua idade. Isso era muito bom para a BigHit, mas poderia ser um problema no que se referia aos garotos do BTS. O manager falou:

—Kyun Lee-na... Quero que continue sendo responsável com seu trabalho, mas não transforme isso numa tortura. Relaxe quando for possível, quando não tiver que tomar nenhuma decisão importante.

Ela sorri, sem jeito:

—Vou tentar...

Ele olha o relógio:

—Fazendo hora extra?

Ela deu um salto da cadeira:

—Oh, céus! Perdi o ônibus!

Ela guarda o material rapidamente, desliga o computador e quando vai sair, Sejin fala:

—Espere um momento.

Ele apanha um talão na gaveta, escreve alguma coisa e entrega uma folha destacada à jovem:

—Pegue. É um voucher para o táxi.

Ela exclama e diz:

—Oh, não! Tem outro ponto no quarteirão de baixo que...

—Lee-na. Está tarde e o ônibus vai demorar. É perigoso andar sozinha por aí. Quero que chegue bem em casa, ok?

Ela se inclina e agradece, saindo dali, envergonhada. O manager sai de sua sala e vai até onde os garotos se exercitavam antes da dança. Discutiam sobre uma coreografia e se voltam para o manager. Eles sorriem:

—Hyung!

Sejin se encosta à porta de entrada:

—Uma revista de variedades ligou. Terão uma sessão de fotos e uma entrevista para a próxima semana. A estagiária estará à frente disso com vocês e quero que colaborem com ela em tudo.

O grupo acena com a cabeça e Sejin sai dali. Jin suspira e balança a cabeça, Namjoon percebe e fala:

—Algo errado, Jin?

—Ah... O Suga me contou uma coisa e... Eu não sei o que pensar a respeito.

JHope e V se aproximam, curiosos. Jin olhou os amigos e falou:

—Acho que vou deixar o próprio Suga falar. Posso dar o tom errado do assunto e não quero isso.

O grupo segue dali até o estúdio do BTS, tocam a campainha e Suga ri ao ver todos em sua porta:

—O dia da esmola é quinta-feira! Vão embora!

Namjoon está sério e Jin parece culpado. O rapaz abre a porta para que os amigos entrem, enchendo a pequena sala repleta de aparelhagem de som. Suga se senta em sua mesa de trabalho:

—Sou todo ouvidos.

—Jin disse que você tem algo a contar.

—Sobre?

Todos se voltam para Jin e ele diz:

— A estagiária...

Suga ergue uma sobrancelha:

—Querem saber o que penso dela?

—Queremos saber o que você sabe. Desde o início você foi... Hostil.

Suga suspira, aborrecido:

—Existem tipos de pessoas que me incomodam... Sabichões, frescos e falsos moralistas, mas pessoas certinhas demais, cheias de muito largue-e-me-deixa são piores. Algo nessa garota me deixou bolado. Eu... Ouvi uma conversa dela no celular. Falava com alguém no celular e acho que era da gente.

Namjoon colocou a mão na nuca:

—De que jeito ela falou?

—Eu a ouvi dizer "mimados"... Que não suportava mais ser obrigada e não valia a pena investir... Foram essas palavras.

JHope franze o cenho:

—Sério? Acha que era de nós que ela falava?

Namjoon, ponderado e cabeça fria, falou:

—Conseguiu ouvir a conversa toda? Ou só essas palavras.

—Trechos da conversa.

—Acha justo levar para esse lado? Não temos nem uma semana de contato com a garota! Não dá pra analisar por aí.

Jungkook fala:

— Eu sou o próximo da lista...

Jin percebe a preocupação no rosto do novato e V toca o ombro dele:

—Vá por mim... Ela é do bem.

JHope comenta:

—Prefiro acreditar na minha experiência com ela.

O líder do grupo concorda:

—Acho que cada um deve avaliar por si mesmo. Vamos esperar a semana passar e ver o que acontece. A palavra final é do grupo e do manager Sejin.

Todos concordam e Suga fica em silêncio. Após a saída dos amigos, Rap Monster permanece ali e se volta para o BTS:

—Yoongi... Quer dizer mais alguma coisa?

—A palavra do grupo prevalece.

—Às vezes você me confunde.

—Eh?

—Deixa pra lá. Não pense muito sobre isso.

Ambos riem e Rap Monster sai dali para seu próprio estúdio. Pouco mais tarde, o motorista leva o BTS para seu apartamento, exceto Suga, que decide ficar no estúdio, trabalhando em seu projeto pessoal. Já em casa, os cantores se preparam para dormir. JHope está sentado na salinha e olha pela janela a noite que avançava. V se aproxima e dá um peteleco na orelha do amigo:

—Acorda, Hobi!

O BTS ri e segura o braço de V:

—Vai ter troco!

V se senta ao lado dele:

—pensando no que o Suga falou?

—Eh... Acha que ela falou aquilo da gente?

—Ele pegou a conversa em pedaços! Não dá pra ter certeza. Podia estar falando dos outros estagiários, não?

JHope sorri:

—Bem lembrado! Eles andam juntos, não? Pelo visto são colegas de curso!

—Vamos falar com o Jin!

Eles seguem dali para o quarto onde Jin arrumava a cama. Jimin estava deitado, mexendo no celular e V sentou-se ao lado dele. JHope falou:

—Acho que descobrimos de quem a Lee-na falava ao celular.

—Sério?

—Com certeza dos outros estagiários. Ela anda com eles, não é? E os conhece há um tempo...

Jin coça o queixo:

—Faz sentido. Ela é muito séria... Talvez fique irritada com os modos deles.

Jimin comenta:

—Ela não nos conhece o suficiente pra ter uma opinião tão radical.

—Acha que o Suga pegou pesado?

—Ele anda estressado. Acho que a opinião dele vai mudar no dia que saírem...

Namjoon aparece na porta e vê o grupo reunido. V acena para que ele entre:

—Cadê o Jungkook?

—Dormiu! Acho que ele quer ficar descansado pra amanhã.

V se deita e cruza os braços atrás da nuca:

—Faz um bom tempo...

Os garotos se voltam para olhá-lo e ele conclui:

—Que não tenho um encontro de verdade com uma garota legal...

Jimin sorri:

—Muito tempo?

—Eh...

Todos concordam em silêncio. Ser um BTS era um preço alto em suas vidas particulares. Desde que se tornaram trainees, a escolha de se dedicarem totalmente à carreira afastou-os das atividades normais de um garoto. Conversaram um pouco mais sobre o tema e se recolheram para dormir.

Jin falou com Rap Monster sobre a teoria de JHope e este comentou:

—Pode ser isso e Suga entendeu mal.

—Estou chateado por ela... Isso pode atrapalhar o estágio na BigHit?

—Não sei. Vamos esperar a semana passar, ok? Enquanto isso, ajudamos a garota a se enturmar.

—Ok. Boa noite, então.

—Até amanhã, Jin.

 **Notas finais:** Eu fiquei muito tempo pensando no título da fic e foi difícil não usar o que está registrado. Pensei em acrescentar algum adjetivo, mas alguém me falou que "Menos é Mais"... Vou deixar como está por enquanto. Bjos!


	4. Chapter 4-O Dia do Jungkook e Jimin

**Notas do cap.**

 **O rapper Suga e Lee-na continuam se encontrando acidentalmente dentro da empresa. O dia de Jungkook chega, mas acaba sendo diferente dos demais e o próximo da lista é Jimin, porém nem tudo acontece como o previsto.**

 **Quarta-feira-10/08- Dia do Jungkook**

Lee-na deu sinal ao ônibus e sorriu para a mãe ao seu lado no ponto. Ela levava sua mochila e a bolsa da mãe, enquanto esta segurava a filha caçula nos braços, profundamente adormecida. A bebê tinha três anos de idade e era adorada pela irmã mais velha. Durante a noite, Chaerin teve febre e chorou muito, enquanto a mãe e irmã se revezavam para acalentá-la.

Eram seis horas da manhã e estavam num ônibus para o centro da cidade, onde a menina teria consulta médica. Desceram no quarteirão perto da clínica médica e Lee-na entrou com a mãe, ajudando-a com o registro e documentos no guichê de atendimento. A mãe da estagiária recebeu a bolsa e falou:

—Pode ir agora. Não se atrase para o trabalho por nossa causa.

—Está cedo, Ma! Posso ficar com vocês duas um pouco mais e...

—Vá, querida! Chegue cedo e tome café com calma. Você parece tão magrinha!

Lee-na ri e beija o rosto da mãe e a testa da irmãzinha. O calor da pele da menina em contato com seus lábios indicava que a febre ainda acometia o bebê. Saiu dali para a rua pouco movimentada àquela hora e viu uma padaria aberta. Comprou uma porção generosa de mini pães de sabores e texturas variadas, biscoitos integrais, baguetes, geleia de gengibre, manteiga e leite. Ao entrar no prédio da BigHit, cumprimentou o vigilante, a recepcionista e perguntou se mais alguém havia chegado. Foi informada que somente dois funcionários da manutenção elétrica estavam no subsolo do edifício. A estagiária entrou no elevador com suas sacolas e saiu no andar onde trabalhava, indo direto para a copa. Colocou as sacolas na bancada e foi à sala do manager guardar sua mochila, voltando para a copa para preparar o café. Tinha guloseimas o suficiente para quem quisesse comer e Lee-na sentiu-se contente por proporcionar um café da manhã aos colegas de trabalho. Examinou os armários, encontrou o que precisava e colocou a cafeteira elétrica para funcionar, minutos depois o cheiro de café fresco encheu o ar.

Suga dormia num colchonete em seu estúdio da BigHit. Ele despertou com o som distante de alguém cantarolando, ergueu-se a meio corpo e bocejou. Estava vestido apenas com a calça de moletom e descalço, abriu a porta e saiu para o corredor. Alguns pontos estavam escuros, pois naquele horário, não havia gente circulando pela empresa.

O som vinha da copa e ele sentiu o cheiro de café. Aproximou-se devagar e viu Lee-na ajeitando as guloseimas em travessas na bancada de granito. Ela parecia tranquila, com um ar jovial e descontraído, diferente de sua postura séria quando estava no trabalho. Ela cantarolava uma música em inglês que ele não reconhecia e a voz dela não era de todo ruim. O BTS estava oculto pelas sombras do corredor, ainda olhando para a estagiária, quando, de repente, ela ergueu o rosto, sentindo uma presença, e virou-se.

Na escuridão do corredor, Suga era um vulto e Lee-na recuou com um grito de susto, fazendo o rapaz se aproximar rápido, braços à frente do corpo, tentando acalmá-la:

—Wow! Oh! Sou eu! Yoongi! O Suga!

Ela estacou, olhos muito abertos e o rosto corado. Virou-se, de costas para o rapaz, cobrindo o rosto. Ele parou, franzindo o cenho e percebeu que estava nu da cintura para cima, expondo sua pele branca como neve.

Suga exclamou, surpreso por ter esquecido esse detalhe e recuou para as sombras do corredor. Lee-na ouviu-o dizer:

—Pode se virar agora...

Ela atendeu-o e viu que ele estava oculto novamente. Ela permaneceu com os olhos voltados para o chão, corada e trêmula. O incômodo silêncio foi quebrado por ela:

—Eu... Não sabia que tinha alguém aqui em cima a essa hora e...

—Trabalhei a noite toda. Não pensei que alguém chegaria tão cedo na empresa...

Ela apontou para a bancada:

—Tem... Café fresco e coisas para comer... Ah... Pode se servir à vontade.

Ele olhou para as guloseimas na bancada e o cheiro era convidativo. Saiu dali para vestir um casaco e chinelos, voltando em seguida. Apanhou uma caneca, colocou café e tomou um gole, fechou os olhos e desfrutou o sabor. Lee-na terminava de organizar o local e saiu dali para a sala do manager, enquanto Suga se servia da geleia num pedaço de pão de especiarias. Tudo estava fresco e saboroso e ele comeu, satisfeito. Lavou a caneca e foi até sala do manager para agradecer o café, quando encontrou a estagiária adormecida e debruçada sobre a mesa.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha, deu de ombros e voltou para o estúdio, ligou o computador e sorriu ao lembrar o rosto corado dela. Teria algo para contar aos amigos.

Às 07h e 30, funcionários da BigHit e os outros estagiários começaram a chegar. Passando pela copa, viram a bancada cheia de coisas apetitosas e café pronto. Entraram, se serviram e começaram a conversar. O manager Sejin chegou acompanhado do PD Nin e foram saudados pelos estagiários, no que um deles se inclinou e falou:

—Obrigada pelo café delicioso, senhor!

Os demais se inclinam e Sejin encarou o chefe, interrogativo:

—Café da manhã?

Ambos entraram na copa e encontram a bancada arrumada, café e sorriram, servindo-se de tudo ali. Os BTS chegaram pouco depois com sacolas e caixas e se depararam com a reunião na copa. Jin sentiu um cheiro familiar e foi até as travessas, abrindo a boca numa exclamação muda.

Jimin riu:

—Hyung? Tudo bem?

Jin pegou dois mini pães e falou, emocionado:

—Pãezinhos de queijo... Tem um século que não encontrava isso para comprar!

Colocou um inteiro na boca, fechando os olhos enquanto mastigava, enquanto Jungkook imitou-o. V, JHope e Namjoon também se serviram e no fim de tudo, estavam todos sorrindo, conversando e comentando sobre o café surpresa.

Suga ouviu o barulho do pessoal e riu. Já vestido e penteado, foi à copa ver a bagunça matinal dos amigos e foi saudado por eles. Jin riu com a boca cheia e Suga suspirou:

—Todos foram fisgados!

Namjoon engoliu um biscoito com geleia e perguntou:

—Ideia sua?

—Minha? Oh, não! Sou notívago, não madrugador!

Naquele momento, PD Nin chama os outros estagiários para conversar com os BTS, que são simpáticos, receptivos e por uns minutos a interação segue animada. As duas estagiárias, Minh So e Eun-Ja estão em êxtase e mal conseguem abrir a boca para responder aos BTS.

Suga chama Rap Monster e fala:

—Vem comigo.

Namjoon o segue e ele aponta para a sala do manager Sejin:

—Ela chegou aqui antes das sete horas... Acho melhor você acordá-la antes que o manager venha.

Surpreso, Namjoon entra na sala e se depara com Lee-na cochilando na mesa. Ele se volta para Suga:

—Que faço?

—Acorda ela.

Rap Monster toca o ombro da estagiária gentilmente:

—Lee-na...

Ela se move e ergue a cabeça:

—Hum? O que...

—O pessoal chegou...

Ela esfrega o rosto:

—Oh, céus! Acho que caí no sono! O Manager...

—Vai chegar daqui a pouco. Você tem tempo de se recompor.

Ela sorri, grata e sonolenta, saindo dali para o banheiro. Lavou o rosto, penteou os cabelos, aplicou um pouco de corretivo nas olheiras e retocou o batom. Quando voltou à sala, Jungkook falava com o manager. Lee-na inclinou-se e o BTS repetiu o cumprimento.

Sejin percebeu o rosto cansado da garota e falou:

—Noite difícil?

—Um pouco. Estou pronta para a agenda de hoje.

Ela recebe os cartões do cronograma e sai dali com o rapaz para a primeira atividade do dia. O motorista da empresa os cumprimenta e Lee-na entrega o cartão com o endereço a ele. Nisso o telefone dela toca:

—Mamãe?

Jungkook mexia em seu celular, mas prestou atenção na conversa da garota. Esta parecia preocupada:

—E Chaerin? Oh! Já vão sair da clínica? Por favor, tome um táxi pra casa, Ma! Não se esforce tanto!

Jungkook sorri para Lee-na quando ela finalizou a ligação:

— Sua mãe?

A estagiária acena com a cabeça e ele fala:

—Onde ela está agora?

—Levou minha irmãzinha ao médico.

—Oh! Ela está bem?

—Acho que sim. Vão para casa agora.

Jungkook reflete por um momento e diz:

—Vamos buscá-la!

Lee-na é tomada de surpresa:

—O quê?

—Estamos de carro e temos tempo! Vamos levar as duas pra sua casa e depois seguimos com a agenda!

—Oh, Jungkook... Isso não está correto e...

—É meu dia, não? Eu decido onde quero ir e o que quero fazer! Qual é o endereço?

Lee-na suspira e diz ao motorista onde ficava a clínica. Alguns minutos depois, O BTS colocou máscara e boné e desceram frente ao local. Ao entrarem, Lee-na vê sua mãe se preparando para ir embora, tendo um médico ao lado dela.

A bebezinha estava no colo da senhora e ao ver a irmã, ergueu os bracinhos suaves e gordinhos. Jungkook viu o sorriso iluminado no rosto de Lee-na e sorriu para si. O amor da irmã pela caçula era algo bonito de se ver.

A mãe de Lee-na ficou surpresa ao ver a filha ali:

—Filha? O que faz aqui?

—Mudança de planos, Ma! Vou levá-las pra casa.

—Oh! Certo. Quer levar a Chaerin?

A estagiária pegou a menina no colo e beijou-lhe a bochecha fofa:

—Oi, meu amor! Passeou com a mamãe?

Chaerin faz que sim com a cabeça e sorri, mexendo nos cabelos da irmã mais velha. O médico ainda conversava com a mãe das garotas e o BTS ouve sobre uma bateria de exames a serem feitos na garota para excluir alguma suspeita. O semblante da mulher era de preocupação e Jungkook olhou na direção de Lee-na, distraída, conversando com a caçula. Ela não havia escutado nada daquela conversa entre sua mãe e o médico.

O BTS se aproximou e sorriu para Lee-na:

—Sua irmã é muito fofa! Qual o nome dela?

—Chaerin!

Ele segurou a mãozinha da bebê:

—Oi, Chaerin! Sou o Jungkook! Você é linda! Quantos anos você tem?

Chaerin sorri e ergue três dedinhos da mão sem muita coordenação, fazendo Jungkook rir:

—OH, três anos! Parabéns! É muito esperta!

A menina sorri e estica os bracinhos na direção dele. Ele bate palmas e a puxa para seu colo, deixando Lee-na surpresa com a atitude da garotinha. A mãe das garotas se aproxima e vê sua filha nos braços do BTS. Lee-na faz as devidas apresentações:

—Ma? Esse é Jeon Jungkook. Ele trabalha na empresa onde faço estágio.

A mulher se inclina e ele repete o movimento. Lee-na fala:

—Jungkook! Pode me dar a Chaerin agora e...

—Não, mesmo! Eu e Chaerin temos muita coisa pra conversar, não é?

A menina sorri e balança a cabeça, fazendo o BTS rir, enquanto seguem para o carro. No caminho, Jungkook segura a bebê em seu colo e canta para ela canções de sua infância. Ela bate palminhas no ritmo das músicas e examina a máscara de tecido pendurada no pescoço dele:

—É uma máscara de super herói! Pra esconder minha identidade secreta!

Lee-na ri, enquanto sua mãe parece distraída com algum pensamento, olhando pela janela do carro. Quando chegam ao endereço da estagiária, Jungkook vê um conjunto de prédios depois de atravessarem a ponte sobre o rio Ksu-Dong.

A estagiária informa o porteiro que iriam estacionar o carro na garagem comum aos moradores e descem do veículo para, em seguida, tomarem o elevador social até o 4°andar onde elas moravam. Alguns moradores olhavam curiosas para o rapaz bonito que acompanhava as duas mulheres, mas ninguém teve coragem de perguntar à Lee-na quem era ele.

A mãe de Lee-na sorriu e comentou:

—Você é um rapaz muito bonito, Jungkook! Parece artista daquelas novelas da tv!

O BTS fica corado de vergonha e Lee-na exclama:

—Mamãe!

—Ora, filha! Falei alguma mentira? Não ia estranhar se o visse em algum programa de televisão uma hora qualquer!

Nesse instante Jungkook e Lee-na começam a rir e a mulher balança a cabeça, sem entender. Eles entram no apartamento, que não era muito grande, mas era limpo, bem mobiliado e aconchegante. Jungkook pediu licença para entrar e a senhora da casa sorriu:

— Bem-vindo à nossa casa, Jungkook!

Retiraram os sapatos e trocaram por pantufas. Na sala, ele se sentou no sofá e continuou com Chaerin nos braços, quando Lee-na se aproximou com uma caneca infantil com água para a irmã:

—Chaechae! Beba um pouquinho! Não está cansada?

A menina recebeu o copo e tomou alguns goles, depois ofereceu para Jungkook. Ele sorriu, pegou a caneca e fingiu beber dela também, estalando a língua depois:

— Ahhh! Delícia!

A menina riu e tomou outro gole de água, devolvendo a caneca para a irmã e tentando estalar a língua como Jungkook. A mãe das garotas trouxe chá e serviu ao BTS e Lee-na:

—Vou fazer almoço... Vão ficar?

Lee-na consultou o relógio do celular e falou:

—Oh! Talvez não dê tempo e...

Jungkook sorri:

—Ficaremos para o almoço!

A estagiária o encara, surpresa, e ele sorri pra ela:

—Não podemos desfazer de um convite desses!

Ela suspira, derrotada:

—Certo! Vamos fazer do seu jeito!

Ele olha ao redor:

—Sua casa é muito aconchegante!

Ela diz:

—Morávamos longe da cidade. Numa casa com quintal e perto de um bosque muito bonito. Então o trabalho de meu pai exigiu que nos mudássemos. Assim viemos pra cá.

—E sua casa?

—Ele vendeu e comprou esse apartamento. Sinto falta de lá... Era uma...

—Casa com quintal!

Lee-na sorri:

—Eh... É isso.

Jungkook abaixa o olhar:

—Ah... Onde... Você dorme?

A estagiária se volta para o rapaz, surpresa com a pergunta:

—Oh! Meu quarto? O que tem ele?

—Pode me mostrar?

Ela sente o rosto aquecer. Era um pedido inusitado para alguém que acabara de conhecer. Ele sorri:

—Um quarto diz muito sobre seu habitante.

Lee-na se levanta, pega Chaerin no colo e segue por um corredor onde três portas ocupavam a parede. Quando ela parou frente à última e abriu, Jungkook exclamou:

—Oh! Cool!

Não era um quarto muito grande, mas cada canto era bem aproveitado. Pintado de violeta claro e branco, possuía uma cama de solteiro, um minissofá, um armário de escritório, um pequeno guarda-roupas. Aproveitando um nicho das prateleiras, havia uma mesa de computador, um baú aos pés da cama, muitos pôsteres de filmes e animações cobriam a parede. As prateleiras de trilho nas paredes estavam repletas de garage kits, livros, revistas, CDs e DVDs.

Jungkook entrou e falou:

—Uau! Você coleciona tudo isso! E esses filmes...

—Só coleciono os que assisti e gostei.

O BTS passa os próximos minutos olhando cada pôster, revista, livro, CD e DVD e comentando com Lee-na. Havia cantores locais que ele reconheceu na coleção dela e muitos artistas estrangeiros de quem ele nunca tinha ouvido falar antes. O gosto musical dela era bastante variado e tinha uma boa quantidade de compositores de música clássica. Ele apontou:

—Você gosta de clássicos?

—São bons para estudar e escrever. Ajudam na concentração e imaginação.

—Entendo. O Namjoon e o Suga gostam de clássicos também. Sabia que Suga toca piano desde criança?

Ela balança a cabeça e o maknae percebeu que mencionar o gênio do grupo não foi muito legal. Ele se desculpa:

—O Suga é uma pessoa única... Ele tem personalidade forte, é genial e criativo. Às vezes ele é assustador, como se fosse outra pessoa, entende?

Ela comenta:

—Como Dr. Jekyll e Mr. Hyde...

—Isso! O médico e o monstro, não é? Eu vi esse filme! Assustador!

Lee-na coloca Chaerin em sua cama e vai até o armário de canto. Apanha um livro e entrega ao BTS. Ele olha a capa e sorri:

—Você tem o livro!

—Tenho quase todos os clássicos que deram origem aos filmes! Muitos eu leio no computador ou no Kindle.

—Gosta de ler também?

—Sempre que posso.

Nisso, a mãe de Lee-na os chama para almoçar e eles vão lavar as mãos. À pedido da senhora, Jungkook chama o motorista e este sobe par almoçar com eles.

Havia uma variedade de legumes cozidos, kimchi tradicional, massa, bife de porco grelhado e arroz condimentado. Comeram e conversaram trivialidades, então o motorista terminou seu prato, agradeceu e voltou para o carro. A mãe da estagiária foi arrumar a louça na cozinha e Lee-na foi colocar a irmãzinha pra dormir. A bebê apoiou a cabecinha no ombro da irmã que começou a niná-la, cantando baixinho uma cantiga de ninar. Jungkook conhecia e cantarolou junto.

Chaerin bocejou e fechou os olhos, adormeceu e foi colocada na cama, coberta com um lençol leve. Lee-na fechou as cortinas do quarto e saiu para o corredor, onde Jungkook esperava por ela. Ele recordou-se da conversa da mãe da menina com o médico e olhou para a estagiária:

—Ela é um doce de menina, não?

—Chaerin é o anjo da família. Quando mamãe ficou grávida dela, foi um período difícil, mas ela nasce nosso coração!

—Eu tenho um irmão mais velho... Sinto falta dele, às vezes.

—Entendo. Tem sorte de ter os outros BTS como amigos.

—Eh... Eles também são minha família. Sorrimos, choramos juntos e brigamos muito também! Mas no fim o que prevalece é nossa amizade!

Lee-na consulta o celular:

—São Quinze horas... O que quer fazer?

—Quero escutar que você tem... Não conheço boa parte daqueles cantores! Vai ser interessante...

—Certo.

Voltaram ao quarto e Lee-na Ligou o notebook, apanhou alguns CDs e Jungkook seleciona um, colocando os fones de ouvido e fechando os olhos. A playlist que seguiu incluía John Meyer, BoA, Shinhwa, Park Hyo Shin, Epik High, G-Dragon, Adele, Daft Punk, David Bowie, Tove Lo, Charlie Puth e o BTS sorriu:

—Tem de tudo aqui!

—Um pouco de tudo, eu acho.

Passaram algum tempo trocando de CDs e discutindo sobre estilos musicais. O último CD que Jungkook escolheu era a coletânea de uma cantora de quem ele nunca ouvira falar. Ele apertou o play e a voz poderosa e sensual de Sade Adu tocou dentro dele. Ouviu uma faixa após a outra e ao fim das canções, ele retirou o fone de ouvido e falou:

—Acho que me apaixonei por ela!

Lee-na sorriu, concordando:

—Eu já sou há algum tempo!

Ambos riem e ela fala:

— Se tiver interesse em alguma dessas músicas, faço uma compilação pra você...

Ele ergue o polegar e ela suspira:

—Hora de voltar à BigHit.

Eles saem dali para a sala e a mãe da garota entrega à filha e ao BTS um pote com biscoitos sortidos e garrafinhas de suco de frutas:

—Levem isso. Caso sintam fome na volta. Foi muito bom ter a companhia de vocês para o almoço!

Jungkook se inclina:

—Estou grato e honrado por tê-la conhecido, senhora!

—O prazer foi meu, querido! Tem certeza que não é um ator de novela ou de cinema?

Ele ri e Lee-na o segura pelo braço, puxando para fora do apartamento:

—Vamos logo!

No elevador, Jungkook arruma o boné e a máscara, enquanto Lee-na digitava em seu tablet. Saíram para o estacionamento e o motorista liga o carro, ganhando a rua de volta ao centro. Nisso, Lee-na recebe uma ligação do manager Sejin e fala para o motorista seguir para um endereço determinado. Ela mostra a mensagem ao homem e ele segue para lá. Jungkook olhou pela janela:

—Aconteceu algo?

—Uma gravação num programa de variedades. Seus amigos estão indo pra lá.

—Ah... Eu não estou preparado para isso!

—O manager disse pra não se preocupar. Tudo será acertado quando chegarmos.

Pouco depois, eles entram numa emissora de rádio e são apresentados ao responsável pelo programa. Ainda faltavam alguns minutos para entrarem ao vivo, então os BTS tiveram uma pequena reunião com o apresentador sobre o script. Jungkook passou por uma pequena produção para as fotos que seriam feitas depois do programa e juntou-se aos amigos para a entrevista.

Lee-na permaneceu ao lado do manager e ouvia atentamente tudo que era exposto sobre os sete cantores. Ao fim de uma hora e meia de conversa, música e participação de fãs, os BTS foram levados a um pequeno estúdio para fotos promocionais da rádio, individuais e em grupo. A estagiária ficou surpresa com o carinho sincero com que os artistas se referiam às suas fãs e o curioso título que elas tinham como seguidoras do BTS. A armada do Bangtan Boys, as ARMY.

Após agradecimentos e despedidas, o grupo deixou o estúdio e o manager os levou a um restaurante previamente reservado, onde o cardápio incluía Korean barbecue, Galbi e Chimaek. Tiveram um momento de descontração antes de voltarem à empresa, cantando, dançando, roubando a comida um do outro ou rindo das piadas de tio de Jin.

Lee-na assistia a tudo em silêncio, mas percebeu que Jimin não comeu nada, limitando-se a um suco de frutas e água. Jungkook olhou a estagiária, calada, e cochichou algo para Rap Monster. Esse ergueu o olhar para a estagiária:

—Kyun Lee-na?

Ela olhou de volta e Namjoon falou:

—JK me contou que você sabe cantar em inglês!

Ela encara Jungkook, furiosa, e ele sorri de modo encantador:

—Eu ouvi!

—Ah, não! Minha voz é...

Suga já ouvira a jovem cantarolar na copa da empresa e a voz dela não era tão terrível como ela queria que acreditassem. Ele toma um gole de refrigerante, pigarreia e diz:

—Ela está certa... É melhor não misturar as coisas.

Todos se voltam para o BTS, surpresos e Lee-na o encara por um breve momento, misto de desapontamento e surpresa. O manager percebeu o clima ficar tenso e falou:

—Bem, turma! Acabou a hora do recreio! Temos de voltar!

Todos concordam e se levantam da mesa, pegando seus celulares, conversando trivialidades, enquanto Lee-na permaneceu sentada, fingindo digitar alguma coisa no celular. Nesse momento, Jungkook tocou o ombro dela:

—Vamos?

Ela sorriu, sem graça e seguiu com ele, mas o clima já não estava tão leve depois do que Suga falou aquilo. No carro, ela permaneceu silenciosa, olhando a rua, a tarde que chegava. Jungkook percebeu que Lee-na era uma pessoa reservada e ainda não estava à vontade com seu trabalho junto ao BTS. O contato era muito recente e ela receava que isso interferisse no estágio.

Na garagem do prédio da empresa, todos desceram e seguiram para o elevador. O manager Sejin andou ao lado dela, avaliando seu silêncio e falou:

—Algo está te aborrecendo?

—Hum? Oh, não! Não... Estou pensando na minha irmãzinha... Ela foi ao médico hoje.

—Tudo bem com ela?

—Sim! Obrigada.

Eles entram no elevador com os BTS e JHope começa a cutucar Jimin, que devolve o gesto e por fim estão todos se empurrando e beliscando, rindo sem parar. O manager ergue os olhos e suspira, derrotado:

—Esse elevador ainda vai cair conosco!

Então todos param de se mexer, como estátuas, por uns dois minutos, para em seguida começarem a rir. Nesse momento, Lee-na e o manager começam a rir muito, até descerem do elevador e seguirem para seus postos de trabalho.

Pouco depois, Jimin apareceu na porta da sala do manager:

—Lee-na?

Ela voltou o olhar para o rapaz:

—Oh! Oi, Jimin!

—Amanhã é o meu dia, não?

—Sim.

—Alguma... Recomendação?

—Ah... Acho que não. Vamos seguir o cronograma ou tentar seguir. Caso queira mudar alguma coisa, é só me dizer.

—Hum... Certo. Até amanhã, então!

Ela acena e ele sai dali rapidamente. A estagiária percebe que ele estava um pouco abatido, mas não pensou muito a respeito. Sabia que treinavam duro todos os dias e "estar cansado" era algo comum no grupo.

Jungkook estava sentado no chão, mostrando aos amigos as fotos que fez na casa de Lee-na. Os BTS riram do garoto quando disse que pediu pra conhecer o quarto dela:

—Isso não se pede a uma garota! Que ousadia, maknae!

Jin apontou:

—Como conseguiu tirar essas fotos?

—Escondido! Eu queria que vissem os pôsteres do quarto dela!

Eles olham cada foto e comentam. Rap Monster exclama:

—Uau! Ela tem uns muito raros! Não acho pra comprar tão fácil!

—Precisam ouvir a coleção de CDs que ela fez. Tem cantores que eu não conhecia, mas são muito bons!

Nisso, uma das fotos aparece Lee-na carregando a irmã caçula e o grupo se cala. V sorri, entusiasmado:

—Oh! Quem é a bebezinha?

—A irmã dela, Chaerin. É uma princesinha!

JHope sorri:

—Ela parece gostar muito dela...

—É o coração da família toda.

V suspira:

—Queria conhece-la também!

Jimin ri:

—Pronto! O lado paterno do Taehyung aflorou de novo!

Suga viu as fotos em silêncio e Namjoon fala:

—Sabe que seu dia vai chegar também...

—É o que vamos ver. Ah! Esqueci de mencionar que a Suran-noona virá à BigHit. Vou gravar com ela alguns detalhes da Mixtape!

Os amigos aplaudem e Jimin fala:

—Ela é uma grande cantora! Não vejo a hora de ouvir sua mixtape!

Na sala do manager, Kim Dan aparece na porta e cumprimenta Lee-na. Ela estava sozinha e sorriu para o colega:

—Oi! Posso te ajudar?

—Eu... Queria te perguntar uma coisa... Vai mesmo ajudar as garotas a conseguirem os tais autógrafos? Elas só falam nisso! Eu sei que é uma coisa chata, mas...

Ela balança a cabeça:

—Não se incomode! Eu só peço que tenham cuidado. Sei que as meninas estão empolgadas em trabalhar perto do grupo preferido, mas é bom não abusarem, né? Deixe as coisas se ajeitarem e logo eu consigo o que elas querem. Dou minha palavra!

Ele acena e sai dali, enquanto Lee-na esfrega o rosto com as mãos, visivelmente cansada de tudo aquilo. Se pudesse, jogava aquele estágio pelos ares e voltaria para casa, para junto de sua família. Guardou o material de trabalho, desligou o computador e saiu da sala, caminhando até o elevador. Ela recostou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos. Naquele segundo, antes da porta do elevador se fechar, Suga seguia pelo corredor e viu a garota, mas ela não o notou. Ela esfregou as têmporas e franziu o cenho e sumiu do campo de visão dele.

Suga entrou na copa, apanhou uma garrafa de água e tomou a metade dela. Balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Aquilo estava se tornando algo repetitivo e não entendeu o porquê de estar ali sempre que ela deixava a empresa.

Voltou ao salão de prática e juntou-se aos amigos. Treinaram a coreografia de uma música que precisava de correção e acertaram alguns pontos divergentes nas posições de palco. Ao fim do treino, pegaram seus pertences e saíram para casa.

Jin preparou lamen com carne para todos, mas Jimin se recusou dizendo estar sem apetite. Pouco conversaram após o jantar e foram dormir mais cedo nessa noite.

 **Quinta-feira 11/08-Dia do Jimin:**

O dia amanheceu frio e nublado. Lee-na colocou um casaco mais encorpado e despediu-se da mãe e da irmã com um beijo em cada uma. Ela sentiu que a pele da bochecha de Chaerin ainda estava mais quente que o normal, mas não pensou muito sobre isso. Bebês eram uma caixinha de surpresa e sua irmã já estava sob cuidados médicos.

No ônibus, colocou os fones de ouvido e entrou na playlist do BTS, escutando algumas músicas que não conhecia, antigas e atuais. Ficou impressionada com as vozes do grupo e uma das músicas que mais gostou foi "SEA". Parecia adequada para uma longa viagem, onde o ouvinte apreciaria a paisagem sem pressa, enquanto meditava sobre a vida.

Desceu no quarteirão da empresa BigHit e foi até o saguão de entrada. Cumprimentou as recepcionistas e foi ao elevador. Eram 07h e 40 e ela chegou ao corredor, quando ouviu conversa na copa. Passou por lá e deu uma olhada de relance, quando Jin sorriu-lhe:

—Bom dia!

Ela sorriu, espontaneamente:

—Oh! Caíram da cama?

Jungkook mastigava um Donuts com olhos felizes, enquanto V tomava leite de caixinha. Namjoon e Suga tomavam café puro, JHope comia uma torta de frutas com chantili e Jimin estava sentado, mexendo no celular e escutando música. Jin ofereceu uma guloseima para a garota, mas ela ergueu as mãos:

—Oh, não! Obrigada! Donuts são uma delícia, mas pela manhã é demais pra mim!

Ela cumprimentou os outros BTS com uma leve inclinação de corpo e um sorriso tímido. Seguiu para a sala do manager e guardou seus pertences. Ouviu o burburinho dos outros estagiários que chegavam e esperou um pouco. Saiu da sala e voltou à copa para saudar os colegas. Chamou Eun-Ja, Minh So e Myung Seo e foram para o corredor conversar.

Ela falou com tom de voz baixo:

—Vai acontecer uma sessão de fotos para uma revista conceituada e acredito que vocês estarão na equipe que acompanhará o grupo. Por favor, estejam preparados e focados no trabalho. É uma chance de participarem mais de outros eventos que vão acontecer até o fim do ano e uma nota positiva na avaliação do estágio.

Eun-Ja cobre a boca com as mãos e saltita, excitada:

—Sério? Acha mesmo que vão nos levar?

—Depende de como vão se comportar e do desempenho de cada um de vocês.

Minh So dá um gritinho abafado e Myung Seo começa a rir:

—Aqui somos profissionais e não fãs, suas tontas!

Lee-na se volta para o rapaz:

—Está na área de publicidade também, não é?

—Sim. Estou com a equipe gráfica e artística. O pessoal que trabalha as imagens e vídeos feitos pelo grupo.

—Certo. Já soube do trabalho paralelo do BTS Suga?

—A mixtape? Não se fala em outra coisa! Parece estar previsto o lançamento para agosto ou algo assim.

—Sabe se tem algum projeto artístico para ela?

—Arte e texto. Uma pré-produção audiovisual está sendo discutida, mas não estou por dentro do assunto. Tem o lançamento virtual também!

Lee-na passa a mão nos cabelos e pensa um pouco. Ela ergue o olhar para o rapaz e fala:

—Dê uma sugestão de algo voltado para a BigHit. Uma apresentação interna apenas para a equipe, diretoria e os amigos dele. Sei que estão ansiosos para ver o que ele está fazendo!

O rosto de Myung Seo se ilumina:

—O auditório! Pode ser um show com vídeo!

Lee-na sorri. Queria ver seus colegas se destacando em suas áreas de atuação. O trio sai dali conversando animadamente sobre como teriam maior participação nos eventos da empresa. A estagiária sabia que muito do trabalho era maçante, mas podia melhorar com algumas ideias. Nesse momento, Sejin entrou na sala:

—Bom dia, Kyun Lee-na!

—Bom dia, senhor! Estou pronta para iniciar o cronograma do Jimin.

—Certo. O Jungkook alterou a agenda dele, não é?

—Sim. Eu insisti para que seguíssemos os cartões, mas ele decidiu por outras atividades...

—Ele foi à sua casa?

—Sim. Apesar de minha recusa.

Sejin se apoiou na mesa da garota:

—Esses cronogramas não são uma regra rígida. É um exercício de interação entre os meninos e você, que me representa em alguns momentos. Quero que tenha em mente que, quando for uma regra, não poderá ser alterada ou ignorada. Não será um elogio ou um rostinho bonito que vai te demover de suas obrigações.

Ela se inclina:

—Sim, senhor. Eu compreendi.

—Muito bem. Mais tarde vamos rever a agenda da semana que vem, ok?

—Ok.

Ela sai dali e segue ao salão de prática, onde os BTS se reuniam a maior parte do tempo. Jimin estava sozinho, se olhando na parede de espelho e virou-se quando ela entrou:

—Olá! Onde estão os outros?

—Foram para o estúdio de figurino...

—Bem, estou pronta pra irmos!

Jimin ajeita os cabelos e fala:

—Está gostando daqui?

—Sim! É diferente... Não imaginei como era trabalhar numa empresa de música e entretenimento.

O rapaz apanha sua bolsa e Lee-na percebe que ele vacilou um pouco em seus passos, mas depois firmou o corpo e seguiu para o corredor. Desceram de elevador até o estacionamento e foram para o carro. O BTS estava calado e a estagiária sentiu algo mais naquele comportamento. Um leve tremor podia indicar nervosismo, mas os movimentos dele estavam mais lentos e ele fechava os olhos por um longo tempo, dando longos suspiros e tentando disfarçar.

Quando chegam ao primeiro endereço do cronograma, ele sai do carro e olha para cima, para a fachada do prédio à frente. Estava agendado um tratamento de pele e cabelo para o BTS e eles estavam em cima da hora. Lee-na se adiantou um pouco para conversar com a recepcionista. Jimin deu dois passos e parou, deixando a bolsa cair no chão. Ele colocou a mão na testa e outra no peito. Sua voz soou distante, quase um sussurro:

—Lee-na...

 **Notas finais:**

O rapper Suga e Lee-na continuam se encontrando acidentalmente dentro da empresa. O dia de Jungkook chega, mas acaba sendo diferente dos demais e o próximo da lista é Jimin, porém nem tudo acontece como o previsto.


	5. Chapter 5- O dia de Jimin parte 2

**Notas do cap.**

 **"Jimin deu dois passos e parou, deixando a bolsa cair no chão. Ele colocou a mão na testa e outra no peito. Sua voz soou distante, quase um sussurro:**

— **Lee-na..."**

 **O que será que houve com o cantor Jimin?**

 **Lee-na está cada vez mais próxima do grupo, mas isso parece não agradar Suga.**

Ela voltou-se e viu que ele cambaleava em sua direção. Ela correu a tempo de recebê-lo nos braços, sustentando-o em sua queda quando os joelhos do BTS se dobraram de uma vez:

—Jimin! O que Houve? Oh, céus! Jimin!

—Não posso... Não consigo ficar de pé... Eu...

Ele fechou os olhos franziu o cenho. Ela se desesperou:

—O que aconteceu? O que está sentindo?

—Quero ir pra casa...

O motorista se aproximou para ajudar Lee-na e ela falou:

—Vamos para o hospital e...

Jimin segurou a mão dela:

—Médico não... Me leva pra casa, por favor!

Ela encara o rapaz e ele fecha os olhos, respirando com força. Ela se volta ao motorista:

—Nos leve pra casa deles. No caminho eu decido o que fazer!

No banco de trás, com a cabeça apoiada no colo da estagiária, Jimin parece adormecido. Ela afaga os cabelos dele e o sente tremer todo o corpo. Apanha o celular e busca na agenda o número da BigHit. Há muitos números, incluindo dos BTS e Lee-na fala:

—Jimin! O que faço agora? Com quem quer que eu fale?

—Jin...

Ela disca o número e aguarda. Jin atende:

—Olá? Quem...

—Jin! É Lee-na! Estou levando o Jimin pro apartamento de vocês! Ele se sentiu mal, mas recusou um hospital e preciso de ajuda!

—Ok! Estou tomando um táxi pra casa! Me ligue se precisar!

—Está bem!

Os outros BTS escutam Jin e este fala:

—Jimin passou mal e foi pra casa! Estou indo pra lá!

—Nós vamos...

— Não! Melhor eu ir à frente e peço o motorista pra voltar e buscar vocês! A Lee-na está com ele e sei que ela vai cuidar bem dele até eu chegar. Se algo mudar, aviso no celular!

Aflitos, os amigos de Jimin veem Jin tomar o elevador. Eram muito unidos e quando algo acontecia a um deles, todos ficavam alertas e preocupados.

No caminho para o apartamento dos BTS, Lee-na fez uma parada numa delicatessen e comprou água de côco, biscoitos integrais e gelatina sem sabor. Algum tempo depois, Jimin era colocado em sua cama com a ajuda do motorista, que pouco depois seguiu de volta para a BigHit a pedido da garota. Enquanto isso, Lee-na administrou a água de côco em pequenas doses para reidratar o rapaz.

O hyung mais velho entrou no apartamento e foi direto ao quarto, preocupado com o amigo. Encontrou Lee-na aplicando compressas de água morna na testa de Jimin e falando com ele docemente, para acalmá-lo.

A voz dela era suave e falava palavras carinhosas, elogiando o BTS e exortando-o a melhorar, pois seus amigos precisavam da força dele. Como as fãs ficariam se algo de mal acontecesse ao anjo delas. Jimin abriu os olhos devagar e sorriu, ainda fracamente:

—Isso... Foi fofo...

Ela sorriu:

—Você é bonito e delicado. Por favor, cuide-se melhor... Não faça nada agressivo quando há outras formas saudáveis de cuidar da aparência!

Jimin suspira:

—Eu sei... Acho que queria um resultado rápido demais...

—A pressa é inimiga da perfeição, lembra?

Jin não interfere. Os garotos do BTS ficavam muito tempo longe de seus familiares, da presença cálida de suas mães. De repente, naquele momento, o toque feminino de Lee-na era o conforto que Jimin precisava. Aos poucos, ela conseguiu fazer o garoto ingerir quase 500 ml da água de côco pura e quando ele se recusou a beber mais, ela suspendeu a bebida e acariciou-lhe os cabelos até que ele dormiu.

O BTS mais velho percebeu quando Lee-na enxugou os olhos discretamente e soube que aquele momento tinha sido intenso para ela também. Quando se voltou para Jin, ela sorriu sem jeito:

—Acho que vou ter de reagendar o dia do Jimin...

Ele sorriu:

—Acho que não. O que fez por ele valeu qualquer passeio ou programa agendado... Olhe pra ele! Dorme como um garoto de cinco anos!

Eles saem do quarto e seguiram para a pequena sala. Ela olhou ao redor:

—Gostei daqui. É pequeno e aconchegante...

—Imagine sete caras vivento aqui!

—Mas são os melhores amigos uns dos outros... Isso faz toda a diferença!

—Pode apostar! Mexeu com um, mexeu com os outros seis!

Ela sorriu. Era raro ver tamanha dedicação entre pessoas tão diferentes entre si, mas a convivência entre eles desde muito cedo, fez o grupo desenvolver uma cumplicidade que nem mesmo irmãos de verdade possuíam.

Lee-na olhou o relógio e falou:

—Gostaria de preparar algo para ele comer. Vai acordar faminto.

Jin vai até a cozinha e oferece o avental. Ela prende os cabelos, colocou o avental e pediu:

—Posso dar uma olhada no que tem aqui?

—O que precisar!

Lee-na vasculhou os armários e a geladeira. Retirou o que precisava e começou a cozinhar. Jin a observava:

—Se precisar de ajuda, me avise!

Ela sorriu, fez um sinal com o polegar e continuou a misturar, picar e cozinhar os ingredientes. Eram quatro horas da tarde quando ela terminou de lavar os últimos utensílios da cozinha, deixando tudo limpo e em seu devido lugar. Retirou o avental e colocou-o no suporte da parede.

Jin avisou aos amigos que tudo estava sob controle e não precisavam sair da BigHit. Jimin dormia profundamente e estava mais corado, o que tranquilizou os amigos. A cozinha estava impregnada de um cheiro que Jin só podia avaliar como delicioso. Ela falou, levantando a tampa de uma das panelas:

—Fiz uma sopa-creme de aveia e legumes com um pouco de arroz. Ele vai tomar isso primeiro, bem devagar para restabelecer as forças, depois vamos para alguma coisa mais sólida.

Na outra panela havia um tipo de panqueca recheada com omelete de claras, levemente condimentado. Lee-na serviu Jin com uma delas:

—Prove.

Feliz, ele deu uma mordida e fechou os olhos, degustando o alimento. Sorriu e falou:

— Que tal se o "Dia do Jin" fosse todo gastronômico?

Ela riu, iluminada:

—Oh, Sim! Eu poderia...

Então calou-se. Tinha em mente um cardápio para alimentar os BTS, tão acostumados a guloseimas, além de refrigerante. Ele riu e ela falou:

—Vou voltar para a empresa. Ele está em boas mãos agora...

A estagiária apanha sua mochila e Jin a acompanha até a porta. De repente, ele a puxa para si e abraça a moça, falando suave:

—Obrigado por cuidar do Jimin... Isso foi muito importante pra ele e para o grupo.

Tomada de surpresa, ela sente lágrimas nos olhos novamente e se solta gentilmente do rapaz, saindo em seguida. Toma um táxi e pouco tempo depois chega à BigHit. Nesse meio tempo, Jin mandou um vídeo em tempo real para os BTS, mostrando que Jimin dormia tranquilo. Namjoon perguntou:

—Como ele está agora?

—Dormindo como uma criança. Ela o fez tomar água de côco e ficou ao lado dele até que dormisse. Precisavam provar o que ela fez pra ele comer quando acordar...

— E onde ela está?

—A caminho daí.

—Certo. Nos avise quando ele acordar, ok?

Namjoon desliga o celular e os amigos ao redor respiram aliviados. Minutos depois, Lee-na saiu do elevador, indo direto à sala do manager Sejin e encontrou-o ao telefone. Ela permaneceu de pé, esperando-o terminar a ligação.

Sejin desligou o aparelho e olhou-a. Lee-na estava com as mãos juntas, frente ao corpo e falou:

— O cronograma do Jimin não foi cumprido...

—Namjoon me falou de tudo que houve. A água de côco foi uma ideia acertada. Bom trabalho!

—Posso reagendar o dia dele em outra ocasião e...

—Não precisa. Considere a atividade cumprida e bem sucedida!

Ela se inclina e vai à sua mesa, colocar os relatórios em dia, enquanto Sejin fazia outra ligação. Às 17h e 30, os estagiários se preparavam para sair, enquanto os BTS ainda permaneceriam um pouco na empresa, finalizando a conversa sobre novas músicas e coreografias. Os colegas de Lee-na apareceram à porta da sala dela:

—Lee-na! Vai descer conosco?

—Vou! Só um momento que estou desligando o computador e guardando umas coisas!

Eun-Ja falou:

—Ih! Então não sairemos tão cedo daqui...

Um dos rapazes, Chio Sik balançou a cabeça, aborrecido:

—Isso está irritante! Parem, por favor!

Lee-na permaneceu sentada e suspirou:

—Vão à frente...

Minh So dá um sorriso malicioso:

—Eu sei por que ela se atrasa todo dia...

Todos se voltam para a garota e ela balança as mãos:

—Ela fica para ver os BTS dançando, às escondidas...

Lee-na fecha o cenho e se levanta da mesa. Ela guarda seus objetos e desliga o computador direto na torre, enquanto as garotas riem por ela ter se enfurecido. Jung Moo falou:

—Mas você nem é uma fã, Lee-na!

Ela se volta para ele:

—Oh! Desculpe por isso! Não quero mais essa conversa! Se não querem me esperar, podem seguir! Não são obrigados a nada!

Eun-Ja provocou:

—Ah, Lee-na... Você podia pedir aos...

—Ouça... Estamos no começo do estágio, em período probatório. É muito cedo pra fazermos coisas assim, entendeu? Mais à frente não será um problema... Poderemos pedir para...

Nisso, Sejin surge atrás deles:

—Pedir o quê?

Todos se viram desesperados com o risco do manager ter ouvido toda a conversa. Lee-na sorri e diz:

—Oh, manager Sejin! Estávamos... Discutindo a possibilidade de sairmos mais cedo na sexta-feira. Uns 30 minutos antes... Para uma reunião dos recém-formados, mas acho que ainda é cedo pra pedir esse tipo de coisa, não?

Sejin sorri:

—30 minutos?

Todos sorriem e concordam rapidamente, então o manager fala:

—Certo. Autorizados a saírem mais cedo na sexta-feira. Mas precisam compensar na segunda-feira, ok?

O grupo se inclina e agradece, saindo dali para o elevador rapidamente. Lee-na apanhou a mochila para sair:

—Espero que o Jimin esteja melhor. Fiquei em pânico quando o vi caindo!

O manager a olha por um momento e diz:

—Vem comigo.

Ela o segue até o salão de prática e encontra os BTS reunidos ao redor de Namjoon, que segurava um netbook nas mãos. Ele ergue os olhos para a estagiária e diz:

—Vem aqui...

Ela caminha sem jeito, sob os olhares dos outros rapazes, e quando pousa o olhar na tela do aparelho, vê Jimin acenando para ela, ao lado de um Jin com a boca cheia de panqueca. Ela cobre a boca com a mão e acena para o BTS convalescente:

—Oi!

Jimin está apoiado em vários travesseiros e parecia mais desperto e corado. Ele aponta para Jin:

—Esse... Hyung comilão quase acabou com toda a panqueca...

Ela ri:

—Oh! Espero que se recupere logo! Não se esqueça de continuar com a água de côco. Ela vai te suprir de nutrientes até que esteja mais forte e possa se alimentar corretamente.

Jimin ergue o polegar:

—Obrigado!

Manager Sejin toca o ombro da moça:

—Pode ir pra casa descansar. Fez um ótimo trabalho hoje!

Ele coloca um voucher para o táxi na mão da jovem e ela fala:

—Não posso aceitar, senhor! Isso não...

—Sou seu chefe, não é? Aceite ou ficarei ofendido!

Ela segura o voucher e se inclina, envergonhada diante do grupo silencioso. Sai dali o mais rápido que pode e entra no elevador. Namjoon ri:

—Não foi muito duro com ela?

—Se não falo assim, ela não ia aceitar!

Sejin olha a tela do netbook:

—Jimin! Amanhã conversaremos... No momento quero que se recupere bem. Tchau, Jin!

Jin acena e desliga o celular. Namjoon olha os outros amigos:

—Podemos deixar a coreografia pra amanhã. Vamos pra casa!

Suga desligou o equipamento de seu estúdio e seguiu com os amigos. Tão logo chegaram a casa, abraçaram Jimin, zoaram o fato de ele ter sido carregado com a ajuda da estagiária e o garoto sorriu, maroto:

—Ela é perfumada e tem as mãos macias...

Os seis amigos se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada. V desarrumou os cabelos do BTS acamado:

—Chimin-Chimin! Não vá se apaixonar pela estagiária do manager Sejin!

Jin, que estava deitado nos pés da cama, falou com expressão sonhadora no rosto:

—Ela sabe cozinhar...

Todos riem e JHope percebe o rosto de Jungkook um pouco preocupado:

—Jungkook? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

—Estou pensando na irmãzinha da Lee-na. Ouvi o médico pedir à mãe da bebê uma porção de exames. Será que ela está doente de verdade? A senhora parecia preocupada.

Todos se voltam para Jungkook e Namjoon fala:

—Crianças são assim mesmo. A Lee-na sabe disso?

—Acho que a mãe dela não falou nada a respeito.

—Com certeza não quer que a filha perca o foco no trabalho.

Jimin fala:

—A gente pode ajudar em alguma coisa?

—Talvez...

Suga estava calado até aquele momento, quando falou, aborrecido:

—Ei! Estamos nos envolvendo demais na vida dessa estagiária, não? Não acho que seja bom pra ela ou pra nós... Isso não está certo!

Namjoon coça a cabeça:

—Odeio admitir, mas o Suga tem razão... Estamos nos empolgando demais. Não é legal deixar nossos interesses particulares envolverem o trabalho dela e vice-versa.

V se senta no chão, encostado na cama:

—Como devemos agir então? Ignorar a garota? Tratá-la com indiferença?

Namjoon fala:

—Vamos deixá-la fazer o trabalho dela. Acho que é só isso...

O grupo se entreolha, concordando em silêncio e se preparam para dormir.

 **Notas finais:**

 **A história avança...**

 **Abraços!**


	6. Chapter 6- O dia do Jin

**Notas do cap.**

 **Incertos de como lidar com a estagiária Lee-na, o grupo decide agir profissionalmente, o que um gera mal estar entre eles. Um evento repentino os fará reavaliar tudo o que sentem pela garota.**

 **12/08/2016 Dia do Jin**

Era sexta-feira, o "Dia do Jin" e Lee-na tinha preparado uma lista de receitas que conhecia e queria ensinar ao BTS. Quando entrou na empresa, seguiu direto para a sala de prática, mas não encontrou os cantores. Voltou para a sala do manager e esperou.

Os outros estagiários chegaram minutos depois e Myung Seo foi à sala da garota. Ela saudou-o e ele falou a data do lançamento da mixtape. Ela sorriu e falou:

—Legal! Já tem algo em mente para o evento?

—Estou escrevendo um script e vou apresenta-lo ao meu supervisor!

—Ótimo! Se precisar de ajuda com o material, posso conseguir alguma coisa. Só me passe qual tema vai trabalhar. Sua iniciativa vai acrescentar pontos na avaliação final. Boa sorte!

Nisso kim Dan surgiu atrás de Myung:

—Oi! Eu... Queria te agradecer em nome dos outros estagiários. O que fez ontem foi... Bem! Nos tirou de entrar numa enrascada das grandes!

Ela suspira:

—Esqueça! Meu coração quase saiu pela boca também!

Eles riem e Lee-na fala a Myung:

—Fique atento. Essa mixtape é um trabalho autoral. A pessoa que dará o voto final ao seu projeto é o próprio Suga. É a ele quem você terá de convencer acima dos outros.

—Oh! Tem razão!

Saem dali e deixam a garota pensativa. Nisso, os BTS passam pelo corredor e ela se prepara. Então nenhum deles foi à sua sala e ela achou estranho. O telefone tocou, ela atendeu e soube que o manager Sejin teria uma reunião fora da empresa, chegando um pouco mais tarde. Lee-na despediu-se e saiu da sala, indo para a copa, onde apanhou um copo de água e ficou lá, bebericando sem pressa.

Passado algum tempo, Lee-na percebeu que ninguém viria, assim decidiu ir chamar Jin. Ela apareceu na porta da sala de prática e acenou para o grupo:

—Bom dia! Jin... Estou aguardando pra sairmos. O Manager Sejin ligou e deseja um bom dia a todos. Ele chegará mais tarde na BigHit!

Eles acenam com a cabeça e continuam a conversa. Jin apanha sua bolsa, se despede do grupo e passa por Lee-na sem olhar para ela ou lhe dirigir a palavra. Ela se inclina para os demais e segue atrás do BTS mais velho.

Jungkook suspira:

—Me sinto mal fazendo isso...

JHope inclina a cabeça de um lado a outro:

—É muita sacanagem tratá-la com atenção por um tempo e depois agirmos como estranhos!

Namjoon ergue as mãos:

—Calma, gente! Não vamos maltratá-la! Só... Não podemos ficar cheios de intimidade com ela!

Jimin fecha os olhos:

—Ainda soa como sacanagem...

No elevador, Lee-na falou com Jin:

—Fico feliz que o Jimin tenha se recuperado. Ele parece bem melhor e...

—Sim. Ele está bem agora.

Ela sente algo na fria resposta dada por Jin, mas decide não levar aquilo a sério e fala, retirando algo da bolsa:

—Fiz uma lista do que vamos precisar para o seu dia gastronômico. Eu...

Ele se volta para a moça:

—Acho que devíamos seguir o cronograma do manager. Talvez ele não fique satisfeito se mudarmos o que ele decidiu.

Ela hesitou, surpresa, e guardou o papel rapidamente no bolso. Apanhou a fichas do cronograma, entregando ao rapaz:

—Oh, bem... Vamos começar por aquele que você selecionar e...

Ele segurou as fichas e falou:

—Vamos para a academia.

Seguiram de carro até o endereço e Jin vai ao vestiário se trocar, deixando Lee-na na recepção dando as orientações à atendente e confirmando o profissional que atenderia o BTS. Ela ficou na sala de espera, enquanto Jin passava por uma seleção de exercícios com um personal trainer escolhido para ele.

A estagiária apanha o celular e abre a playlist, coloca os fones de ouvidos e mergulha nas músicas que costumava ouvir nas viagens de ônibus para casa. Recostou a cabeça no banco e fechou os olhos, tentando relaxar. A cena fria da recepção dos garotos insistia em ocupar seus pensamentos e a repentina mudança de planos de Jin fê-la repensar o rumo que seu trabalho seguia.

Talvez o manager Sejin tenha ficado incomodado com a mudança nas funções dela como estagiária e decidiu que os BTS deveriam se ater ao cronograma, evitando que a situação saísse de seu controle.

Pensando logicamente, Lee-na sentiu que era o caminho certo a seguir e respirou fundo, mas era uma sensação ruim e isso ela não aceitava sentir. Enquanto isso, a alguns metros dali, Jin se exercitava, mas seu olhar não se desviou da jovem em momento algum. Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou, murmurando para si:

—Eu lamento por isso... Me desculpe, Lee-na.

O tempo da academia acabou e Jin foi tomar banho e se trocar. Já na recepção, aproximou-se da estagiária que parecia adormecida e tocou no braço dela, acordando-a:

—Podemos ir ao próximo endereço. É o Spa, não?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e saíram dali em direção ao carro estacionado. Pessoas transitavam pelo estacionamento e Lee-na percebeu um grupo de cinco moças que vinha pelo passeio paralelo ao local e estavam próximas da entrada do estacionamento da academia, a poucos metros do carro da BigHit. Uma das jovens parou por um momento e falou algo com a colega do lado. Esta cobriu a boca com as mãos e riu, nervosa, enquanto as outras se aproximaram dela e voltaram sua atenção para Jin e Lee-na.

Jin estacou ao ouvir uma delas falar:

—BTS?

Lee-na segurou o braço dele. Outras pessoas que passavam no mesmo passeio se voltaram para eles e outras três garotas se aproximaram das cinco e falaram alto, apontando:

—BTS? Jin? É o Jin?

O BTS chamava atenção pelo físico e estatura, além da máscara cobrindo boca e nariz. A estagiária sentiu-o estremecer e viu o pânico nos olhos dele. Apertou o braço do rapaz e falou:

—Vamos andar rápido. Vamos tentar chegar ao carro sem piorar as coisas correndo até lá.

Ele concorda e seguem a passos rápidos, mas o movimento das pessoas ali perto aumentou mais do que Lee-na gostaria de admitir:

—Não olhe para os lados ou para trás.

Nisso, o grupo das cinco jovens entrou no estacionamento e seguiu na direção deles, ficando mais perto do carro. Lee-na analisou o espaço que tinham e percebeu que tinha muito pouco para se locomover até o veículo sem serem cercados por elas. Aquele grupo só não havia avançado mais rápido por ainda estarem em dúvida quanto à identidade do BTS, mas continuaram a andar.

Um táxi parou na avenida que ficava frente à academia e deixou um passageiro na calçada. A única barreira entre o estacionamento e a avenida era um canteiro de pequenos arbustos que o delimitava. Lee-na tocou o braço de Jin com força:

—Vamos correr! Me siga... Agora!

Num impulso, ganharam metros de distância das jovens e chegaram ao canteiro. Lee-na gritou:

—Táxi!

O taxista viu os dois saltando o canteiro para o passeio logo à frente e correrem na direção do veículo. Viu também o grupo de moças que corria logo atrás e o outro grupo seguindo pelo passeio e virando a esquina do estacionamento. Ele deu marcha a ré e gesticulou para que os dois entrassem logo. O motorista da BigHit permaneceu parado onde estava, pois sabia que seria pior se tentasse resgatar Jin e Lee-na naquela situação.

Lee-na avançou para a porta e abriu-a de uma vez. Jin saltou para dentro do táxi e sentiu a porta fechar atrás de si. Ele olhou para Lee-na, desesperado e ela falou:

—Vá para o próximo endereço!

O taxista arrancou o carro, enquanto a estagiária era cercada por um grupo de jovens que gritavam e gesticulavam. Jin ainda olhava para a cena, a respiração acelerada e as pernas bambas.

O taxista despertou-o do transe:

—Por pouco, colega! Pra onde quer ir?

Jin falou o local mecanicamente e permaneceu olhando para trás, sendo impossível de ver o que estava acontecendo com Lee-na.

No estacionamento, Lee-na permaneceu calada e quieta, enquanto era tocada e arguida sobre quem era o rapaz de boné e máscara, se ele era um BTS e quem ela era. O silêncio da garota irritou o grupo e uma das moças desferiu uma bofetada no rosto de Lee-na:

—Fale, garota!

Kyun Lee-na ergueu o rosto e falou entredentes:

—Se ele é um BTS, onde estão os outros?

O grupo olhou ao redor e para o estacionamento. Lee-na sentia a face arder e falou:

—Não me admira que qualquer artista tenha medo de circular livremente por ser abordado dessa forma!

A estagiária empurrou algumas moças para sair do meio delas. A garota que a agrediu falou alto:

—Quem era ele?

Lee-na esfregou a face dolorida e falou, enquanto se afastava de volta ao estacionamento:

—Faz alguma diferença agora que ele foi embora?

As jovens se entreolham, misto de frustração e certa dose de constrangimento pela atitude impulsiva. O motorista da BigHit aproximou-se da estagiária e ofereceu-lhe um lenço:

—Sua boca está... Eh. O Jin ligou...

Lee-na tocou o canto da boca e sentiu o gosto de sangue. A mucosa da bochecha havia se cortado com a força do tapa e ela riu, com raiva:

—Bando de malucas... Vamos embora daqui.

O grupo de moças viu Lee-na entrar no carro preto e sair dali. Perderam algum tempo discutindo se o rapaz era ou não o Jin dos BTS, mas logo perceberam que haviam perdido a chance de interagir com seu famoso ídolo.

Lee-na tinha o olhar perdido na paisagem urbana e o motorista não teve coragem de perguntar como ela se sentia. Quando chegaram ao Spa, Jin já estava sendo atendido e restava à estagiária esperar por ele. Uma das atendentes viu o rosto machucado de Lee-na e falou:

—O que... Foi isso?

—Um acidente, nada demais!

—Acidente? Isso está feio... Venha comigo!

Lee-na foi levada para uma das salas de estética e acomodada numa poltrona confortável. A esteticista examinou a face com o hematoma:

—Oh, querida! Quem te agrediu?

Lee-na sorri, surpresa:

—Oh! Eh... Uma fã mais empolgada do Jin... Eu estou bem!

A atendente oferece um líquido para Lee-na bochechar:

—É um antisséptico bucal. Vai evitar que o machucado interno infeccione. Agora vamos dar um jeito nesse hematoma!

A mulher aplicou uma camada generosa do que parecia um gel com cheiro de planta, cobriu com gaze e depois colocou uma mini bolsa térmica fria:

—Agora quero que fique bem quieta e deixe isso fazer efeito, ok? Eu volto para terminar o processo.

Lee-na concordou e relaxou o corpo. Pouco a pouco, a tensão da fuga venceu-a e ela cochilou. Jin terminou seu tratamento estético e foi falar com a estagiária, mas encontrou apenas o motorista no carro. Ele falou sobre o que viu acontecer e Jin exasperou-se:

—Onde ela está? Está bem? Foi ferida?

Uma atendente aproximou-se deles:

—Senhor? Procura sua amiga? Ela está bem. Estamos cuidando dela e...

—Oh, céus! Eu quero vê-la!

—Fique calmo. É um hematoma simples e nada que um gel calmante não resolva!

Jin volta para o interior do Spa com a mulher. Ele é conduzido a uma pequena sala onde Lee-na havia sido deixada em repouso. Ela cochilava numa poltrona reclinada e o rosto parecia levemente inchado. O BTS puxou a cadeira e sentou-se perto dela, tomando sua mão e segurando-a com carinho:

—Ela... Me tirou de uma enrascada e ficou para trás para que eu ficasse em segurança. Quando ela fechou a porta do táxi e o motorista arrancou... Eu fiquei sem reação vendo ela cercada por todas aquelas garotas!

A atendente vê o rosto do rapaz enrubescer e os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Ela se inclina e sai dali discretamente, deixando Jin sozinho com a estagiária.

Lee-na despertou com a sensação de sua mão sendo segura e volta o rosto para o lado. Jin estava ali, sentado em silêncio, olhando a mão dela entre as suas. Ela se senta, surpresa:

—Oh! Eu... Caí no sono!

Jin ergue os olhos avermelhados, levemente inchados e ela o encara:

—Jin! O que foi?

Ele sorri:

—Que bom que está bem... Que loucura foi aquela?

Ela suspira:

—Esqueça o que houve. Não ia dar para embarcar com você sem que elas nos alcançassem! Não era de mim que estavam atrás, lembra?

Ele apontou para o rosto dela:

—E o que é isso?

—Ah... Uma bolsa térmica?

Ele começa a rir e ela também. Jin fala olhando-a nos olhos:

—Nunca mais me assuste assim!

—Não se preocupe quanto a isso!

Ela retira a bolsa do rosto e sai da poltrona reclinável. Pouco depois estão na recepção e a esteticista aparece para examinar Lee-na:

—Querida! Precisava de mais alguns minutos!

Lee-na se inclina:

—Já fez muito por mim e estou agradecida por estar bem melhor agora! Pode acreditar!

—Tenha um bom dia então! Se sentir algo diferente, faça compressas de água fria, está bem?

—Certo! Vou me lembrar disso! Bom trabalho a todos! Obrigada!

Jin e Lee-na se inclinam para o grupo de atendentes que os recepcionara. Outros clientes sorriram ao ver a cena toda e logo o casal saía para o veículo, onde entraram e permaneceram em silêncio, enquanto seguiam para o próximo endereço. Lee-na parecia distraída ou fingia estar para não falar com o BTS. Ele suspirou e recostou a cabeça na poltrona do veículo:

—Perdi a vontade de continuar com isso...

Ela virou-se para ele, mas nada disse. Jin olhou-a:

—Não vai dizer nada?

—O que devo dizer? O dia é seu...

—Era para estarmos cozinhando como chefs e não correndo de fãs alucinadas com minha beleza hipnótica!

Lee-na riu e cobriu a boca com as mãos e fechou os olhos, apertando-os. Jin exclamou:

—Ei! Eu sou o galã do BTS! Não há discussão sobre isso!

A estagiária suspira:

—Ok, Senhor Galã! Vamos ficar rodando pela cidade até a gasolina acabar?

Ele falou com o motorista:

—Vamos para o mercado central da cidade.

A estagiária não comentou a escolha de Jin e quando chegaram ao local, ele colocou o boné, óculos e o capuz da jaqueta. Desceu do carro e puxou a jovem com ele. Andaram alguns metros e Lee-na olhou ao redor:

—Hum... Aqui não dá pra fugir.

—Não precisa. Olhe ao seu redor...

Ela observou muitas senhoras, idosos, vendedores e alguns turistas. Ali não era ambiente onde encontrariam um grupo de fãs de K-pop. A mistura de sons, cores e cheiros eram outro diferencial e nem todas as jovens curtiam um lugar como aquele. Jin sentiu-se mais à vontade, pagou para Lee-na sorvete, bolinho de peixe e comprou legumes, condimentos, frutos do mar e por último levou uma couve chinesa gigante.

Lee-na ajudou-o a carregar um bocado das coisas e ao entrarem no carro, Jin falou ao motorista:

—Vamos pra casa!

A estagiária encarou-o:

—Jin... Eu... Acho que não é uma boa ideia.

—Estou em dívida com você! É o mínimo que posso fazer para...

Ela segura a mão dele:

—Não me deve nada, Jin... Eu podia ter recusado o trabalho com vocês e escolhido outra função na BigHit, mas o manager Sejin me incumbiu dessa responsabilidade e é um desafio pra mim!

Ele aperta a mão dela:

—Odeio sua atitude madura e responsável...

Ela sorri:

—Vamos voltar para a empresa.

Quando chegaram, Lee-na ajudou-o a guardar suas compras na geladeira e depois seguiu para sua sala, colocando a agenda em dia e conferindo os e-mails do manager relacionados a contratos e eventos dos BTS. Sejin surgiu à porta e falou:

—Kyun Lee-na? Eu soube o que aconteceu hoje... Venha comigo.

Ela acompanhou-o e foram para a sala do CEO Bang-PD nin. Esse falava ao telefone e gesticulou para que os dois se sentassem. Ao desligar o aparelho, PD nin encarou-a:

—Senhorita Kyun Lee-na...

Ela espera, preocupada, e ele fala:

—Não sei se elogio você ou te dou uma advertência por se colocar em risco!

Ela baixa o rosto e aguarda o desfecho da conversa. PD nin inclinou-se para frente:

—Não vai se defender?

—O que posso dizer? Não pensei muito. Só precisava tirar o Jin de lá.

—E quanto a você?

—Não era de mim que elas estavam atrás...

O manager sorriu, olhando para seu chefe:

—O que foi que eu disse?

PD nin riu:

—Muitos entrariam em pânico e fugiriam da cena... Pelo visto você não costuma fugir de uma briga, não?

Ela se inclina e diz:

—Vou seguir o cronograma do manager Sejin. Me comprometo a finalizar a agenda conforme foi solicitado.

Ambos percebem que a estagiária não renderia aquele assunto além do que já haviam conversado e a dispensaram da rápida reunião. Tão logo a moça saiu da sala, Sejin suspirou:

—Não sei o que pensar... Ela é tão...

—Old School?

O manager sorri:

—É... Pode ser isso. Uma juventude que não vamos encontrar nos dias de hoje!

PD nin coloca a mão no queixo:

—Se ela fosse um garoto... Imagina o que poderia realizar?

—Um manager, talvez?

—Eh... E aqueles sete garotos no auge dos seus hormônios! Ah! O caos! Sejin, por favor, não deixe as coisas fugirem do controle!

Eles riem e o manager retorna à sua sala. Recordou-se que os estagiários sairiam às 17 horas nessa sexta-feira, mas ninguém se manifestou para tal coisa.

Lee-na estava no banheiro examinando a face dolorida e o pequeno corte na mucosa da boca. Não conseguia esquecer os olhares das fãs sobre ela, algo entre a raiva e a insanidade. De repente, ela teve medo pelos jovens do BTS e pelo que tinha de enfrentar a cada evento, cada apresentação, cada viagem. Recordou-se do rosto de Jin e seus olhos. Ela viu medo real neles e sentiu um aperto no peito. Havia ouvido falar de anti-fãs e haters, das tentativas de ataque a cantores e artistas da tv, muitas vezes com graves consequências. Saiu do banheiro e voltou à sala e Sejin voltou seu olhar para ela:

—Lee-na? Não era hoje o dia da reunião de formandos?

Ela colocou a mão na testa:

—Oh, céus! Eu... Me esqueci completamente! O pessoal desmarcou! Muitos estarão atarefados e não poderão comparecer, assim decidimos reagendar...

O manager ergue uma sobrancelha:

—Oh, certo! Certo! Mas não se esqueça de me avisar com antecedência qual a nova data do encontro, ok?

—Sim, senhor! Eu...

—Foi um dia atípico. Eu entendo seu esquecimento...

—Obrigada, senhor.

Ela sentou-se em sua mesa de trabalho e abriu o e-mail, imprimiu o contrato da sessão de fotos da próxima semana, leu e passou para o manager. Ele apanhou o documento e perguntou:

—Ah, o contrato... Já leu?

—Sim.

—Ótimo! Vou levar ao PD nin para aprovação. Quando terminar seus relatórios, pode ir pra casa.

Ele acena e sai da sala. Ela suspira aliviada por ter escapulido da mentira dos trinta minutos mais cedo. Desliga o computador, guarda o material de trabalho e apanha a mochila, coloca os fones de ouvido e liga sua playlist.

No corredor, ela caminha distraída e não percebe Jimin aparecer na porta da copa, chamando por ela. Absorvida pela música, ela segue calmamente e entra no elevador, enquanto o BTS retornou ao salão de prática e Namjoon perguntou:

—Cadê a Lee-na?

—Foi embora... Eu chamei por ela, mas não me atendeu!

Jin estava sentado no chão:

—Ela estava com os fones de ouvido?

—Não sei... Talvez.

Jin coça a cabeça e fala:

—Nada me tira da cabeça que eu devia ter feito o outro cronograma! Ela não teria passado por aquela situação...

Namjoon caminhava pelo salão:

—Ela... Estava com medo?

Jin fechou os olhos e recordou do momento em que a porta do táxi fechou atrás dele. O grupo de moças saltou o canteiro logo atrás de Lee-na, que recuou para o passeio, sendo logo cercada por elas. Os olhos de Lee-na estavam fixos em Jin e ele viu-a mover os lábios_ "Vá para o próximo local".

Jin suspirou:

—Medo, não... Acho que ela estava com... Raiva.

Suga se levanta:

—Tudo ao redor dessa garota parece dramático demais! Vou pro estúdio.

—Não vem pra casa conosco?

—Não. Amanhã cedo apareço lá para arrumar as malas.

JHope ri:

—É um rebelde!

Aos poucos a BigHit se esvazia de seus funcionários e, por fim, Suga fica sozinho em seu estúdio. Ele testava uma bateria de sons novos, quando pensou na estagiária enfrentando uma turba de fãs alucinadas para que Jin conseguisse fugir. Perguntou-se que idiota se colocaria na frente de algo assim, correndo o risco de ser ferida gravemente? E porque ela faria isso por qualquer um deles?

Suga fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça. Sabia que não teria essa resposta se não fosse da própria Lee-na. Naquela noite, nenhum BTS conseguiu tirar a garota de seus pensamentos. Jin estava sentado no tapete da pequena sala, a olhar a noite. Os sons da cidade se acalmavam e ele ainda tinha os sentimentos de medo e preocupação tirando-lhe o sono.

Jungkook dormia profundamente e V saiu do quarto para ir até o hyung mais velho:

—Hyung? Sem sono? Vá descansar!

Jin sorriu, mas não parecia bem:

—Eu precisava saber como ela está... Se está bem!

—Ela está! Lembra que levou Lee-na no seu mercado favorito e se divertiram?

Jin balança a cabeça e V sorri:

—Na segunda vai vê-la de novo! Então você fala o que está te aborrecendo!

Jin olha o celular e disca o número salvo da estagiária. O aparelho chama por algum tempo e quando o BTS pensa em desistir, a voz sonolenta de Lee-na é ouvida:

—Quem...

Jin sorri:

—Lee-na?

—Jin? Oi! Aconteceu alguma coisa? O Jimin está bem?

—Todos bem... Eu só... Queria saber se está bem... De verdade!

Ele a ouve suspirar:

—Oh, céus, Jin! Eu... Traumatizei você, não?

—Eu só...

Ela fala com voz calma:

—Você vai voltar para sua cama, se deitar e começar a contar carneirinhos, dançarinas havaianas e vai dormir, entendeu?

Ele sorri:

—Prefiro as dançarinas...

—Pegou o espírito da coisa. Boa noite, Jin... Descanse, ok?

—Boa noite...

Ela desliga e ele coloca o celular encostado na testa. V afaga o ombro do amigo:

—Ouviu a garota, hyung? É uma ordem!

—Certo! Vamos dormir, então!

 **Notas finais:**

Não sei se coloco capítulos mais longos...

Bem. Espero que estejam gostando. Quero lembrar que tudo aqui é imaginação. As rotinas criadas para a fic são baseadas numa pesquisa básica sobre o grupo. As datas que aparecem também são baseadas nas agendas dos shows, eventos e fanmeetings que aconteceram em 2016. Tentei intercalar a trama dentro desse contexto para ficar mais próximo do que aconteceu na época do lançamento da mixtape do rapper Suga.

Té mais!


	7. Chapter 7- O dia de Namjoon

**Notas do cap.**

 **O conflito entre Lee-na e Suga se intensifica. Desconfiado, o rapper não acredita que a estagiária seja tão confiável quanto parece.**

 **** obs. O show em Tóquio dia 14/08/2016 nunca foi cancelado. Tomei a Liberdade de usar o dia para dar sequência à trama e não perder o roteiro.**

* * *

O sábado do grupo foi animado com uma sessão rápida de fotos na empresa, uma videoconferência com os produtores do show no Japão e a visita da cantora Suran ao BTS Suga. Ela havia sido convidada por ele para revisar os ajustes da música onde a mesma cantava na tão esperada mixtape do rapper. Ela permaneceu na BigHit até as 10 horas e depois despediu-se do grupo, indo embora em seu próprio carro.

Antes da 12 horas, os BTS estavam no aeroporto a caminho de Tóquio, onde fariam o show no YoYogi National Gymnasium por volta das 19 horas. Foi um evento memorável, porém o show do dia seguinte foi cancelado ****** devido à ameaça de tempestades fortes de verão na cidade, conhecidas como _"Baiu zensen",_ forçando o BTS a retornar para Seul antes do previsto e com uma nova agenda para atender aos fãs que tinham ingresso para aquela data.

Suga estava deitado no chão da sala com a luz do sol, que vinha da janela, incidindo sobre ele. Dormia profundamente e acabou por ter um estranho sonho onde andava pelos corredores escuros da BigHit. A única fonte de luz vinha do elevador e dentro dele, Lee-na estava parada, encarando-o. O BTS seguia devagar, percebendo que estava descalço e sem camisa.

Então ele viu Lee-na desabotoar a camisa, sem desviar o olhar dele. Constrangido, ele virou-se, mas algo fê-lo voltar o rosto na direção da jovem e do interior da blusa aberta dela, dezenas de braços longos e finos emergiram na direção do rapaz.

Aterrorizado, ele recuou e correu pela escuridão, ouvindo os sons das mãos e unhas arranhando as paredes dos corredores. Suga acordou num supetão e exclamou:

—AAARGHHH! Que Pôrra de pesadelo foi esse?

Os amigos se voltaram para ele e riram. Jungkook tirou os olhos do videogame e falou:

—Eh, Suga hyung! Eu avisei pra não comer daquela lasanha congelada do Jin!

Suga encarou o maknae com uma expressão pouco amistosa e se levantou do chão. Foi ao banheiro e lavou o rosto, mirando-se no espelho e murmurando para si:

—Que merda foi aquela?

Saiu dali para o quarto, trocou de roupas e voltou para a sala:

—Vou dar uma volta por aí. Vou levar o carro...

Ninguém fez qualquer comentário e Suga deixa o apartamento. Namjoon olha Jin e acena com a cabeça. Ambos saem da sala e seguem para a pequena varanda da área de serviço. Jin olha a cidade ao longe e fala:

—Desde a chegada de Lee-na que Suga tem agido muito estranho, percebeu?

—Acho que nosso amigo está em conflito...

—Conflito?

—Sim... Já viu quando um garoto começa a se interessar por uma garota... Ele passa a hostilizá-la porque não entende bem o que sente e por ela mexer com ele... Quanto mais jovem, mais arredio ele fica.

Jin ri:

—Isso é na escola fundamental, não?

—Dadas as experiências pessoais de cada um aqui, acho que não estamos muito longe disso!

—Que sacanagem, cara! Então acha que o Suga...

—Ou isso, ou o jeito de Lee-na realmente o deixa bolado. Ela é um tanto sistemática, direta e...

Jin exclama:

—Parecida com ele? Oh! Talvez ele veja um pouco de si mesmo na garota e não goste de pensar a respeito.

Namjoon balança a cabeça:

—Oh, cara! Eu não quero pensar no "Dia do Suga"!

Eles voltam para a sala e Jungkook sorri:

—Foram conversar sobre o Suga, não é?

—Estávamos falando sobre o Dia do Suga.

Todos se voltam para os dois e V ri:

—Vai ter?

JHope ri:

—Oh! Vai ser um evento!

Jimin, que lia uma revista, diz:

—Eles vão se matar...

Todos caem na risada, mas Namjoon fala:

—A coisa pode ficar feia, vamos ter que ajudar nisso!

Jin ergue uma sobrancelha:

—Hum? Vamos dar uma de cupido?

Os outros fecham a cara:

—Que cupido que nada!

—Cupido não!

Namjoon ri do aparente ciúme dos rapazes e exclama:

—Ah, céus! Estamos perdidos!

Suga dirigia pelas ruas quase vazias do centro àquela hora do dia e decide ir até o viaduto do Rio Oksu. De lá era possível ver toda a extensão da cidade ao longe e ele seguiu um pouco mais à frente. De repente, lembrou-se que Jungkook mencionara a região onde a estagiária Kyun Lee-na morava. Balançou a cabeça, xingando-se internamente, mas continuou dirigindo e parou num quarteirão qualquer do bairro residencial. Era um labirinto de ruas e prédios divididos em blocos e quadras organizadas, arborizado e aparentemente tranquilo.

Havia uma pequena mercearia, milagrosamente aberta num domingo à tarde, e Suga entrou nela para comprar água. Seguiu de volta ao carro e tomou um gole da garrafa. Nisso, virou-se e viu uma jovem andando de bicicleta com uma criança na garupa, numa cadeirinha adaptada para bebês.

Suga cuspiu a água num jato e molhou a blusa. A moça pedalava pela rua, subindo devagar, enquanto falava alegremente com a pequena que batia palmas. O BTS reconheceu Lee-na, de short jeans, camiseta preta e os cabelos longos presos num rabo de cavalo. Voltou para o carro, furioso consigo mesmo por ter dirigido até ali:

—Babaca! O que deu em você pra vir até aqui? No que estava pensando e...

Socou o volante e encostou a testa nele. Respirou fundo e tomou a mesma direção pra onde a estagiária havia seguido. Pouco depois, encontrou um parque aberto, onde algumas pessoas se divertiam com seus filhos. Ali, Lee-na brincava na areia com a irmã caçula e ajudava a menininha a construir casinhas, que na verdade pareciam apenas amontoados de areia.

A estagiária limpava as roupas e cabelos da bebê toda vez que essa jogava areia para cima. Vez ou outra tirava uma mamadeira de água da bolsa e colocava na boca de criança, que batia palminhas enquanto bebia. Suga via, do carro, toda a cena e por um tempo ficou sem saber se descia ou ia embora.

Lee-na estava guardando a mamadeira na bolsa a tiracolo quando teve uma estranha sensação e levantou a cabeça. Ela virou-se e Suga viu que ela sentiu ser observada. Ele desceu do veículo e trancou-o com o controle. De boné, óculos escuros e máscara, seguiu até o parquinho e a estagiária levantou-se, trazendo a irmã no colo. Ela esperou que ele se aproximasse e olhou ao redor, procurando os outros BTS. Quando percebeu que ele estava sozinho, franziu o cenho e esperou.

Suga olhou mais uma vez ao redor e tirou a máscara e os óculos. A bebê bateu palminhas e ergueu os bracinhos na direção do rapaz. Lee-na afagou o ombro dela, carinhosamente:

—Oh, meu bem, não! Não é o Jungkook!

Suga sorriu para a menininha e Lee-na encarou-o séria:

—Certo... Min Yoongi, não é? Se deu ao trabalho de vir até aqui em pleno domingo, então estou ouvindo...

Ele sorriu no canto da boca:

— O "Dia do Suga" não vai rolar...

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e ele conclui:

—Não posso discutir as escolhas do manager Sejin ou do PD nin, mas posso decidir o que quero ou não fazer.

Ela suspira:

—Certo... Ouça. Eu não escolhi trabalhar com seu grupo. Ainda não sei realmente o que estou fazendo pra ajudar o manager ou a empresa BigHit, mas fui incumbida da agenda de vocês e vou fazer isso. No começo fiquei um tanto apreensiva, mas agora isso não me incomoda.

—O que faz não é nem a ponta do iceberg, garota.

—Obrigada por me lembrar disso, mas eu sei as minhas responsabilidades!

Ele a encara e ri:

—Sério? Vai continuar com esse circo?

—Circo? Oh! Eu...

Ela baixa o olhar, o rosto vermelho e o corpo trêmulo. Suga se vira devagar, se afastando dela, quando ouve:

—Qual é o seu problema comigo?

Ele dá de ombros:

—Não curto gente estranha se metendo com meus amigos. Ao contrário de mim, eles podem ser considerados até ingênuos para algumas coisas. Acho que entendeu o que quero dizer...

Lee-na fica em silêncio. Os olhos fixos nele e o rosto violentamente corado. Ele volta a esconder o rosto e os olhos e entra no carro, enquanto a estagiária abraça a irmã e segue com ela para o banco de areia. Dali em diante não conseguiu mais brincar como antes. Ela não olhou quando o carro se afastou e rumou para o centro. Quando voltou para casa ao fim da tarde, aproveitou-se do momento em que dava banho em Chaerin e chorou em silêncio.

Suga voltou ao apartamento levando refrigerantes, salgados, doces e sucos. Os amigos jogavam baralho e JHope estava ganhando, arrancando exclamações de revolta de Jin e V. Eles encararam o rapper com as sacolas e festejaram:

—Estamos salvos!

Jin apanhou copos na cozinha e todos se serviram do lanche, sentados no chão da sala. Namjoon falou:

—E aí? Foi muito longe?

—O suficiente.

—Parece satisfeito com alguma coisa.

—Normal.

Comeram e conversaram sobre vários assuntos, incluindo a sessão de fotos que aconteceria na semana seguinte e Jungkook comentou:

—Oh, Rap Monster! Amanhã é o seu dia, não?

O rapaz balança a cabeça:

—Eh! Espero poder ajudar a Lee-na a cumprir o cronograma.

Os amigos concordam e continuam o jogo. Jimin faz sua jogada e diz:

—Eu não consegui cumprir meu cronograma!

V rebate:

—Sem chance! Teve a Lee-na cuidando de você como uma enfermeira particular! Com direito à refeição caseira!

JHope ri:

—Podemos arranjar um machucado pra você, Taehyung! Então pedimos a Lee-na pra vir aqui!

O grupo começa a empurrar e socar V, que pede socorro a Suga. Este ri e fala:

—Você pediu por isso.

Passada a farra, os BTS terminam o jogo com vitória avassaladora de JHope. Haviam apostado algumas guloseimas e ele ficou com tudo, mas dividiu entre os amigos generosamente.

Suga foi para o quarto que dividia com JHope e deitou-se na cama. A imagem da estagiária veio-lhe à mente e ele respirou fundo, irritado. Sabia que não tinha de ir lá e que o acaso fez com que se encontrassem fora da BigHit. Sabia também que suas palavras haviam afetado a garota e, dentro de si, questionou se havia usado o tom certo com ela.

Fechou os olhos e virou-se na cama. Se acreditava que ela era uma pessoa dissimulada e tinha intenções obscuras em relação aos seus amigos, porque se sentia estranho após ter falado "suas verdades" à estagiária?

Longe dali, Lee-na colocava a irmã na cama, cantando para que ela dormisse. Sua mãe costurava no quarto e esperou a filha terminar para chamá-la. A jovem aproximou-se e sentou ao lado da mãe na cama:

—Ela dorme agora. Parece bem melhor... Brincamos muito hoje à tarde.

A mulher toca o rosto da filha com carinho:

—Sei quando algo te aborrece...

—Não é nada, mãe! Não há...

—Seus olhos mudam... O brilho neles.

Lee-na abaixa a cabeça e a mãe afaga seu ombro:

—Não esconda problemas de mim por crer que não posso te ajudar. Seu pai está longe, lutando por nós e eu estou aqui, lutando como ele. Somos família, querida... Isso é que mais importa.

Lee-na sorri, mas seu semblante parece cansado:

—O estágio... Não é bem o que eu esperava. Existem eventos que não consigo avaliar... Não sei se posso continuar.

—Algo a ver com o rapaz que veio aqui?

—Jungkook? Oh, não! Ele é um doce de pessoa... Mas um amigo dele não crê que eu possa ser uma boa influência para o grupo deles.

A mulher abraça a filha:

—Vai deixar se abater por uma pessoa só? Se todos os outros não pensarem como ele, você não deve considerar a opinião negativa!

A jovem balança a cabeça:

—Eh... Mas essa pessoa tem muita influência sobre os outros.

—Hum, entendi. Bom. Acho que você deve ignorá-lo. Não estamos no mundo para agradar a todos e nem mudar a mente de pessoas que acham saber tudo da vida.

Lee-na sorri:

—Valeu, mãe!

A mulher beija a testa da filha:

—Conheço seu empenho e competência em tudo que faz. Vai passar por esse estágio com pontuação máxima!

Lee-na sai dali para seu próprio quarto e se deita. As palavras da mãe a confortaram um pouco, mas porque ainda se sentia tão mal com a opinião do BTS Suga? Isso não devia mexer tanto com ela. Sabia da própria capacidade, então o que ele achava não deveria importar.

 **2ª feira-15/08**

Era o Dia de Namjoon e Lee-na havia acordado bem cedo para não se atrasar. Ele era o líder do grupo e o trainee mais antigo do BTS, respeitado e admirado pelos amigos, ela sabia que seria uma experiência diferente. Respirou fundo ao por os pés no saguão da recepção e entrou no elevador. Não pensou como se comportaria ao ver Suga de novo e decidiu não comentar o estranho encontro no dia anterior.

Ela foi até a copa e tomou um copo de leite. Seguiu para sua sala e esperou. Eun-Ja e Minh So chegaram depois e passaram pela sala dela, acenando e sorrindo, algo que ela retribuiu. O manager Sejin apareceu pouco depois e cumprimentou-a:

—Bom dia, Lee-na! O contrato chegou! Quero que leve ao setor de Processos e peça para protocolarem. Enviaremos o mais rápido possível!

—Sim, senhor!

Com o contrato nas mãos, ela sai dali em direção à parte contábil da empresa. Ao invés de tomar o elevador, seguiu pelas escadas e dois lances depois, ela vai até o escritório. O estagiário Kim Dan trabalhava lá e sorriu ao recebê-la:

—Lee-na! Decidiu subir um pouco mais de posição?

Ela faz uma careta:

—Contrato urgente! Uma sessão de fotos para a semana e os dados estão no canhoto anexo. É pra ontem!

—Considere entregue! Como está tudo?

—Vai bem... Daqui a pouco vou sair com o líder do grupo.

—Oh! Que trabalho, hein?

—Não se anime tanto. Não é tão fácil ou divertido quanto parece.

—O pessoal comentou... Você quase foi linchada por fãs enlouquecidas!

—Não foi bem assim, mas foi assustador!

—É o último?

—Ainda não. Há o outro integrante... Suga.

—Como é mesmo o nome dele?

—Min Yoongi.

—Isso! Ouvi dizer que ele é genial, mas tem um temperamento difícil...

—Bem, isso é problema dele. Vou voltar ao trabalho, agora. Tchau!

Kim Dan acena e ela sai dali de volta às escadas. Ao chegar ao seu andar, ela ouviu a voz do manager Sejin no corredor perto da escada de incêndio. Ela fica quieta e o escuta falar, com tom de voz preocupado:

—Como assim tirando fotografias? Alguém viu quem era a pessoa? No aeroporto? Não... Não faça nada ainda. Não quero uma propaganda desse tipo de coisa. Não precisamos deixar os garotos apreensivos ou assustados. Me mantenha informado, ok?

Lee-na espera o manager sair dali e abre a porta de incêndio, voltando para a sua sala. Preocupada com aquela conversa, ela esperou por Namjoon, mas quem apareceu na porta foi Jin:

—Oi!

Ela sorri:

—Oi! Bom dia.

—Vem comigo.

Lee-na se levanta e segue o BTS até a copa. Os outros garotos estão ao redor da mesa e nela bolos, biscoitos, frutas e outras guloseimas matinais arrumadas sobre uma toalha xadrez. Jimin sorri:

—Queremos que aceite como agradecimento. Tem sido muito legal conosco e...

Assustada, ela ergueu os olhos para o grupo:

—Oh! Eu... Eu não posso aceitar! Vocês não precisam fazer nada disso pra mim! Por favor, não façam isso!

Jin percebe que ela estava aborrecida:

—Oh, Lee-na! Não era nossa intenção...

Ela cobre a boca com a mão:

—É muito gentil o que estão fazendo, mas é melhor não... Ah! Namjoon? Podemos ir?

Ela sai dali e espera na sala do manager. Sente o rosto quente e bebe alguns goles de água para refrescar a garganta, apertada para chorar. Na copa, os BTS se entreolham e nisso, Suga entra e bate palmas:

—Eba! Café da manhã!

Ele pega um pedaço de bolo e dá uma generosa mordida. Jungkook o encara, furioso e ele olha ao redor:

—Hum? Que foi?

Um a um, os BTS deixam a copa e Suga apanha uma caneca de café. Olha a mesa e suspira:

—Eh, pessoal...

Namjoon foi à sala do manager e viu Lee-na:

—Estou pronto.

Ela se levanta e entrega o cronograma. Ele lê as fichas e fala:

—É isso, então?

—Sim.

—Certo. Vamos lá!

No carro, Lee-na olha as mãos e o BTS sabe que ela estava escolhendo as palavras para conversar com ele. O líder BTS se adianta:

—Eu acho que entendi sua recusa...

Ela ergueu o olhar para ele, que sorriu condescendente:

—Não deve ser nada fácil executar suas tarefas e, ao mesmo tempo, ter de lidar com as particularidades de cada um. Os meninos tiveram a ideia do café por causa de como agiu com eles...

Ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça:

—Eu... Fui grosseira. Mas não esperava... Oh, desculpe! Eu lamento ter agido daquela forma!

—Nós estamos acostumados com todo tipo de mimo das nossas fãs... Elas nos amam, amam o BTS, mas é difícil separar o ídolo da pessoa que cada um é na vida real. Você não sabe nada sobre nós, não é?

—Nada que tenha sido publicado.

—Então está em vantagem com relação à maioria das pessoas. Todos acham que sabem tudo de nós, mas nossa rotina particular não vai a público como todo mundo gostaria.

—Por isso o assédio é tão grande...

—É...

Namjoon respira fundo. Ela sabia que aquela conversa era importante para ele e decidiu ser o mais honesta possível:

—Namjoon... Quando eu disse que não sou uma fã, não quer dizer que não respeito o trabalho que fazem e depois do que aconteceu com Jimin, JHope e Jin, entendo o quanto deve ser difícil...

Ele sorri:

—Sou grato por sua sinceridade. Talvez o fato de não ser uma fã nos dê a oportunidade de mostrar um outro lado nosso.

Ela ergue uma sobrancelha:

—Eh?

Ele baixa o olhar, quase tímido:

—Nós temos pouco contato com... Garotas de verdade. Por trás das personalidades do BTS, somos rapazes como qualquer outro. Temos nossas manias, nossos medos, defeitos, desejos e qualidades. Me desculpe por dizer essas coisas tão abertamente pra você e me diga se estou sendo indiscreto ou cruzando alguma fronteira que...

Lee-na se recosta na poltrona do veículo e olha para a janela:

—Não se preocupe... Acho que já cruzei algumas fronteiras depois que comecei esse estágio...

Ele a olha sem compreender muito bem o que ela quis dizer e a primeira parada do cronograma foi o conhecido Spa, onde Lee-na tornou-se uma figura popular entre as atendentes, conversando com elas sobre uma porção de assuntos, principalmente sobre estética e cosméticos. Ao sair de lá com Namjoon, ela recebeu de presente uma bolsa com kits de rotina de beleza e ficou envergonhada pelo mimo. O BTS riu e falou que agora ela era tão famosa quanto eles no Spa, algo que ela negou, sem muita convicção.

A segunda ficha levou-os a um centro comercial e cultural antigo de Seul, o Ant village, onde havia grafites e esculturas de artistas desconhecidos espalhados pelas esquinas e frente às lojas. O local preferido de Namjoon era um sebo de livros velhos e raros, onde ele podia esquecer o mundo enquanto lia algum autor preferido. Contou para Lee-na que não tinha coragem de convidar os amigos para lugares como aquele, pois provavelmente eles não iriam e ainda brigariam com ele. Ela riu e falou:

—Já tentou antes? Gostei muito desse lugar! Não conhecia as obras de arte ao ar livre e os desenhos nos muros. Acho que eles iam curtir um programa diferente...

—Acha que devo tentar?

—Acho.

—É... Pode ser.

Compraram livros, revistas antigas, falaram de escritores coreanos e internacionais. Lee-na falou que não gostava muito de poesia, mas sabia que esse tipo de literatura abria a mente para a metalinguagem. Ela curtia suspense, ficção e Namjoon ficou contente por expor suas ideias sobre um roteiro de livro que lia sempre. Num certo momento, a estagiária falou do clipe de Blood, Sweat and tears:

—Esse vídeo foi baseado num livro de Herman Hesse, não é?

—Boa parte dele sim... É Demian.

—Eu li essa obra ainda na faculdade. O personagem principal pra mim é Demian... Ele é um anjo caído, não? Ele é a serpente ou algo do tipo...

Namjoon a encara e sorri:

—Oh! Você também pensa que ele seduz Sinclair e o conduz à iluminação, mas ao mesmo tempo a perda da inocência?

Ela sorri:

—Sim. Acho que iluminação é isso. Perde-se algo para ganhar algo em troca... Como Odin e seu olho.

Namjoon suspira:

—Oh, céus! Você...

Ela percebe que ele estava empolgado e iam longe com aquela conversa:

—Bom. De volta ao cronograma, não é?

Ele pestanejou e coçou a nuca:

—Oh! Sim! Eh... Está com fome?

Ela consulta o celular:

—Onze horas. Podemos almoçar mais cedo, então.

Saem dali para um pequeno restaurante nas imediações e comeram trouxinhas de massa cozida no vapor recheadas de carne de porco e legumes, chá verde com gengibre e sorvete de arroz. Enquanto comiam, ela olhava distraída para a rua pela janela. Namjoon perguntou:

—Sua irmã... Está melhor?

—Sim. Ela não teve mais febre desde o médico e está comendo direitinho. Espero que permaneça assim, ela é tão... Frágil!

—Mas tem você pra ajudar a cuidar dela. Garotinha de sorte!

Lee-na sorri um pouco:

—Você e seus amigos... Tem irmãos?

—Todos têm irmãos e irmãs. E a falta deles no dia a dia é terrível, por isso trabalhamos duro para compensar a distância e cuidamos que eles tenham tudo de que precisam.

Ela concorda:

—Entendo... Mas com certeza vocês são o bem mais precioso para eles...

Namjoon sorri e termina seu almoço. Ele volta a olhar pra ela:

—Você... Está chateada com o Suga?

Ela se volta, surpresa com a pergunta e ele diz:

— Eu percebi que vocês mantêm certa distância um do outro.

A estagiária mexe no celular, tentando parecer natural:

—Não dá pra agradar todo mundo, não é? Vamos embora?

Eles saem para o local onde o carro estava estacionado. O motorista mexia no celular e sorriu para ambos. Lee-na entregou a ele uma marmitinha que encomendara no restaurante:

—Pode almoçar. Ainda temos tempo.

Namjoon apanha o celular e liga para os colegas. Falou do bairro onde estavam e das lojas diferentes. Comentou que Lee-na havia gostado muito dali e sugeriu que Rap Monster os levasse lá qualquer dia. Os BTS concordaram e riram da empolgação do líder, mas ele desconversou e despediu-se. Lee-na aproximou-se:

—Podemos ir.

Voltaram para o carro e rumaram para o centro. No caminho, ele pede para ver os livros comprados por ela e percebeu que alguns eram em inglês. Ele fala:

—Você lê em inglês?

—Yes. Read and speak the language, fluently!

Ele ri:

—Oh, my! It´s wonder! Let's talk a little?

—Of course! what are we going to talk about?

—Music? Movies? Anything!

Eles riem e seguem conversando no idioma sobre bandas estrangeiras e o próximo endereço é um estúdio de música de um amigo rapper do BTS. Eles entram e Namjoon abraça o proprietário:

—Oh, cara! Quanto tempo!

—Que bons ventos trazem Rap Monster?

—Ver como está, o que anda produzindo!

—Um bocado de material! Eu curti muito sua mixtape e não vejo a hora do Suga mandar ver!

Eles riem e Namjoon fala:

—Pega leve... Temos uma dama presente.

O rapper se inclina na direção de Lee-na:

—Senhorita...

Ela se inclina, educadamente:

—Olá. Nunca estive num estúdio como esse. É fantástico!

Posando de galanteador, ele segura a mão de Lee-na e deposita um beijo suave no dorso:

—Bang Ji Won, às suas ordens...

Namjoon puxa a estagiária pelos ombros, afastando-a do amigo:

—Cuidado com esse Don Juan de meia tigela!

Ela sorri e são convidados a ver uma produção em andamento. Um trio de rappers gravava uma canção cheia de energia e letras duras. O produtor Ji Won pede uma pausa ao grupo e apresenta os três:

—Acabaram de chegar de Busan. Eles têm muito material bom a oferecer! São o Hanpae's Rhythm! (Algo como fellows of the rhythm)

Namjoon acena para eles e os rapazes reconhecem Rap Monster, saem do estúdio e cumprimentam o BTS com apertos de mão complicados. Lee-na achava tudo aquilo bem peculiar e escuta aquela conversa complicada, com gírias locais e outros verbetes desconhecidos para ela.

Algum tempo depois, eles deixam o local após de despedirem do rapper Bang. Seguem para o carro estacionado e o motorista recebe o próximo endereço. A estagiária está calada e Namjoon percebe nela algo mais do que cansaço, mas permanece quieto. Em algum ponto do caminho, ele fala:

—Ah... Lee-na?

Ela se volta para ele:

—sim?

—Quer ir a algum lugar?

—Hein?

—Quero mudar o cronograma... Quero que escolha o último endereço aonde vamos.

—Não, obrigada. Podemos...

—Um lugar que goste de verdade. Que seja especial...

Ela olha para a rua e pensa por um momento. Então escreve algo na ficha do cronograma e entrega ao motorista. Ele acena com a cabeça e segue rumo à via expressa, pela rodovia que deixava a cidade. No caminho havia um acostamento e um mirante próximo. Era um local deserto, árido e o vento ali era forte e frio. O motorista parou a alguns metros do local e Lee-na saiu do carro, seguida de Namjoon. Caminharam pelo acostamento e a estagiária subiu num pequeno barranco, cheio de pedras e vegetação rasteira.

À frente, na beira de um penhasco, o mirante de metal e madeira permitia acesso ao horizonte, onde a cidade era apenas um borrão cinza contra o céu que recebia as primeiras cores do entardecer. Estava esfriando e o vento fustigava os cabelos da jovem que olhava, absorta, a paisagem ao longe.

Namjoon olhou ao redor e ergueu os braços, espreguiçando-se. Apoiou-se no mirante e olhou para baixo:

—OoooH! É alto mesmo!

Ela sorriu de leve:

—Um salto para a eternidade...

Ele se volta para ela, que diz:

—Muitas pessoas vieram aqui para decidirem o que fazer com suas vidas. Boa parte delas encontrou o que procurava...

Namjoon encarou-a e ela olhou de volta. Ele percebeu o que ela queria dizer e olhou de novo para o precipício abaixo deles que se estendia a perder de vista.

Lee-na balançou a cabeça:

—Meu pai me trouxe aqui várias vezes e falou que uma pessoa precisa ver o abismo para descobrir se consegue lutar contra a força atrativa dele. Poucos conseguem evitar a sedução do esquecimento...

Rap Monster respira profundamente o ar da tarde e diz:

—Eu entendo o que ele quis dizer...

Lee-na fecha os olhos e silencia. O som do vento ao redor deles era calmo e hipnótico. O líder BTS olha para a jovem e sente vontade de abraçá-la, dizer que está tudo bem, mas ele sabe que isso não seria adequado. Sua fantasia durou um segundo quando ela falou:

—Hora de voltarmos.

Entraram no carro pouco depois e ele sorriu um pouco:

—Foi incrível! Eu... Vou escrever algo sobre o que disse lá no mirante. Palavras como aquelas não podem cair no esquecimento. Seu pai é um homem sábio!

Ela sorri e fecha os olhos, recostando a cabeça no banco do carro, pouco depois cochilava e Namjoon decidiu imitá-la. O motorista sorriu ao vê-los e pouco antes de entrarem no estacionamento. Eles riram quando Namjoon comentou:

—Não sei se percebeu, mas os BTS dormem em qualquer lugar que recostam... Parecemos velhinhos!

Entraram no prédio e subiram de elevador. Namjoon queria dizer alguma coisa, mas percebeu que Lee-na voltara ao "modo estagiário" e decidiu permanecer calado. Ela despediu-se e seguiu para a sala do manager, enquanto ele seguiu para o seu estúdio pessoal, deixando lá os livros comprados. Pouco depois, foi ao encontro dos amigos no salão de prática de dança.

Eles saudaram o líder BTS e ele aproximou-se de Taehyung e agarrou-o pelo pescoço:

—Seu egoísta! Porque não me contou de cara que ela fala inglês fluentemente? Por pouco não descubro!

Suga estava sentado no chão, repassando algumas letras de um rap que escrevera naquela tarde e ergueu o rosto na direção de Namjoon. Ele percebeu o rosto do líder diferente, como se tivesse descoberto algo fora do comum. Levantou-se e saiu dali para seu estúdio, mas parou a meio caminho, escutando Rap Monster narrar seu dia com a estagiária. O BTS falou do Ant village e depois mencionou o mirante. Todos riram quando V falou:

—Do jeito que ela falou... Não ficou com medo de vê-la pular lá embaixo?

—Por um momento fiquei assustado, mas ela falou uma coisa tão foda que eu... Decidi escrever algo a respeito!

Ele repete a frase dita por Lee-na e todos exclamam:

—Ohh! Isso foi profundo, cara!

—Assustador!

Então o grupo grita ao mesmo tempo:

—DAEBAK!

E caem na risada, cúmplices de uma experiência agora comum a todos, exceto Suga, que ouvira a conversa, ainda parado no corredor contíguo ao salão. Ele seguiu para o estúdio e sentou-se frente ao computador. Uma mensagem de whatsapp soou no celular e ele abriu o aplicativo. A equipe de produção informava que a Mixtape "Agust D" estaria disponível à meia noite online e Suga sorriu. Era uma boa notícia, afinal.

O Celular tocou e Suga atendeu. A voz da cantora Suran soou suave e alegre:

—Min Yoongi?

—Suran-Noona!

—Recebi a mensagem que sua Mixtape vai ao ar hoje! Parabéns! Não vejo a hora de escutar!

—Tive a melhor ajuda. Parabéns também!

Ela ri e diz:

—Quero vê-lo! Levar flores!

—Que tal um café da manhã na BigHit? Será muito bem-vinda!

—Combinado, então!

O BTS desliga e pensa:

—O dia do Suga vai ser bem mais interessante amanhã...

Eram 17 horas e os estagiários se preparavam para ir embora, quando os managers chamaram todos para o auditório. Também os BTS e a equipe do Staff seguiram para lá. Bang PD nin chamou Suga ao palco e falou:

—Nessa noite, o trabalho de anos do Suga rendeu seu fruto. A BigHit está orgulhosa e feliz por mais um dos rapazes alçar voo, demonstrando seu talento como cantor, compositor e produtor!

Todos aplaudem e Suga recebe o microfone:

—Oh! Isso foi... Inesperado, mas fico muito feliz que a BigHit no dê espaço e apoio para produzir material fora do âmbito do BTS. Essa generosidade só reforça o compromisso que temos com o grupo, sabendo que teremos todo apoio para criarmos cada vez mais músicas que toquem as pessoas, as faça sonhar, alegres ou as façam refletir sobre a vida. A todos, meu carinho e gratidão!

Emocionado, o BTS se inclina e é aplaudido pela plateia. Ele sorri e diz:

—Todo mundo conectado hoje à noite, hein? Ah! Não posso esquecer que teremos a visita da cantora Suran amanhã! Ela é uma amiga e colaboradora do meu trabalho. Será um café da manhã e todos estão convidados!

Surpresos, todos aplaudem e ovacionam. Lee-na está sentada, sem reagir às palavras de Suga. Aproveitando-se que todos ainda se manifestavam, ela esgueirou-se entre as poltronas e saiu discretamente do auditório, mas Suga percebeu os movimentos dela pelo canto do olho e quando ela abriu uma fresta na porta o suficiente para passar. Aquilo o deixou inquieto e Namjoon percebeu a mudança de humor nas feições do amigo, só não entendeu o porquê.

Aos poucos o pessoal deixa o auditório e o BTS também sai dali, levando Suga com eles, brincando de despenteá-lo, empurrando e cutucando o rapaz, que ria e gritava para que parassem. Ao chegarem ao hall do elevador, viram o grupo de estagiários seguindo para lá e no meio deles, Lee-na caminhava em silêncio, com os fones de ouvido e o semblante meditativo. Quando entrou no elevador com os colegas, ela virou-se e ergueu o rosto e encontrou Suga, parado entre os amigos, olhando para ela. A estagiária recordou-se das duras palavras usadas por ele quando disse que o "Dia do Suga" não aconteceria.

Ela fechou o cenho e virou o rosto para o lado, cortando o contato. Suga pestanejou e voltou-se para os BTS:

—Hum... Vamos embora?

—Eh! Vamos logo!

Jin bateu palmas:

—Vou fazer um jantar especial para comemorar o lançamento da mixtape!

O grupo aplaude e segue até o estacionamento. Suga estava imerso em pensamentos diversos, o cronograma do dia seguinte estava pronto, mas ele se recusava a segui-lo. A visita de Suran poderia mudar a agenda e ele decidiu não se preocupar mais com aquele assunto.

À meia noite da terça-feira do dia 16 de agosto, a mixtape foi ativada mais de um milhão de vezes em todo o mundo. No apartamento dos BTS, os amigos estavam reunidos e ouviram cada faixa do gênio BTS. Rap Monster balançava a cabeça, sorrindo e de olhos fechados, ao som poderoso e incisivo da mixtape. Cada rapaz reagia a uma das canções e aplaudiam ao fim da reprodução. Jhope exclamou ao som de Tony Montana:

—Oh, man! Que som! Que ritmo!

Suga riu, ouvindo seu trabalho chegar aos amigos e lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos. Emocionados, os amigos o abraçaram e confortaram. Jin afagou as costas do rapaz:

—Foi um trabalho duro, mas valeu cada noite mal dormida, cada cobrança, Suga! Você tem todo o direito de chorar!

Eles choraram emocionados com o rapper e riram quando ele falou:

—Quero que se comportem bem amanhã. Suran-noona estará na empresa e não vou aceitar nenhum de você dando uma de engraçadinho com ela!

Namjoon ergue a mão:

—Vou ficar de olho nessa turma!

Pouco depois, estão todos recolhidos aos seus aposentos, exceto Suga, que ainda fica conectado, lendo os comentários. De repente, ele ergueu os olhos da tela e olhou para a janela, para a noite escura lá fora. Pegou-se murmurando:

—Será que ela...

Balançou a cabeça e fechou o notebook, indo para o quarto dormir.

Eram uma hora da madrugada e Lee-na estava sentada em sua cama, observando o céu, junto à janela de seu quarto, enxugando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair pela face. Ela havia desligado o notebook minutos atrás, mas não conseguiu dormir. As faixas da Mixtape de Agust D atingiram-na e ela não sabia como reagir. Havia muita dor e raiva, mas também muita esperança nas letras do BTS Suga. Quando ela escutou numa das letras que Agust D havia matado Min Yoongi, que este já não existia mais, a estagiária percebeu a extensão de tudo que ele havia passado na juventude até chegar onde estava.

O arremate de tudo foi "So Far Away" e Lee-na não conseguiu ouvir mais. Deitou-se e esperou até que o sono viesse e ao amanhecer, acordou esgotada. Tomou banho, arrumou-se e foi abraçar a mãe, para se despedir:

—Vou agora, Ma! Bom dia...

A mãe sorri:

—Bom dia, querida! Tudo bem?

—Sim. Hoje não vou tomar café em casa.

—Tem certeza?

—Estou um pouco atrasada. Como alguma coisa lá no trabalho.

—Bom trabalho, então!

Lee-na tomou o ônibus e chegou à BigHit quarenta minutos depois. O trânsito estava congestionado e ela entrou rapidamente em sua sala tão logo saiu do elevador. Os outros estagiários já haviam chegado e enquanto aguardava o manager Sejin, Lee-na viu pessoas passando pelo corredor com caixas, flores, mesas e cadeiras plásticas e um cheiro de comida encheu o ar.

Um Buffet foi contratado para recepcionar a visita da cantora Suran e a empresa estava movimentada. Os BTS chegaram em seguida e o manager estava com eles. Passou frente a sua sala e falou:

—Lee-na? Pode vir comigo?

Ela levantou-se e seguiu-o até o salão de prática, onde o espaço estava senso aproveitado para a recepção. Sejin apontou:

—Precisamos de um toque feminino... Quer sugerir algo?

Ela olhou-o e depois para o espaço ao redor. Havia funcionárias do Buffet circulando com copos, pratos, talheres e toalhas de mesa, mas Sejin pediu-a para interferir na arrumação, o que a deixou inquieta. Ela perguntou:

—Onde a senhorita Suran vai ficar?

Sejin mostra o local e ela fala:

—Oh... Bem. Há o espelho... Acho que podemos colocar as mesas dispostas de modo que todos tenham uma melhor visão da convidada e de quem estiver com ela.

Os BTS estavam ali, observando o material chegar e ser arrumado, quando perceberam a estagiária ao lado do manager, falando e gesticulando, concentrada na ideia que tinha da decoração. Suga ouviu-a falar dos efeitos de profundidade do espelho e pouco depois os auxiliares colocavam as mesas e cadeiras conforme ela sugeriu.

Os arranjos de flores foram colocados no chão, dando um ar de frescor ao ambiente, ao invés de ocuparem espaço sobre as mesas. Lee-na colocou algumas flores dentro de copos mais largos e distribuiu-os entre os pratos do café da manhã e pouco depois tudo estava pronto.

Sejin sorriu:

—Bem... Acho que já podemos receber a convidada!

Lee-na se inclina e sai dali, mas não sem antes voltar o rosto para cumprimentar os BTS, que sorriem e acenam para ela. Suga fingiu mexer no celular e Namjoon suspirou:

—Ah, Yoongi...

—O quê?

—Devia ver como se comporta quando ela está por perto...

—Eh? Meu comportamento? O que tem?

O líder BTS sorri e balança a cabeça. Nisso os funcionários da empresa começam a chegar e ocupar seus lugares nas mesas. Era visível que estavam ansiosos para ver a famosa cantora Suran e participar de um encontro com ela. Nesse momento, Lee-na estava sentada em sua mesa, digitando seu relatório semanal e viu Eun Ja e Minh So surgirem na porta:

—Lee-na? Não vai vir também?

—Daqui a pouco! Estou terminando meus relatórios e sigo para o salão.

Eun ja portava uma mochila volumosa e aparentemente pesada e falou:

—Ah... Lee-na? Posso deixar minha mochila aqui na sala?

—Oh! Vai se mudar?

—Oh! São... Livros e revistas antigas! Vou doar!

—Certo! Tudo bem! Pode colocar aqui perto da minha mesa.

—Pego com você depois do café, ok?

—Ok.

Eun Ja sorriu e acomodou a mochila num canto. Nisso, o estagiário Jung Moo apareceu na sala:

—Meninas! PD Nin está chamando todo mundo! Suran chegou!

—Vamos então?

Eun Ja fala:

—Vão à frente! Preciso usar o banheiro antes!

Elas riem e seguem de braços dados, enquanto Eun Ja espera que se afastem, abre a mochila e retira o conteúdo dela. Era uma sacola de papel recheada de material do BTS para eventos como os fanmeetings. Ela coloca o pacote sobre uma cadeira e cobre com a jaqueta de Lee-na:

—Não é possível que ela vai ignorar isso! Se não for dessa vez que consigo os autógrafos, corto relações com a Lee-na!

Dobrando a mochila, Eun Ja a coloca debaixo do braço e segue até o salão, jogando discretamente o objeto embaixo da mesa onde estava sentada com as colegas, tencionando apanhar depois do evento.

* * *

 **Notas finais:**

Confesso que foi difícil encaixar a data da mixtape na trama e fazer tudo parecer uma sequência natural de eventos. Informo que as datas vão desaparecer ao poucos, pois até a mixtape elas são importantes para situar os personagens, depois essa "Agenda" vai se tornar menos importante do que está para acontecer nos próximos capítulos. Foi uma decisão arriscada que tomei e talvez não a mais acertada, mas a trama tomou rumo próprio e precisei fazer isso.


	8. Chapter 8- Uma visita ilustre

**Notas do cap.**

 **A visita da cantora Suran deixa a todos da BigHit emocionados. Suga fica surpreso ao descobrir que Lee-na ouvira sua mixtape. A atitude irresponsável de uma das estagiárias pode mudar os sentimentos dos BTS por Lee-na.**

PD nin se levantou e anunciou:

—Quero que recebam com carinho a senhorita Suran!

A cantora surgiu pela porta, vestida com um conjunto de blusa e calça de um tecido leve, esvoaçante, cor de pérola. Os cabelos estavam soltos, cacheados e a maquiagem era leve, combinando com o tom da roupa. Ela sorria e caminhava, sob os aplausos dos participantes, segura e elegante, até a mesa preparada para ela e sua assessora e manager. Inclinou-se, grata pela calorosa recepção e apertou a mão do PD nin:

—Senhorita Suran! É uma honra recebe-la novamente na BigHit!

Fotógrafos contratados registraram o momento e ela acenou para os demais. Suga e seus amigos se aproximaram e ela o cumprimentou com alegria, entregando um buquê de flores:

—Querido Suga! Parabéns pelo sucesso da mixtape! Eu fiquei impressionada! É um material forte, cheio de coragem e vida!

Ele sorri, envaidecido e tímido ao mesmo tempo. Lee-na observou que Suga ficava sem jeito perto da bela cantora. Então todos se sentam, são servidos do café da manhã e enquanto comem, conversam animados sobre projetos musicais. Cada supervisor levou seu estagiário para cumprimentar a cantora formalmente. Sejin se aproxima de Lee-na:

—Vem comigo.

A estagiária se levanta e segue o manager. Suran ergue o olhar para os dois e sorri para a jovem:

—Olá!

Lee-na sorri de leve e se inclina:

—É uma satisfação conhecê-la, senhorita.

—Quero agradecê-la por deixar tudo aqui tão agradável. Gostei muito das flores no chão, junto às mesas! Pareceu que andávamos num jardim! E as flores nos copos...

Lee-na curvou-se novamente e Suran falou:

—Soube que é responsável pela agenda dos rapazes do BTS! Deve ser trabalhoso, hein?

—Oh, não! Será minha segunda semana na empresa. Todos são muito gentis e generosos conosco!

Jin olha os amigos, sorri e começa:

—Ela sabe cozinhar.

Namjoon sorri, olha o colega e diz:

—Ela fala inglês fluentemente e gosta de ler.

Jungkook ri:

—Ela tem bom gosto musical!

Jimin pisca, sedutor:

—Ela é uma ótima enfermeira.

Suran começa a rir e JHope fala:

—Ela é observadora e tem pensamento rápido!

V ergue a mão:

—Ela gosta de cinema!

Suran se volta para Suga com olhar questionador:

—Ah... Oh, Suga...?

Ele se volta para a cantora:

—Ela não é fã do BTS...

Suran fica surpresa com a frase e se volta para Lee-na:

—Uh?

A estagiária se inclina, encerrando o assunto:

—Foi um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita Suran! Sua voz é realmente brilhante e preciosa... Parabéns!

Suga ergue o olhar ao ouvir o elogio à cantora e observa Lee-na se afastar de volta à mesa que dividia com os outros estagiários. Os BTS se entreolham e Suran sorri:

—Ela é uma jovem interessante. Vocês estavam brincando com aquele jogo de palavras?

JHope fala:

—Não!

—Não? E aquela de não ser fã do BTS...

Namjoon conclui:

—Lee-na não tem interesse no mundo do K-pop a não ser para ouvir alguma música. Ela não acompanha nenhuma banda ou Idol como fazem boa parte das fãs!

Suran voltou seu olhar para a estagiária, que tomava seu café em silêncio, ouvindo a conversa dos colegas de mesa, alheia ao fato de que era o assunto da mesa da cantora e dos BTS:

—Acho que a entendo... Em nossa sociedade, poucas mulheres conseguem alcançar seus objetivos profissionais. Se não mantemos o foco, todo o resto de nossas vidas estará arruinado. Ela fez uma escolha corajosa e incomum...

O grupo de cantores exclama surpreso com a colocação de Suran. A conversa continuou animada em muitos outros projetos que foram discutidos pelo grupo e por Suran. Eram 10h e 30 quando tudo terminou e o CEO da empresa fez o encerramento:

—A presença de Suran abrilhantou nossa manhã e acredito que novas parcerias virão para enriquecer nossas experiências. Quero que todos aplaudam o sucesso da mixtape de Suga e a participação da cantora Suran, recentemente premiada também com a colaboração desse talentoso BTS!

A cantora se inclina, agradecida pela calorosa recepção e recebe flores da BigHit, enquanto todos aplaudem e ovacionam, animadamente. Naquele momento, Eun Ja apanhou a mochila vazia debaixo da mesa e escondeu-a sob o casaco.

A equipe do Buffet retirava a decoração e desmontava as mesas, enquanto todos seguiam para o hall do elevador. Suran se aproximou da estagiária Lee-na que se inclinou, respeitosamente:

—Senhorita.

A cantora sorri:

—Lee-na... Ignore o que quer que esteja aborrecendo você. Sabe o valor que tem e não se deixe abater por coisas externas. Só relaxe um pouco, sim? Não seja tão séria com a vida! É tão jovem e bonita! Permita-se um pouco!

Lee-na sente o rosto enrubescer e sorri, encabulada:

—Oh! Eu... Obrigada.

Suran sorri e toca o ombro da estagiária, se afastando dali para falar com os rapazes do BTS. Eles perfilaram para receber o abraço da cantora e Suga é o último:

—Querido Yoongi! Finalmente pode descansar essa mente a jato, hein?

Ele faz uma careta adorável:

— A criação nunca dorme!

Ela ri:

—Não? Então pode contar comigo para o que estiver aprontando!

—Pode ter certeza! Obrigado por vir! Foi especial!

Ela se inclina e agradece, depois fala para os sete cantores:

—Cuidem bem dela...

Surpresos e confusos, eles olham na direção que ela apontava e veem Lee-na, distraída com o celular, parada no corredor, enquanto Suran vai para o elevador, deixando a BigHit. Assim, todos os estagiários e funcionários voltam a seus postos de trabalho e Lee-na segue para a sala do manager onde encontra um estranho volume em sua cadeira, coberto com sua jaqueta. Ela franze o cenho:

—Ora! Que é isso?

Quando puxou o agasalho, a sacola de papel caiu no chão, revelando parte do material do BTS. Lee-na se agachou e, tomada de surpresa, apanhou um photobook:

—Minha nossa! Quem deixou...

Lee-na se recorda de Eun Ja e Minh So pedindo com insistência que ela conseguisse os autógrafos do grupo, aproveitando-se da proximidade com eles. Nisso, o manager Sejin e PD nin aparecem na porta da sala e veem a cena.

A estagiária olha para eles e depois para a sacola no chão e percebe a situação em que estava. Sejin franziu o cenho:

—O que... É tudo isso?

Ela engole em seco:

—Oh! Eu... Não sei! Estava na minha cadeira quando entrei e...

PD nin entra na sala e apanha um dos kits de fotos:

—Ora... Eu creio que todos os estagiários leram o contrato e as regras do estágio, não?

Lee-na abaixa a cabeça:

—Sim, Senhor! É estritamente proibida a circulação de material sem autorização prévia da diretoria ou supervisão!

PD nin olha para Sejin:

—Alguém esqueceu essa parte do contrato...

O CEO da empresa sai da sala e Sejin fala:

—Quer me explicar isso?

A estagiária sente a face aquecer:

—Manager Sejin! Eu... Realmente não sei de quem é esse material!

Ele esfrega a testa, visivelmente aborrecido:

—Então colocaram isso aqui, na minha sala sem que ninguém percebesse? É algo ainda mais grave...

A confusão estava instaurada e Lee-na já previa o que viria em seguida. Sejin pediu a cada supervisor para liberar seu estagiário e aguardou em sua sala. Ao poucos eles foram entrando e por fim, o manager falou:

—Esse material do BTS foi encontrado na minha sala junto aos pertences da estagiária Kyun Lee-na. Todos leram o contrato e estão cientes das condições que os permitem trabalharem e circularem nas dependências da BigHit, mas alguém passou por cima dessas regras e preciso saber a quem pertence tudo isso...

Todos olham o material na cadeira e balançam a cabeça em negativa. Eun Ja e Minh So estão pouco atrás dos outros e estão em pânico. Ambas erguem os olhos para Lee-na, suplicantes que ela não mencionasse nada.

Sejin voltou a falar:

—Estagiária Kyun Lee-na, você tem ideia de quem possa ser o dono desse material? Quem possa ter trazido para cá?

Ela olha para os colegas, para as duas estagiárias desesperadas, baixa o olhar e diz:

—Eu... Não sei, senhor manager.

Ele suspira:

—Me coloca numa posição complicada, agora... Se não tem ideia de quem pode ser, você se torna a principal suspeita, concorda?

Ela balança a cabeça e aguarda o desfecho. Sejin olha para os demais, para seus rostos neutros e olhos assustados:

—Certo. Podem voltar ao trabalho...

O grupo sai dali em silêncio, mas preocupados com Lee-na. Estavam com medo de dizer alguma coisa e serem comprometidos com a situação. Sozinhos na sala, Sejin se volta para a garota:

—Se sabe quem trouxe isso, precisa me contar agora...

Ela permanece calada e o manager fala:

—Desse jeito não posso interceder por você junto ao CEO da empresa, compreende?

Ela concorda em silêncio e Sejin suspira:

—Não tenho alternativa a não ser suspendê-la de suas funções até apurarmos os fatos. Por favor, suba ao setor de RH...

Lee-na apanha sua jaqueta, mochila e deixa para trás o celular corporativo, tablet e agendas. Segue até o elevador, enquanto sente o chão sumindo sob seus pés, mas se obriga a continuar. Sua vontade é retornar à sala do manager e gritar o nome das duas estagiárias que a atormentaram com suas loucuras de fã e autógrafos desde que entraram ali, mas o olhar de pânico das duas garotas fez Lee-na retroceder daquela decisão.

Dentro do elevador, rumo ao quinto andar, ela analisou que uma suspensão não era algo bom para o currículo de um estagiário iniciante. Fechou os punhos e xingou baixo:

—Idiota! Estúpida! Kyun Lee-na, sua... Fraca...

Recostou-se na parede do elevador e suspirou. Não havia o que fazer. Seguiu até o escritório de treinamentos e contratos, recebeu do gerente de RH um formulário de suspensão:

—Senhorita Kyun Lee-na? Leia atentamente e assine, por favor...

Ela analisa o documento e ergue o olhar:

—seis dias de suspensão?

—Correto. Se entendeu o conteúdo, assine, por favor.

Lee-na assina o papel, entrega ao gerente e volta à sala do manager. Ele pensou por um momento e falou:

—Senhorita... Está ciente das causas de sua suspensão? Concorda com ela e com os termos redigidos no formulário?

—Sim, senhor.

—Tem algo mais a dizer em sua defesa?

—Não.

Ele suspira e olha para o teto:

—Eu... Queria que fosse um terrível engano... Está suspensa por seis dias a partir de hoje e isso pode ser prorrogado dependendo do resultado das investigações internas.

Ela se inclina:

—Eu sinto muito, Senhor.

E sai dali para o elevador rapidamente, sentindo a garganta queimar e lágrimas começarem a embaçar sua visão. Seguiu para o ponto de ônibus e esperou, mas sua cabeça fervia ao pensar no que diria aos pais sobre a suspensão e no que faria nesses seis dias. Desistiu do ônibus e seguiu para o centro comercial. Entrou em algumas lojas e depois pequenos restaurantes que pagavam por hora trabalhada.

Quando pensou em desistir, viu um restaurante numa rua mais afastada, cuja proprietária precisava de ajudante de cozinha. Lee-na se ofereceu para começar naquela mesma tarde e combinou com a senhora que poderia trabalhar até 18:30, horário próximo ao que seguia para casa. Enquanto isso teria seis dias para resolver a questão do estágio com seus pais.

Eram 18h e 25 quando ela encerrou suas funções e esperou. Havia lavado legumes e verduras, picado frutas e hortaliças, lavado pratos, talheres, panelas e recebeu o valor do tempo trabalhado. Despediu-se da senhora e seguiu para casa, chegando cansada:

—Oi, Ma!

A mãe sorriu-lhe:

—Oi! Como foi seu dia?

—Hum... Movimentado. Vou tomar um banho e deitar... Estou exausta!

—Está com fome? Fiz o jantar e...

—Estou sem fome, obrigada.

Após o banho, Lee-na deitou-se e fechou os olhos. Tudo veio à mente e ela não conseguiu dormir. Apanhou o celular, colocou os fones de ouvido e abriu a playlist. A primeira música que tocou foi "First love"; a voz de Suga soava fria e distante para ela, que afundou o rosto no travesseiro e soluçou baixinho. Queria desaparecer da terra.

 **Notas finais:**

A estagiária Lee-na não delatou as colegas para o chefe... Ser altruísta é algo digno de se louvar, mas é justo ser culpado por algo que não fez para proteger alguém que você sabe ser distraído ou irresponsável?

Veremos nos próximos capítulos.

Até mais!


	9. Chapter 9- O selo, o beco e a sauna

**Notas do cap.**

 **A suspensão da estagiária Lee-na mobiliza os BTS. Suga, para a surpresa de todos, tem a melhor ideia para solucionar o caso. Lee-na está tentando manter-se trabalhando e esconder dos pais sua situação na BigHit, mas as coisas podem não sair como o esperado.**

* * *

O que a estagiária Lee-na não sabia era que, naquela tarde em que foi suspensa, os BTS foram procurá-la e descobriram o ocorrido, ficando revoltados com o desfecho do caso. Namjoon examinou o material e falou:

—Só porque ela não falou de quem era isso não quer dizer que fosse dela!

Sejin falou:

—Se ela está sendo conivente com a atitude errada de outra pessoa, ela...

Então Suga, encostado no batente da porta, falou:

—Acho que ela não quis ser dedo-duro...

Todos se voltam para ele e Namjoon conclui:

—Certo! Ela não quis dedurar ninguém, então pagou o pato pela falta de outra pessoa para acusar?

Sejin falou, nervoso:

—Não se exaltem! Isso é uma questão administrativa e está bem clara no contrato que cada estagiário leu e assinou. Nem sempre atitudes altruístas funcionam no mundo real. Acham que não sei que ela preferiu calar a entregar um dos colegas? Mas foi uma escolha dela e vocês não tem nada a ver com isso!

O grupo se cala, assustado com a atitude do manager Sejin. Namjoon se vira bruscamente e segue para a porta:

—Você trouxe Lee-na para nossas vidas e agora diz que não temos nada a ver com isso? Dá um tempo...

Um a um, os BTS deixam a sala do manager, chateados e furiosos, enquanto o manager suspira:

—Ah, droga... Como vou resolver isso?

Na mesma noite, os cantores estão em casa, desanimados para conversar ou jogar como sempre faziam. Jimin está deitado no sofá, mãos cruzadas sobre o peito e olhos fixos no teto. Jin se aproximou:

—Yo, Jimin!

—Yo.

—Acha que é conveniente ligar para a...

—Eu não sei, cara. Acho que somos as últimas pessoas de quem ela queira ouvir qualquer coisa...

—Eh. Tem razão...

Sentados no tapete da sala, olhando para nada e pensando como poderiam ajudar Lee-na, não perceberam Suga olhando fixamente para uma etiqueta adesiva no dedo. JHope ergue os olhos para o amigo:

—Yoongi? Que é isso na sua mão?

—Um selo...

—Selo?

—Do provável lugar onde o material foi comprado. Esse tipo de material tem um código de venda especial. Se for promocional, então a venda é diferenciada, demandando o cadastro da pessoa física como comprador. E ainda existem as câmeras de segurança do lugar.

Eles se voltam para Suga:

—A pessoa que esteve na loja e adquiriu tudo aquilo vai aparecer...

Todos se surpreendem com o raciocínio do rapaz e Namjoon diz:

—E como pretende descobrir isso?

Suga sorri no canto da boca e sai dali para o quarto. Jungkook ergue uma sobrancelha:

—Por que... Ele tá fazendo isso?

Jin sorri:

—Vai ver ele ainda quer o Dia do Suga...

Eles riem, mas se calam em seguida. A situação de Lee-na era preocupante e ela poderia perder todo o estágio. Após todos se recolherem aos seus quartos, Suga ainda ficou acordado, olhando o lacre em sua mão. Se até mesmo a cantora Suran teve um breve contato com a estagiária e gostou dela, então o que havia de errado?

Nessa noite, Suga teve um sono profundo e agitado, repleto de sonhos confusos e na manhã seguinte, foram cedo para a BigHit e apresentaram seu plano ao manager Sejin. Este concordou com a iniciativa:

—É diferente, mas pode dar algum resultado... Vão mesmo continuar com isso? Sabem que não posso interferir ou vai parecer protecionismo...

Os rapazes balançam a cabeça e Sejin fala:

—Certo. Vou liberá-los hoje e o resto é por conta de vocês. Espero não me arrepender por deixá-los se envolver nessa história!

Saindo dali, os BTS efetuam pesquisas na internet e encontram o endereço da loja no centro. Tomaram o carro da empresa e seguiram para o local, descobrindo que era uma Bookstore no centro comercial de Seoul, muito frequentada por jovens de todas as idades e estudantes.

Dentro do carro, os cantores decidiam como fariam a abordagem e Suga falou, observando o movimento da loja:

—Se formos todos, chamaremos a atenção. Eu vou à frente e Namjoon virá em seguida pra não dar na vista. Vamos fazer isso o mais rápido que pudermos e sair de lá sem causar confusão. Fiquem atentos! Podemos precisar da ajuda de vocês!

JHope ri, excitado:

—Que emocionante! Parece um dos filmes do Jason Bourne!

Jimin começa a rir e V coloca os óculos escuros, erguendo as mãos simulando uma arma de fogo, fazendo trejeitos de espião. Suga respira fundo e desce do carro. Estava de moletom com capuz e óculos escuros, pelo fato de ser ainda cedo, o movimento era pequeno na rua e ele seguiu para a loja. Tinha a máscara protetora de rosto pendurada no pescoço caso precisasse, mas preferiu agir normalmente. Entrou na Bookstore e foi ao caixa:

—Bom dia. Preciso falar com o gerente da loja, ele está?

A atendente ergue o rosto:

—Há algo que eu possa fazer pra agilizar seu atendimento?

Impaciente, Suga apresenta o lacre adesivo:

—O gerente seria bom...

Ela pestaneja e depois se afasta e liga para alguém. Pouco depois um senhor de meia idade aparece e se apresenta. Suga mostra o lacre:

—Esse produto... Preciso saber a data da venda e o nome do comprador.

—Oh, lamento! É uma informação restrita e somente o comprador pode...

—Podemos falar em um local reservado? É urgente...

O gerente ergue uma sobrancelha e indica o local, tendo Suga atrás dele. Era uma sala que estava a poucos metros do balcão do caixa e uma vez lá dentro, Suga tira o capuz e os óculos:

—Talvez o senhor me conheça...

O gerente encara Suga por algum tempo, depois exclama e cobre a boca:

—Oh! Você é...

—Sim. Preciso saber se uma fã do BTS veio aqui e comprou um produto da sua loja. Faz parte de um material promocional e ela foi sorteada, mas não conseguimos localizá-la com o que temos. Precisamos de mais informações que confirmem a compra!

—Ela comprou na minha loja?

—Sim...

Suga coloca lenha na animação do gerente e esse parece tentado a colaborar:

—Como posso ajudar?

—O banco de dados onde o código fica registrado possui nome e telefone do cliente cadastrado, não?

—Certo! Ficam registrados a data, hora e o nome do titular, além de uma identificação no ato da compra.

—Mas para que eu tenha certeza que foi mesmo ela quem comprou, vocês possuem alguma imagem gravada?

—Nosso setor de segurança possui as gravações em HD do movimento a loja, mas preciso de autorização para acessar...

Suga ergue os ombros, fingindo estar tranquilo:

—Todo o tempo que precisar!

O gerente sai dali e Suga liga o celular. JHope atende:

—Fala, Suga!

—Namjoon saiu?

—Ele entrou na loja há uns cinco minutos atrás! Tomem cuidado! Tem um grupo de estudantes seguindo para a loja.

Suga fala um palavrão baixo e JHope começa a rir. Nisso o gerente aparece acompanhado de Rap Monster e Suga acena com a cabeça para o amigo. O gerente fala:

—Bem, quero que venham comigo, por favor.

Eles saem da sala e vão para outra porta que levava a uma escada curta. No andar de cima, algumas salas depois, Suga e Rap Monster são apresentados ao responsável pela segurança. O gerente mostra um impresso com a data e horário da compra registrada no código do lacre e o segurança acessa o programa. Pouco tempo depois, eles visualizam na tela do monitor o movimento da loja num sábado de uma semana atrás. No caixa da loja era possível ver claramente os rostos de Eun Ja e Minh So e o material que elas pagavam com cartão de crédito.

Suga morde o lábio e olha Namjoon. Esse fecha os olhos, sorrindo aliviado e Suga fala:

—Oh, certo! Vocês conseguiram! Eh... Se não for pedir muito, posso tirar uma foto dessas imagens? Preciso de toda prova que encontrar para contatar a fã!

O segurança olha o gerente e esse ergue os ombros:

—É uma fã, afinal! Você ouviu o cantor...

O homem tira um print da tela e a imprime, entrega ao gerente, que diz:

—Acho que é o que precisavam, não?

Suga sorri e apanha o papel, além dos comprovantes de compra:

—Ah, é sim! Os senhores foram de uma eficiência excepcional! Obrigado!

Os BTS se inclinam e já começam a sair da sala, tendo o gerente atrás deles:

—Oh, senhores! Seria possível um dia de autógrafos na loja? Isso seria bom para as vendas e para a imagem do grupo! E a divulgação do sorteio! Seria interessante mostrar que...

Enquanto andavam, os rapazes falavam:

—Com certeza podemos ver isso com nosso setor de comunicação! Mas agora temos pressa, ok?

De repente, os dois se deparam com um grupo grande de garotas no corredor que dava para a saída da loja. Elas se voltaram para os dois rapazes e eles pararam de uma vez. Elas se olharam e começaram a rir e falar umas com as outras em tom baixo, deixando os dois em pânico.

Prevendo o pior, o gerente tocou o ombro de ambos e falou, discretamente:

—Venham comigo... Rápido!

Eles recuam devagar e voltam pela porta de onde saíram, agora devidamente trancada por dentro e tudo que puderam ouvir foram os gritos das jovens lá fora.

Caminharam pelo que parecia ser o setor de carga e descarga de material da loja e de lá, Suga liga para os amigos no carro:

—Encontrem a gente na esquina do quarteirão atrás da loja. Estamos saindo pelo outro lado da bookstore! Venham logo!

Então Suga e Namjoon se encaram e caem na risada, deixando o gerente sem entender nada. Após de despedirem do senhor, entram no carro e saem dali rapidamente. O gerente suspira e volta para o interior da empresa, mas quando abre a porta, uma horda de fãs alucinadas grita o nome do BTS, enquanto atacam as prateleiras com material do grupo, levando em seguida para os caixas.

O gerente coloca a mão no peito e sente lágrimas de gratidão nos olhos, enquanto vendedores correm de um lado a outro tentando dar conta do atendimento.

Longe dali, Lee-na está ocupada com a lavação dos vasilhames do almoço e a dona do restaurante se aproxima:

—Querida?

Lee-na se vira, o rosto sujo de espuma:

—sim, senhora?

—Hoje vou ter o restaurante alugado para uma empresa e eles vão ficar até por volta das 21 horas... Vai ter extra se quiser dar uma mãozinha.

Lee-na pensa e fala:

—Só me deixe falar com minha mãe, sim?

—Certo! Depois me avise da sua decisão!

Lee-na termina a tarefa e vai para fora, ligar o celular:

—Ma?

—Oi, querida?

—Eh... Vai ter uma sessão de fotos e vai ser um pouco mais demorada que o normal. Volto pra casa de taxi!

—Que horas vai chegar?

—Ah... 21h e 30, no mais tardar 22 horas!

—Oh! Tarde assim? Onde vai comer?

—Vai ter lanche! Não se preocupe! Te vejo mais tarde! Beijos na Chaechae!

—Tome cuidado, ok?

Lee-na desliga e avisa a proprietária que estava tudo bem, que podia ajudar e a mulher aplaudiu:

—Oh, graças! Certo! Certo! Depois te explico o que vai fazer!

Lee-na sorriu e voltou à cozinha, para começar os preparativos para a comida a ser servida no jantar. Neste meio tempo, os BTS haviam chegado à BigHit, mas não apresentaram o resultado de sua investigação ao manager Sejin. Queriam fazer isso com Lee-na junto, mas não conseguiram falar com ela no telefone, que parecia desligado.

Eram 18h e 35 quando os primeiros clientes chegaram ao restaurante, fechado para atender aquele grupo empresarial. Eram homens e mulheres entre 26 e 40 anos e estavam muito animados para a reunião. Na cozinha, Lee-na e outras duas auxiliares preparavam os pratos e lavavam o vasilhame que chegava. No total, eram 25 pessoas bebendo, comendo, cantando e conversando alto.

Houve um momento que Lee-na saiu da cozinha para ajudar no atendimento e após quatro mesas atendidas, a quinta mesa chamou por ela para anotar os pedidos. Eram quatro rapazes e duas moças visivelmente embriagados e Lee-na perguntou:

—Boa noite! O que mais desejam?

Um dos homens pôs a mão no queixo:

—Hum! O que eu desejo? Oh! Você sentadinha no meu colo, bebê...

Lee-na ignora a cantada:

—Vou anotar o pedido. O que querem para comer?

Outro sujeito ri:

—Anote aí, meu bem... Sua calcinha numa bandeja!

Lee-na encara as duas moças:

—As senhoritas vão pedir?

Então as duas caem na risada e Lee-na desiste:

—Inacreditável...

E se afasta daquela mesa, apesar dos protestos dos quatro sujeitos e sob as risadas e palmas das moças. De volta à cozinha, ela começa a picar, temperar e refogar os alimentos e esse movimento se estende até as 20h e 55, quando, já muito bêbados, os clientes pagam as comandas e saem pela porta, rumos aos próprios carros ou para o ponto de táxi.

Quando o último cliente deixou o restaurante, a proprietária respirou aliviada:

—Oh, céus! Se o aluguel não fosse tão bom...

Lee-na limpava as mesas e recolhia o lixo, mas a mulher falou:

—Não, querida! Deixe isso aí! Está tarde e você ainda vai pegar o táxi!

—Mas a senhora...

A mulher entrega um envelope à jovem e diz:

—Coloquei um extra aí... Foi muito educada e prestativa com a clientela. É o que mantém os negócios funcionando hoje em dia. Obrigada por se lembrar disso!

Lee-na se inclina e sai dali. No quarteirão próximo ao restaurante, a rua tinha pontos de escuridão e isso fez a moça apressar o passo para ganhar a avenida a alguns metros de distância. De repente, ela ouviu uma risadinha atrás de si e virou-se, ainda caminhando. Era o cliente que a havia assediado primeiro. Ele acenou para ela:

—Oi? Esqueceu meu pedido especial?

Lee-na virou-se e se apressou ainda mais, mas o segundo cliente assediador saiu da escuridão de um beco próximo e parou a alguns metros dela:

—Meu amigo te fez um pedido... Pagamos bem para sermos bem atendidos, sabia?

Lee-na avaliou suas opções de fuga e percebeu que não tinha como avançar. Ela atravessou a alça da bolsa em diagonal no corpo, tirou os sapatos, segurando-os como um tipo de arma onde os pequenos saltos poderiam causar algum dano se fosse preciso. O primeiro assediador riu:

—Oh! Ela é uma panterinha! Vai enfrentar a gente!

A jovem sabia que gritar não atrairia atenção de qualquer um que fosse. Ela precisava mantê-los longe até que surgisse uma oportunidade de fuga. Se resistisse, talvez eles a deixassem em paz.

O segundo homem aproximou-se, tentando tomar-lhe os sapatos, mas Lee-na saltou de lado e recostou-se na parede de um prédio, girou o sapato pela alça e acertou a mão do sujeito, que recuou e riu. Ele olhou ao redor e viu alguns sacos de lixo largados num canto atrás de si e decidiu acabar com a resistência dela.

Lee-na moveu-se para fugir, mas foi atingida por dois sacos de lixo, que romperam seu conteúdo e caíram nela, fazendo-a recuar sem ver que o outro homem estava próximo. Este segurou o braço dela com força e derrubou-a com um arranco. Ela caiu de frente, batendo a barriga no chão, quase perdendo o fôlego com o impacto.

Encharcada e suja de lixo mal cheiroso, ela tentou se arrastar de volta ao muro, mas sentiu um pé em suas costas empurrá-la para o chão com força:

—Para baixo, vagabunda! Vamos te ensinar como deve atender a um cliente de verdade!

Sem forças, Lee-na se arrastou como pôde, tentando sair do asfalto. Nisso ela ouve o som de um zíper se abrindo e gemeu:

—N-não!

Perto de uma lixeira, no passeio, ela viu algumas garrafas de cerveja caídas. A pressão sobre suas costas tinha acabado, mas sentiu mãos alisarem suas pernas e ela se afastou rápido até a lixeira. Os sujeitos riram e falavam frases obscenas sobre ela, mas a estagiária conseguiu alcançar a lixeira e puxou, sorrateiramente, uma das garrafas para debaixo do seu corpo. Quando um dos tarados se agachou e segurou-as pelos tornozelos, ela virou-se de uma vez e atingiu o rosto do atacante com toda força que tinha, fazendo-o cair sentado.

A estagiária apanhou outra garrafa, quebrou-a na parede e ergueu-se, tendo em ambas as mãos, garrafas seguras pelo gargalo e as extremidades em cacos afiados e letais como armas. Ela tinha os joelhos esfolados pela queda, sangue nos lábios e estava coberta do chorume do lixo fedido jogado nela. Respirava com dificuldade, mas encarava seus atacantes, apoiada na parede.

O que havia sido atingido pelo golpe de garrafa levantou-se e olhou-a nos olhos. O colega falou baixo:

—Ela é roubada, cara! Vamos embora daqui!

O outro homem tocou a cabeça e viu a mão suja de sangue:

—Maldita! Eu devia...

Ela permaneceu encarando-o, sentindo sua sanidade se esvair e um ódio sem limites crescer dentro dela. O olhar deles sobre ela era ultrajante. Eles estavam zangados por ela ter tentado se defender e isso fê-la emitir um grito tão estridente e assustador que eles recuaram e correram, temendo que ela avançasse para atingi-los com as garrafas quebradas. Quando se deu conta que estava sozinha, deixou cair os cacos e caiu sentada no chão úmido do passeio, tentando regular a respiração e a sensação que iria desmaiar.

Por uma hora, Lee-na permaneceu ali sentada, sem que passasse alma viva para pedir ajuda. Então ela respirou profundamente e abriu a bolsa. Apanhou o celular com a ponta dos dedos sujos e buscou os contatos. Encostou o aparelho no lado do rosto mais seco e fechou os olhos.

Jin se preparava para tomar banho, quando o celular tocou. Ao apanhar o aparelho, viu o nome de Lee-na e atendeu logo:

—Eh, Lee-na! Que bom que ligou! Temos ótimas notícias para...

Ele seguiu rapidamente para a sala, enquanto ouvia o que ela dizia. Os demais BTS estavam reunidos, conversando, quando ouviram Jin falar o nome da garota. Ele tinha o semblante carregado e ficou em silêncio durante toda a ligação. Desligou e olhou os amigos:

—Temos que sair agora...

Namjoon vê algo no olhar de Jin que o assusta. Havia medo, dor e raiva mesclados e ele nunca tinha visto o amigo daquele jeito. Jin correu ao quarto, apanhou uma mochila e colocou nela uma camiseta, calça e agasalho de moleton, chinelos e toalha. Foi ao banheiro e pegou shampoo e condicionador, voltando para a sala:

—No caminho eu explico!

Desceram ao estacionamento e saíram para a noite do jeito que estavam. Alguns de bermuda, outros com roupas de pijama e chinelo, mas ninguém se importou. Jin dirigia mais rápido do que se lembravam e parecia muito zangado. Num sinal vermelho, ele parou e falou, por fim:

—A Lee-na foi atacada numa rua do centro... Ela saía de um trabalho temporário...

Todos exclamaram e Suga voltou seu rosto para a rua, sentindo algo no peito. JHope cobriu a boca com a mão:

—Atacada... Como?

—Clientes bêbados... Ela... Lutou e...

Jin não termina. Morde o lábio inferior e sente lágrimas nos olhos. Namjoon falou:

—Quer que alguém dirija?

—Não. Eu faço isso... Fiquem atentos se virem alguma coisa.

Pouco depois, no ponto informado por Lee-na, Jin estacionou o veículo e todos desceram, olhando em todas as direções. De repente, Jungkook aponta:

—Ali!

Uma forma escura se mexe, encolhida num amontoado de caixas de papelão. Eles se aproximam devagar, incertos e Rap Monster fala:

—Lee-na?

A figura se move, saindo devagar das sombras do passeio e eles veem mãos trêmulas se apoiarem no chão e ouvem uma voz quase sussurrante:

—V-vocês... Vieram.

Um cheiro forte de lixo é sentido e eles se aproximam, mas ela fala:

—N-não! Estou... Coberta de sujeira... Eu... Oh! Vocês vieram!

Das sombras, a figura encolhida de Lee-na faz o grupo se assustar com o estado da garota. Suga anda de um lado a outro:

—Temos que levá-la para sua casa ou... Pra nossa!

JHope fala:

—Ela precisa se limpar! Temos que ajuda-la a sair daqui!

Lee-na se apoia na parede e fica de pé. Ela cambaleia na direção da luz do poste e eles conseguem ver a extensão do ataque. Jin está com o olhar fixo no rosto da garota e não consegue falar. Namjoon se aproxima:

—Lee-na. Você quer ir a um hospital ou delegacia? Precisa de...

—Não... Estou... Bem. Eles não conseguiram...

Ela tira a bolsa do ombro e o casaquinho sujo de lixo, ficando apenas com a saia e uma blusa de alças finas. Descalça, tremia bastante, mas caminhou até o passeio da rua onde o carro dos BTS estava parado. Ergueu o rosto para a claridade do poste como se acordasse de um pesadelo.

Os cabelos longos estavam molhados e emplastados, assim como a roupa. Ela jogou o casaco numa lixeira e Jimin exclamou:

—Oh, Lee-na! O seu...

Ela balançou a cabeça:

—Não importa... Eu... Não posso entrar no carro de vocês do jeito que estou...

V olha para os prédios ao redor:

—Deve haver um lugar... Um hotel onde ela possa tomar banho e trocar de roupa!

Suga e Jungkook apanham os celulares e começam a pesquisar hotéis ou motéis mais próximos, então o maknae ergue o olhar do aparelho e encara Jin:

—Achei um lugar...

Jin se aproxima, estranhando a hesitação na voz do garoto. Quando olha a tela do aparelho, volta-se para Rap Monster:

—Ah... Namjoon?

—Acharam o lugar?

Jin fala algo no ouvido do amigo e este exclama:

—Oh! Sério?

Lee-na percebe o constrangimento no semblante dos rapazes:

— O que foi?

Suga se impacienta:

—Está frio, a garota está toda melecada de lixo fedido e vocês estão de frescura? Desembucha, Namjoon!

—O lugar é uma Sauna masculina... Está logo abaixo desse quarteirão.

Todos se entreolham e Lee-na suspira:

—Certo...

Ela começa a andar na direção do lugar e os cantores a seguem:

—O que vai...

Ela não responde e quando param frente ao estabelecimento, a recepcionista sai do guichê e sorri ao ver o grupo:

—Oh! Meninos bonitos a essa hora da noite?

A mulher era devia ter uns 34 anos, curvilínea e bem maquiada, fazendo V, JHope, Jimin e Jungkook corarem, mas Suga e Namjoon se adiantam:

—Um bêbado idiota empurrou nossa amiga num monte de lixo. Precisamos ajudá-la!

—Ela precisa tirar essas roupas e tomar um banho!

A mulher olha Lee-na e cobre o nariz:

—Oh, meu bem! Que crueldade! Venha aqui!

Eles seguem a recepcionista da sauna até uma pequena sala anexa à recepção e ela fala:

—Primeiro temos que te livrar dessas roupas imundas, não é? Eu tenho um robe aposentado no meu armário... Vai servir pra você tirar isso!

Lee-na espera. Estava tremendo, preocupada com a mãe e envergonhada pelos cantores do BTS a verem daquela forma, mas os olhares deles denotavam uma verdadeira preocupação com o estado dela. A atendente apareceu com o robe:

—Tire essa roupa e vista isso ou vai adoecer!

—Aqui?

—Sim! Não pode entrar fedendo tanto lá, não?

A estagiária ergue o rosto para os BTS e eles a encaram. A mulher ri:

—Ah! Meninos! Ela não vai conseguir com vocês olhando, não é?

Eles exclamam, envergonhados e se viram de costas para as duas, fechando os olhos. Lee-na sorri e sente o rosto corar, enquanto recebe ajuda da recepcionista. Pouco a pouco, cada peça de roupa é jogada num saco de lixo, fazendo o grupo engolir em seco. A atendente sorri e, provocativa, exclama:

—Oh, querida! Que lindo corpo você tem! Podia ser uma modelo ou até... Uma estrela de filmes adultos!

Os sete cantores cambaleiam, se apoiando uns nos outros e Jungkook, sem perceber, tende a virar a cabeça, mas Suga o segura pelo pescoço:

—Nem pense nisso, moleque!

Após uns instantes de silêncio, a atendente diz:

—Ela já foi! Vou devolvê-la como nova pra vocês, ok?

Jin entrega a mochila à mulher:

—Dê isso a ela... Por favor.

E se inclina, agradecido. A recepcionista sorri e desaparece porta adentro. Suga e JHope saem dali para buscar o carro e estacionar mais perto da sauna e os demais esperam na recepção. Lee-na foi deixada numa das salas de banho, onde tomou uma ducha para tirar a sujeira do corpo e cabelos, usando sabonete do local além do shampoo e condicionador entregues por Jin, enquanto fazia isso, permitiu-se chorar. Já limpa, ela entra na banheira de água quente e óleos perfumados e tenta relaxar o corpo dolorido. Os machucados das mãos, braços e joelhos já não ardiam e eram menores do que ela pensava.

Decidiu não se demorar muito ali e com a toalha, seca o corpo para em seguida ir ao pequeno vestuário contíguo à casa de banho. Lá ela encontra o moleton, camiseta e o chinelo, além de uma bolsinha de tecido com lingerie feminina, com certeza um presente da recepcionista. A estagiária terminou de se secar e vestir, retornando à recepção com a mochila às costas. Parecia outra pessoa com os cabelos úmidos, a pele fresca e perfumada do banho de óleos e parecia mais calma também.

Os BTS conversavam com a atendente e ela viu Lee-na:

—Oh! Eis a jovem! Melhor agora, querida?

Lee-na sorri:

—Sim, obrigada!

A mulher observa o grupo olhar longamente para a garota e suspira:

—Ah, o amor juvenil!

Eles se voltam para ela, surpresos com o comentário e ela abana as mãos:

—Ignorem o que eu disse! Ignorem!

Jimin entrega o celular de Lee-na à estagiária:

—Sua mãe ligou. O Jin atendeu e disse que você estava ocupada.

A jovem discou e esperou a mãe atender:

—Lee-na, filha? São quase onze horas! Eu fiquei preocupada!

—Oh, ma! Perdão! Eu não podia atender na hora que ligou! É um estúdio, sabe?

—Oh, entendo, mas... Você volta pra casa hoje? Ou...

Os BTS balançam a cabeça e Lee-na fica em dúvida. JHope gesticula e Lee-na fala:

—Oh, mãe! Está muito tarde e o pessoal decidiu se virar por aqui mesmo! Tem um saco de dormir esperando por mim!

A mãe ri:

—Saco de dormir? Há quanto tempo você não entra num desses?

—Desde a viagem do appa!

AS duas se calam, então Lee-na conclui:

—Ma... Vou desligar. Durma bem e dê um beijo na maninha por mim! Eu amo vocês!

A recepcionista sorri:

—Hum! Então a noite é uma criança!

Namjoon se inclina para a mulher:

—Senhorita. Boa noite e obrigada!

Esta coloca a mão no rosto:

—Oh, que galante! Há quanto tempo não me chamam assim!

Lee-na se aproxima e se inclina, para em seguida abraçar a recepcionista:

—Sou muito grata por sua gentileza! Nunca vou esquecer o que fez por mim!

_Ah, querida! Está em boas mãos agora! Vá com seus sete cavaleiros!

Todos acenam para a mulher, parada à porta do lugar e ela acena emocionada, falando:

—Adeus, meus queridinhos! Sejam cuidadosos! E usem preservativos!

V e Jungkook tropeçam, JHope e Jimin começam a rir, nervosos. Namjoon e Suga não tem coragem de olhar se Lee-na havia reagido à frase da atendente, mas ela caminhava normalmente ao lado de Jin, que decide levar a mochila para ela:

—O que quer fazer agora?

—Não sei... Estou tão... Cansada. Poderia dormir um mês inteiro!

—Você vai descansar esta noite e depois resolvemos sua suspensão.

Ela suspira:

—Eu não quero pensar sobre isso...

—Não vai precisar...

Ela volta seus olhos para o BTS galante. Estava grata por conhecer alguém tão gentil e alegre, mas maduro quando era preciso. Dentro do carro, seguiram em silêncio até o apartamento do grupo e lá, ela sentiu-se aquecida e segura, pois já conhecia o ambiente. JHope e Jungkook afastaram os sofás, enquanto V trazia cobertores e edredons, além de dois travesseiros, arrumando tudo no tapete, fazendo um ninho aconchegante. V tomou a mão da garota e conduziu-a até o amontoado macio e ela sorriu, se sentando naquele meio.

Sentados ao redor dela, uns no sofá, outros no tapete, fizeram uma série de perguntas sobre o que tinha acontecido e o que ela fazia naquela região. Ela contou sobre o trabalho provisório, sobre a festa da empresa e sobre os clientes bêbados que a haviam assediado descaradamente, arrancando dos BTS exclamações de repulsa ou assombro. Ela reclinou-se sobre os travesseiros enquanto falava dos sapatos, dos sacos de lixo e das garrafas de cerveja quebradas. Então, aos poucos, ela parou de falar, fechando os olhos e adormecendo; ressonando suave, encolhida na cama improvisada na sala dos BTS. O desabafo relaxou-a por fim.

O grupo permaneceu ali, em silêncio, observando a jovem que acabaram de resgatar de uma rua escura e suja. Jin suspirou e disse:

—Melhor dormirmos agora... Amanhã será outra luta.

Todos concordam e se recolhem, deixando Lee-na ali, dormindo, protegida e aquecida. Pouco antes de se deitar, Suga volta à sala, observando a estagiária adormecida. Ele balança a cabeça, lamentando que a garota tenha passado por aquele tipo de violência, mas admirou a força e coragem dela em enfrentar uma situação tão adversa. Inclinou-se para ela e voltou ao seu quarto.

Eram seis horas da manhã e Jin acordou para preparar o desjejum do grupo. Ao passar pela sala, achou-a arrumada e as cobertas dobradas sobre o sofá. Ele escutou o som de talheres e tampas e sentiu um cheiro inconfundível. Aproximou-se e encontrou Lee-na misturando a massa de panqueca. Ele olhou-a de costas, cabelos presos, rosto concentrado, mas tranquilo. Jin pigarreou e ela virou-se:

—Bom dia!

—Bom dia... Não vai me dizer que isso aí é...

—Panquecas do Jimin?

Jin se inclina para trás, como se comemorasse:

—AAAAAAH! Yes! Yes!

Ela começa a rir:

—Que exagerado! Lembra que queria aprender a receita?

—Sim!

—Então pegue aquela tigela... Você vai fazer a salgada e eu termino a doce, ok?

Aos poucos, eles enchem dois pratos com panquecas fumegantes e perfumadas. Lee-na prepara creme azedo, frutas cortadas, mel e apanha a geleia na geladeira, aquecendo-a em banho-maria. Jin olha, curioso:

—Geleia quente?

—Calda de morango!

—Sério?

—Acrescento um pouco de mel e água quente, ela fica no ponto ideal e é mais rápido!

Ele sorri:

—Lee-na?

—Sim?

—Não quer morar aqui?

Ela começa a rir:

—Não mesmo!

Ainda rindo, eles levam as guloseimas até a mesinha de centro da sala, onde normalmente faziam suas refeições diárias. Jin fala:

—Quer acordar a tropa?

—O que devo fazer?

—Puxar o cobertor, meter petelecos na orelha, socos, chutes e...

—Isso não é acordar! É tortura!

—Basicamente... Mas é o único método eficaz de acordá-los atualmente!

Dentro do quarto de Jimin e Jungkook, ela ouve o ressonar dos BTS. Ela se aproxima de Jungkook e descobre o pé dele:

—Observe...

Segurando-o pelo dedão, ela passa a unha do polegar de cima a baixo na sola do pé do garoto e esse dá um salto, ficando sentado na cama, com um sonoro grito:

—O quê!

Jin começa a rir:

—Perfeito!

O BTS mais velho testa a técnica em Jimin e o resultado é o esperado. Ambos os despertos se olham confusos e depois para Jin e Lee-na:

—Ah, hyung? Que foi isso?

—Acabou o sono de beleza! Levantem-se, lavem essas caras amarrotadas e vamos comer! Lee-na fez as panquecas!

Jimin dá um salto da cama e corre para o corredor do banheiro, seguido de Jungkook. Pouco depois V e Namjoon estão acordados e o líder BTS, ainda confuso, exclama:

—Caralho, Jin!

Lee-na cobre a boca e ri, enquanto Jin dá um peteleco na testa de Namjoon:

—Respeite a dama presente, seu ogro! Olha esse palavreado!

Rap monster cobre a cabeça com o edredon, envergonhado:

—Putz! Foi mal! Eu não tinha percebido você, Lee-na...

Ela descobre a cabeça do BTS:

—Vamos tomar café?

Ele sorri e baixa o olhar:

—Só me deixe fazer alguma coisa quanto isso...

E desarruma os cabelos, parecendo um maluco, enquanto V estava sentado na cama, mas não parecia acordado. Jin se aproxima e sopra o ouvido dele e V reclama:

—Jin hyung! Você é tão barulhento!

A voz de Lee-na o faz abrir os olhos:

—A culpa é minha, Taehyung... Fiz panquecas!

V sorri:

—Sério?

—Sério.

O garoto salta da cama e corre para o banheiro, mas encontra os amigos na fila, enquanto Jin leva a estagiária até o quarto de JHope e Suga. Lá, ele faz sinal para que ficassem quietos e sussurra:

—Aqui o terreno é perigoso...

Ele acorda JHope, que quase grita, mas tem a boca coberta por Jin:

—Quer morrer?

JHope faz que não com a cabeça e se acalma. Jin sorri:

—Tem panqueca!

JHope ergue os braços num grito de comemoração mudo e sai dali para se ajeitar. Jin aponta para Suga e Lee-na se aproxima. O BTS sussurra:

—Suga é a única criatura no mundo que não pode ser acordada bruscamente... Isso se você tem amor à vida!

—E como vocês fazem?

—A gente puxa a coberta devagar, depois o travesseiro e então sai correndo. Normalmente ele acorda depois de perceber que está sem os dois.

Lee-na começa a rir, em silêncio, e Jin falou:

—Vou deixar você tentando e vou ver o que os outros estão fazendo!

—Oh, Jin! Não! Não é uma boa ideia e...

Mas o BTS a deixou sozinha e sem saída. Ela aproximou-se do rapper adormecido e puxou o travesseiro com cuidado. A cabeça dele se inclinou para baixo e ela esperou, pois o mesmo usava máscara de dormir e não saberia quem fez aquilo.

Lee-na tomou coragem e começou a puxar a coberta, presa sob o braço dele, que dormia meio de lado. Decidiu dar um puxão mais forte, quando teve o pulso seguro e foi puxada para a cama, caindo sobre Suga. A voz dele era rouca e preguiçosa:

—Hyung miserável! Todo dia esse joguinho besta de "Acorde o Suga"! Vou fazer você se...

Suga sentiu que o corpo junto dele era menor e mais leve, estava trêmulo e tinha cheiro diferente. Ele tirou a máscara de dormir e deparou-se com Lee-na caída sobre ele, cobrindo a boca com a mão, os olhos muito abertos.

Com um grito de susto, ele ergueu-se de uma vez, desequilibrou-se e caiu da cama. Ela se afastou e viu que o tombo foi feio. Aproximou-se:

—Suga! Você...

Ele esfregou o cotovelo e fechou a cara:

—Hum! Caramba!

Ela agachou-se ao lado dele:

—Desculpe! O Jin falou...

—Ele vai me pagar por isso! Aquele...

Ela baixa o olhar, visivelmente constrangida:

— A culpa foi minha... Não devia ter entrado aqui.

Ele se vira para olhá-la. Ela estava corada e ele vira o rosto para o lado:

—Desculpe o mau jeito... Não sabia que era você puxando meu cobertor.

Ela fala:

— O pessoal está tomando café... Fiz panquecas.

Ele se volta surpreso e ela diz:

—Bem... Isso foi há alguns minutos. Agora não posso garantir nada com aqueles gulosos atacando tudo...

Ele se ergue do chão e ela também:

—Suga... Eu sinto muito por tê-lo acordado.

Ele balança a cabeça:

—Esqueça...

Ela sai dali desconcertada e Suga a observa se afastar, recordando senti-la perto demais. Ajeitou a roupa e foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto. Quando chegou à sala, todos tomavam café animadamente. V derramava a calda de morango sobre um pedaço de panqueca:

—Ahh! Isso está...

Jin exclama:

—AAAH!

Todos riem e imitam o hyung, exclamando juntos, fazendo Lee-na rir muito. Suga se junta ao grupo, comendo em silêncio e após todos se fartarem, a estagiária começa a tirar a louça do café, mas Namjoon e Jungkook a impedem:

—Oh, não! Você já fez demais! Fique quietinha aí!

Ela fica parada com as mãos vazias, olhando-os saírem para a cozinha com o vasilhame. JHope passa e dá um tapa leve na palma da mão da garota, seguido de Jimin e V. Ela coça a cabeça e diz:

—Me sinto numa república!

Suga se servia de mais uma caneca de café e fica a olhar a janela do apartamento. Lee-na estava parada perto do sofá, sem saber o que fazer, quando ouviu-o falar:

—Vamos te levar pra sua casa. Você vai trocar de roupa e voltará conosco para a BigHit...

Ela se vira e o olha, mas ele não se volta. Algum tempo depois, estão no carro a caminho da casa da estagiária e no trajeto, permanecem todos em silêncio. Ela estava olhando pela janela, distraída, enquanto Jin dirigia. Ele percebeu o semblante preocupado da garota, mas decidiu não adiantar nada do que haviam descoberto. Pouco depois estavam entrando no apartamento da estagiária e foram recebidos pela mãe dela:

—Oh, querida?

A mulher olhou todos aqueles rapazes bonitos e bem vestidos e sorriu quando a filha a abraçou:

—Ma... Quero que conheça o BTS.

A mulher murmurou o nome e franziu o cenho, como se tentasse reconhecer de quem a filha falava. Namjoon ri:

—Tal filha, tal mãe...

O grupo sorri e se inclinam para ela:

—É um prazer conhecê-la, senhora!

Ela se inclina, educada:

—Ora, o prazer é meu! Eu não sabia que Lee-na trabalhava com uma agência de modelos ou... Atores daquelas novelas cheias de gente bonita!

Nisso, Lee-na ouve a vozinha de Chaerin e segue para o quarto da mãe. Quando retorna, traz a pequena no colo e V toca o peito, emocionado:

—Oh! É a Chaechae!

A bebê vê todas aquelas pessoas na sala e abraça a irmã com força. Lee-na sorri e afaga as costas dela:

—Meu amor, eles são o BTS... São... Amigos da Lee-na.

Eles sorriem ao ouvir a jovem falar que eram amigos e ela diz:

—Lembra-se do Jungkook?

Ela se vira na direção do cantor e sorri, mostrando os dentinhos miúdos e branquinhos. Jungkook faz um aegyo para ela, que ri. Lee-na aponta:

—O JHope, Namjoon, Jimin, o V, Jin e... Suga.

Todos acenam ou fazem um gracejo para a menina e V se aproxima:

—Posso?

Lee-na fala:

—Chaerin? Vá com ele! Mostre seus brinquedos!

A bebê vai para os braços de Taehyung, que se desmancha com a fofura da pequena. Ele segue pela casa e vai conversando com ela, que parece se divertir com isso.

Namjoon ri:

—Hoje ninguém vai conseguir sair daqui!

Lee-na fala:

—Vou me arrumar! Fiquem... À vontade! Mãe...

A mulher sorri:

—Sintam-se em casa, meninos! Estou na cozinha! Querem alguma coisa? Água, chá?

Jin aspira o ar:

—Hum! Que cheiro bom é esse?

—Estou finalizando um Baek Kimchi.

—Oh! Posso ver?

Ela acena e ele a acompanha até a cozinha, enquanto Jungkook fala:

—Acho que a Lee-na não vai se importar se eu mostrar a vocês uma coisa...

O Maknae conduz os amigos pelo pequeno corredor e bate numa das portas, semiaberta. Como ninguém responde, ele abre devagar e entra seguido dos outros. O quarto estava vazio e todos exclamam ao ver os pôsteres nas paredes. Suga olhou ao redor, avaliando a decoração do quarto da estagiária, então vê um pôster enrolado sobre a escrivaninha e examina discretamente.

Ele abre muito os olhos ao descobrir que era um cartaz do filme Scarface, com Al Pacino e se volta para os amigos, mas estão todos distraídos com os outros cartazes quando Lee-na surge na porta e se depara com o BTS ali. Jungkook coça a nuca, envergonhado:

—Ah... Lee-na! Eu... Queria que vissem seus pôsteres, também!

Ela sorri e balança a cabeça:

—Ok. Eu estou pronta se quiserem ir.

Então escutam Chaerin e V darem um grito de alegria e Rap Monster suspira:

—Alguém se habilita a ir buscar o Taehyung?

A estagiária ergue um dedo e sai dali. Pouco depois ela vem trazendo V pela orelha e Chaerin no colo, enquanto os amigos riem e aplaudem. Ela diz:

—Acho que agora podemos voltar para a BigHit. Chaerin? Dê um beijinho de adeus no V!

A bebê ergue as mãozinhas e V oferece o rosto, recebendo um beijo carinhoso da menina. Jungkook bate palmas:

—Oh, Chaechae! Esqueceu-se do kook?

Ela sorri e se inclina, abraçando o pescoço do BTS, que a segura no colo. Jimin segura a mãozinha dela e deposita um beijo suave:

—Tchau, Chaerin!

JHope faz uma macacada e ela ri, seguido de Namjoon. Então Chaerin ergue as mãos para Suga, que se aproxima surpreso:

—Oi?

Ela olha para a irmã e esta diz:

—É o Suga...

O BTS se recorda do encontro no domingo, quando ele foi rude com a estagiária. A bebê lembrava-se dele e, desconcertado, tenta remediar o ocorrido, erguendo os braços para ela. Chaerin avalia o rapaz por um segundo e se inclina para que ele a carregue.

Todos olham a cena, surpresos, e Jungkook ri:

—Oh, Chaerin! É o bicho-papão!

Suga fala:

—Oh, cale-se, Jungkook!

Chaerin mexe no boné de Suga e ele sorri:

—Sentiu falta da sua irmã?

A menina balança a cabeça e ele conclui:

—Ela vai voltar mais tarde pra brincar com você, tá bom?

Nisso, Jin aparece na porta do quarto com a boca cheia de kimchi e olha tudo ao redor:

—Ohh! L'SWMOSHU QUARTWRNSROTO É LEGSHRTOWSML!

Lee-na ergue uma sobrancelha:

—Ah! O que foi... Que ele disse?

—Que seu quarto é legal!

Lee-na não consegue segurar o riso e Jin franze o cenho, terminando de engolir a iguaria:

—Bando de ignorantes! Não sabem a experiência gastronômica que acabei de ter na cozinha da mãe da Lee-na!

Ela sorri e Jungkook fala:

—No dia que almocei aqui, provei do Baechu Kimchi que ela fez!

Nisso, a mãe da estagiária aparece no corredor com um pote e diz:

—Ainda tenho dele fermentado, Jin! Leve um pouco para comerem depois como lanche!

O BTS mais velho recebe o pote e se inclina, depois o abraça e fala:

—Tudo meu!

Suga sai do quarto com Chaerin no colo e caminha pela sala, enquanto a menina brincava com a máscara dele. Lee-na ainda mostra seus CDs, DVDs e alguns livros aos cantores, que ficam animados. Jin fala:

—Precisamos ir para a empresa, né? Temos muito a fazer hoje!

A mãe de Lee-na pergunta:

—Que horas você volta hoje, filha?

—Chego cedo, Ma!

A mulher acena com a cabeça e volta para a cozinha. No trajeto, vê Suga mostrando algo a Chaerin pela janela e sorri. Os novos amigos de sua filha pareciam boas pessoas e pareciam realmente gostar dela. Era difícil ver Lee-na interagindo com gente da idade dela, ainda mais que ela não costumava levar ninguém em sua casa.

O grupo saiu do quarto e seguiram para a sala. Lee-na se aproximou de Suga com a bebê nos braços e falou:

—Pode me dar a Chaerin...

Ele sorri e faz um cafuné no rostinho dela:

—Vá com sua irmã, fofinha! Depois brincamos mais, tá?

Os BTS riem ao vê-lo tão gentil e V exclama:

—Já imaginaram o Suga papai?

Suga se volta para os amigos e fica vermelho como pimentão, enquanto Lee-na se afasta rápido com Chaerin nos braços na direção da cozinha. Retorna com a mãe, já segurando a filha no colo. Os BTS se inclinam, formalmente e Namjoon fala:

—Senhora, foi uma honra.

Ela sorri:

—Vocês sempre serão bem-vindos. Venham qualquer dia fazer um lanche ou até almoçar conosco!

Eles sorriem, agradecidos e seguem para a porta, enquanto Lee-na beija a mãe e a irmã:

—Fiquem bem! Quer que eu compre alguma coisa no mercado mais tarde?

—Pimenta e molho shoyo. O meu está quase no fim!

—Certo! Até mais, mamãe!

Ela desce até o estacionamento aberto do conjunto habitacional e os BTS estão com seus olhos e bocas cobertos pelos óculos e máscaras por causa de alguns moradores que, curiosos, observavam o grupo.

Rap Monster falou:

—Lee-na... Nossa presença aqui pode causar algum problema para você e sua mãe?

Ela balança a cabeça:

—De forma alguma. O que acontece na minha casa não é da conta desse pessoal. Já falaram tantas coisas antes, quando meu pai foi trabalhar nos Estados Unidos que nós paramos de nos preocupar e não damos mais ouvidos.

Eles concordam e pouco depois, estão a caminho da BigHit. Os rapazes estavam ansiosos para dar a notícia a Lee-na que haviam descoberto as verdadeiras donas do material e assim que entraram na empresa, foram direto à sala do PD nin.

O manager Sejin ficou surpreso com toda aquela mobilização e entrou na sala logo atrás deles. Cumprimenta Lee-na, ela se inclina e ele diz:

—Certo! Estamos todos aqui. O que os meninos querem nos mostrar?

Namjoon e Suga entregam os documentos levantados e PD nin lê o impresso da compra e depois o print das câmeras de segurança da Bookstore. Lee-na não entende o que estava acontecendo e olha Jin, que sorri para ela. Sejin recebe os papéis e analisa em silêncio. Ergue os olhos para a estagiária:

—Viu isso?

—Não, senhor.

Ele entrega os documentos e ela cobre a boca com a mão, voltando seus olhos para os cantores ali parados. Volta a encarar Sejin e ele diz:

—Você sabia que era de uma delas quando encontrou na sala?

—Ainda não sabia... Só quando você chamou a todos os estagiários para questionar sobre o material... Eu vi o medo nos rostos delas.

—Porque assumiu o erro das duas?

—Eu não assumi.

Os BTS ficam aborrecidos com a sabatina e Namjoon fala:

—Com todo respeito, senhor, mas a prova da inocência de Lee-na é clara!

Os demais concordam, mas PD nin fala:

—O fato de não ser dela não quer dizer que não tenha responsabilidade no ocorrido.

Os cantores se entreolham e é visível a irritação deles. Suga decide falar:

—Manager Sejin! Nós conseguimos descobrir o que aquelas estagiárias fizeram e a garota ainda é responsável?

PD nin sorri:

—O manager me contou o que vocês iam fazer. Fico feliz que defendam a estagiária Kyun Lee-na.

O grupo encara o chefe e começam a rir. Jin coloca a mão no peito:

—Poxa, PD nin! Quer nos matar de susto?

—Deviam ver a cara de vocês!

Lee-na está séria. Apesar de ser inocentada, ela olha as imagens de Eun Ja e Minh So e ergue o rosto:

—O que vai acontecer a elas?

Sejin olha para PD nin e diz:

—Terão a punição administrativa. Vamos cancelar o contrato de estágio das duas e...

Lee-na se levanta da cadeira e inclina totalmente o corpo na frente do CEO da BigHit. Aquele tipo de reverência significava total respeito e submissão a um chefe superior e todos ficam assustados com a atitude da estagiária. Ela treme e sua voz soa embargada:

—Não faça isso! Não por minha causa ou por essa ação imprudente! Tudo isso é devido à imaturidade delas e a proximidade com os ídolos que elas tanto admiram!

PD nin segura o queixo, pensativo e Lee-na fala:

—Dê uma suspensão ou cobre delas alguma tarefa que mostre porque estão fazendo esse estágio, mas não faça algo que possa prejudicar o futuro profissional delas...

Lágrimas molham o rosto da jovem e ela soluça. Sejin se aproxima e a segura pelos ombros, fazendo-a se sentar:

—Chega, Lee-na... Por favor, não faça isso.

Ela enxuga o rosto:

—Desculpem-me!

PD nin suspira:

—Certo. Vamos analisar o caso com calma, está bem? Não quero mais nenhuma estagiária chorando dentro dessa sala! Caiam fora daqui!

Os BTS acompanham Lee-na até a sala do manager e aguardam. Jungkook trouxe um copo de água para a jovem e Jin ofereceu lenços de papel. Ela recebeu, agradecida e limpou o rosto. Sejin apareceu em seguida e trouxe um papel, entregando a ela:

—Sua suspensão foi cancelada. Não vai ter nenhuma ocorrência na sua avaliação final, ok?

Os cantores aplaudem e ovacionam. Lee-na sorri, aliviada, mas o manager fala:

—Eun Ja e Minh So serão advertidas por documento e perderão alguns pontos na avaliação. Terão suspensão de um dia, mas manterão seus estágios.

Lee-na sente que era o melhor a ser feito por elas e Sejin toca seu ombro:

—Bem-vinda de volta. E da próxima vez que tiver de tomar uma decisão drástica, pense um pouco em você, ok?

—Ok.

Namjoon chama Sejin e se afastam para o corredor. V e JHope se aproximam da garota:

—Será que o manager vai te dar um dia de folga hoje?

Ela ergue os ombros:

—Oficialmente estou de volta, mas não sei como vai ser a agenda de hoje!

Jin olha as horas no celular:

—Daqui a pouco vai ser hora do almoço. Podíamos comer fora!

Todos concordam e Jimin se volta para Lee-na:

—Quer vir conosco?

Ela sorri:

—Vou esperar um pouco e ver como será minha tarde, mas obrigada pelo convite. Além do que, estou sem fome agora.

Eles se despedem e seguem para o salão de treino. Conversaram sobre uma porção de coisas e Suga está de pé, perto da porta, mexendo no celular, quando o estagiário Myung Seo apareceu e cumprimentou o grupo. Ele acena para Suga e diz:

—Eh... Suga? Tem um momento?

—Quer falar em outro lugar?

—Gostaria de te mostrar uma coisa... Uma ideia.

Suga o segue e entram no elevador. O estagiário estava nervoso, mas o BTS nada comentou. Seguiram para o escritório de mídia e publicidade e o estagiário sentou-se à mesa de trabalho, acessando um arquivo no computador. Suga se senta ao lado dele e espera.

Myung Seo estava ansioso:

— O manager falou que pretende fazer uma apresentação interna na BigHit com uma de suas músicas da mixtape...

Suga confirma:

—Sim! Convidei o Jimin para participar do vocal.

—Certo! Oh! Legal! Eu sei que tem uma equipe de montagem que cuida de tudo pra vocês, mas queria te mostrar uma ideia para o telão do auditório. Eu... Tomei a liberdade de sincronizar algumas cenas com a música e... Bom... Só mostrando mesmo!

Suga se aproxima e coloca os fones de ouvido. Myung liga o player e espera. Suga está concentrado nas cenas da apresentação e pouco depois, ao final, tira os fones e encara o estagiário:

—Bem...

O rapaz fica tímido e sorri, sem jeito:

—Foi... Só uma ideia! Eu sei que você é quem aprova cada detalhe e... Ah.

Suga sorri e diz:

—Vou pedir pro pessoal te procurar...

Myung Seo se inclina e Suga faz um sinal com o polegar e sai dali para o elevador. De repente ele se recorda do pôster do filme Scarface na casa de Lee-na e franze o cenho. Era muita coincidência duas situações envolvendo a referência para sua música "Tony Montana" e Suga fechou os olhos, respirando fundo:

—Não...

De volta ao salão onde os amigos estavam reunidos, viu que Namjoon estava entre eles. JHope, Jimin e Jungkook dançavam, V lia algo no celular e Jin conversava com Rap Monster, que fala:

—O manager está furioso conosco por não termos avisado que buscamos Lee-na naquela rua ontem à noite. Ele ficou feliz por tudo ter dado certo...

Jin suspira:

—Perceberam que os eventos ao redor da Lee-na são um tanto... Intensos?

V ergue os olhos do celular:

—Lee-na, sua mãe e irmãzinha estão sozinhas sem o pai... Acho que entendo o porquê dela agir assim. Se fosse um garoto, tudo seria mais fácil.

Surpresos, eles concordam com o rapaz e decidem terminar os ensaios para irem almoçar. Lee-na surge no corredor e os chama:

—Oh, rapazes?

Eles se voltam. Ela tinha o tablet nas mãos:

—Lembram-se da sessão de fotos da revista? É hoje à tarde.

Eles exclamam ao mesmo tempo:

—Ih!

Ela sorri:

—Estava agendado desde a semana passada. Já liguei acertando tudo! Voltem cedo do almoço, ok?

Jin fala desanimado:

—A estagiária Kyun Lee-na voltou...

JHope se volta para Jimin:

—Eu gostava mais da estagiária Lee-na suspensa.

Ela balança a cabeça:

—Ora! Vai ser divertido!

Eles a encaram e Jimin fala:

—Divertido? Divertido?

Ele caminha na direção dela, ameaçador e Tae o segura pelo pescoço:

—Não, Jimin! Não!

Lee-na começa a rir quando JHope e Jungkook seguram Jimin pelos braços:

—Fuja, Lee-na! Não sabemos por quanto tempo podemos segurar a fera!

Ela balança a cabeça e se aproxima de Jimin. Beija a ponta do dedo indicador e encosta no rosto do BTS agitado. Todos ficam estáticos e Jimin amolece o corpo, fazendo cara de abobado. Ela acena e segue de volta à sala do manager, tranquilamente. V olha Jimin e este sorri:

—Vai ser divertido, não vai?

Eles caem na gargalhada e seguem para o elevador. Suga, que seguia em silêncio, decide não sair para almoçar:

—Ei, caras! Preciso resolver uma coisa no estúdio. Vejo vocês mais tarde!

Todos acenam e o elevador se fecha. Suga volta pelo corredor e pára na porta do manager Sejin. Lee-na terminava de atender ao telefone e viu o BTS. Desligou o aparelho e falou:

—Posso te ajudar?

Ele percebeu que ela não tinha mais receio de olhá-lo nos olhos ou se dirigir a ele como fazia com os demais e isso era bom, mas aquela proximidade era perigosa para todos. De repente, Lee-na pertencia à rotina deles dentro e fora da empresa e eles sentiam falta dela. Ao mesmo tempo em que isso facilitava o trabalho de todos, eram arrastados para uma armadilha emocional. Isso ficou evidente na noite anterior, quando resgataram a estagiária da rua escura. Cada um dos rapazes queria encontrar os agressores e fazê-los pagar pelo que tinham feito a ela.

Lee-na olhou o BTS ali parado e percebeu que ele tinha o rosto tenso. Ela perguntou:

—Quer ir a algum lugar?

Ele sai dali e ela o acompanha até o estúdio. Suga abre a porta, deixando-a entrar primeiro, em seguida entra, convidando a moça a se sentar. Em sua cadeira de trabalho, ele se acomoda e faz um som chiado com a boca, algo que ela acostumou-se a ouvi-lo fazer sempre que ia falar com seus amigos:

—Eu... Quero me desculpar. Fui grosseiro com você em vários momentos, apesar de não ter motivos para tal comportamento... Mas estou preocupado com meus amigos. Eles... Nós vivemos juntos há muito tempo, conhecemos tudo uns dos outros e atualmente, algo está acontecendo com o grupo... Por sua causa.

Ela fica surpresa e Suga continua:

—Eu não sei no que o manager estava pensando quando decidiu colocar você responsável pela nossa agenda... Talvez ele quisesse nos dar uma experiência fora do âmbito de fãs do BTS. Ficamos adultos na BigHit, somos maiores de idade, com ideias próprias e quando tudo isso acabar, ainda seremos os melhores amigos uns dos outros...

Lee-na olha Suga e percebe que ele estava aflito. Ela fala com voz calma:

—O que quer que eu faça?

Ele olhava as mãos e ergue o rosto, encarando a moça:

—Volte a ser a estagiária Kyun Lee-na...

Ela abre a boca para dizer algo, mas desiste. Entendeu exatamente o que ele queria dizer. Ela olhou para o chão, respirou fundo e levantou-se do sofá. Abriu a porta e saiu dali para sua sala. Suga fechou os olhos, apertou os lábios e xingou baixo. Novamente ele foi desagradável com ela e isso já o aborrecia mais que antes.

* * *

 **Notas finais:**

Este capítulo teve mais ação. Desculpem por eu ter usado algumas palavras ofensivas, mas fazem parte do contexto. Pensei muito quando escrevi a cena em que a estagiária sofre a terrível violência. Não é uma cena fácil de ser descrita e queria entender o peso dela na trama. Queria mostrar a fragilidade e força da personagem, e também o quanto os garotos do BTS poderiam ser um apoio para ela, que começou como uma figura solitária. A opinião de vocês para esse episódio seria muito importante pra mim.

Boa leitura.

Abraços


	10. Chapter 10-Um convite de amigos

**Notas do cap.**

 **A amizade entre Lee-na e os BTS ganha um novo patamar. Suga avalia aquilo como algo negativo e pede à estagiária que recue. Ela percebe o peso das palavras dele e toma uma decisão, mas os BTS iriam aceitar?**

* * *

Lee-na ficou algum tempo olhando para a tela do computador, mas sem ver o que estava à sua frente. Ela também sentiu a mudança neles e em si mesma. Estar na companhia deles era algo quente, alegre, e ela passou a apreciar tê-los por perto. Receber a atenção de todos foi uma novidade para a jovem, acostumada a estar sozinha em sua rotina fora de casa.

Abriu a agenda e leu os outros compromissos registrados pelo manager Sejin. Passou os dados para a planilha de controle do computador e depois saiu para comer alguma coisa no comércio próximo. Decidiu tomar uma papa de aveia com abóbora e frango, servida numa lojinha quase na esquina e caminhou um pouco para esfriar a cabeça. Percebeu porque Suga havia dito aquilo e ficou desolada. Os BTS não podiam ficar acostumados com a presença dela e vice-versa.

Nunca quis ultrapassar a linha que separava trabalho da vida particular, mas não soube dizer o que havia acontecido para chegarem a tal ponto.

Voltou à BigHit e esperou o grupo para irem ao compromisso das fotos. Sentiu o peito oprimido ao pensar que deveria agir com neutralidade com eles. Pouco tempo depois, ouviu a algazarra e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo.

Jimin foi o primeiro a aparecer na porta da sala e sorriu para ela:

—Oi!

Ela acenou, mas não sorriu e ele voltou-se para Jungkook e JHope. Se olharam e Namjoon surgiu atrás deles, animado:

—Eu pedi para os rapazes não comerem demais ou vão parecer balofos nas fotos e...

Lee-na cortou-o:

—Certo. A equipe de roupa e maquiagem já foi para a van. Podemos descer para o estacionamento e seguir para o endereço. Acho que chegar um pouco mais cedo que o combinado será ideal para a preparação do grupo.

Suga saiu do estúdio e escutou os amigos conversando com a estagiária. O tom de voz frio e formal que ela usou com eles fez o BTS se sentir mal, mas era necessário. Lee-na seguiu para o elevador e Namjoon viu Suga se aproximar. Este falou:

—E aí?

JHope perguntou:

—Aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto estávamos fora?

—Tipo o quê?

—Sei lá! A Lee-na brigou com alguém ou levou um sermão da chefia?

—Não sei. Fiquei no estúdio...

O líder BTS ergueu uma sobrancelha para Suga e saiu para o elevador. Jin percebeu a tensão no ar e falou:

—A gente conversa depois, Yoongi.

No elevador, Lee-na trabalhava no tablet todo o tempo de descida, ignorando os cantores ao redor dela. V fez gracejos, importunando Jungkook, mas a estagiária permaneceu alheia. No carro, ela sentou-se ao lado do motorista e quando desceram no endereço da revista, ela deixou o BTS aos cuidados da equipe de roupa, maquiagem e cabelo e foi conversar com o responsável pela sessão de fotos. Permaneceu o mais longe deles enquanto era possível, sabendo que seu comportamento era estranho e os deixaria chateados, mas a conversa com Suga fê-la pensar sobre o caminho que tomava em relação ao estágio.

Ela precisava de uma boa pontuação em seu relatório final e depois iria embora da BigHit. Seu contato com os BTS duraria o ano do estágio e não pretendia estender mais que isso. Eles eram artistas, tinham sua rotina e projetos pessoais. Lee-na não tinha nenhuma fantasia de fã quanto a fazer parte de tudo aquilo.

A sessão de fotos terminou às 18 horas e todos estavam cansados e aborrecidos. O Staff dos BTS foi embora à frente e o grupo seguiu para o carro. Lee-na já esperava por eles e viu-os maquiados, penteados e pensou que eram realmente o sonho das fãs do grupo.

Eles entraram no veículo em silêncio e Suga falou ao motorista:

—Vamos pra casa direto. Pode deixar a estagiária Lee-na na BigHit depois.

Algum tempo depois eles descem frente ao apartamento, despedem-se de Lee-na e do motorista, que acenam e o carro sai dali rumo à empresa. Jimin aciona o elevador e respira fundo:

—Só quero cair na cama...

Suga entrou logo após Namjoo Jin falou:

—Vai nos contar o que houve?

—Contar o quê?

—Sobre a Lee-na... Ou o que você falou pra ela.

—Na real?

—Na real...

—Estamos cheios de gracinhas e intimidades com a garota. Os problemas começam daí.

Namjoon se aproxima:

—Eu sabia! Você falou merda com ela!

Suga ergue as sobrancelhas e JHope se aproxima:

—RapMon! Pega leve!

O líder BTS se afasta visivelmente irritado e Suga respira fundo:

—É disso que eu tô falando... Estamos fora de controle.

Jin olha o amigo e depois se volta para os demais:

—Então é hora de falarmos a respeito...

Dentro do pequeno apartamento, reuniram-se na sala, cansados e bravos com Suga, mas eram amigos antes de tudo e não havia nada que não resolvessem com uma boa conversa.

Jin começa:

—Bem... Vamos falar sobre garotas, ou melhor, sobre uma garota... Kyun Lee-na.

Eles sorriem e V fala:

—Sobre ela vamos discutir o que afinal?

—Que todos conheceram uma pequena faceta dela, em momentos diferentes e isso mexeu com nossa imaginação.

Todos concordam, menos Suga, que permaneceu calado no sofá. Jin se move na cadeira:

—Certo! E certamente todos passaram a considerar a ideia de... Cortejar a estagiária?

Eles riem e, envergonhados, acenam com a cabeça e Jin continua:

—Certo! Certo! E se um de nós conseguir se aproximar dela dessa forma?

Eles se olham e ficam calados. Namjoon sorri:

—Que vença o melhor? Acho que não depende apenas de nós...

Jin analisa a colocação de Rap Monster, que continua:

—Não é uma disputa... Ela não é um troféu. É uma garota de verdade e possui uma fibra que conheço em poucas. Acho que se fosse o caso, é ela quem iria decidir...

Jimin fica confuso:

—Então... Se trata disso? Qual de nós teria mais chances... Com a Lee-na?

Jin balança a cabeça:

—Está bem claro... Todos nós gostamos dela e do jeito que um cara gosta de uma garota.

V comenta:

—Exceto o Suga.

O BTS gênio ri:

—Wow! De repente o assunto ficou realmente sério...

Eles riem para descontrair, mas sabem que agora a situação exposta por Suga e Jin mudaria tudo. Jungkook está cabisbaixo e fala:

—Eu... Não quero perder a amizade dela. Não quero evitar me aproximar ou falar com ela simplesmente porque todos aqui querem namorá-la!

JHope ergue a mão:

—Estou com o Kook!

V diz:

—Eu concordo!

Jimin sorri:

—Posso lidar com isso.

Namjoon olha os amigos e fala:

—É o mais sensato... Jin?

O BTS mais velho bate palma e diz:

—Ótimo! Fica acordado entre os cavalheiros que a estagiária Kyun Lee-na é uma "Friendgirl".

Os cantores se entreolham e JHope questiona:

—Ah, Hyung? Não seria Girlfriend?

Jin o encara:

—Raciocine comigo. Girlfriend é o termo inglês para namorada, correto? Se não vamos namorar a Lee-na, mas vamos continuar próximos dela, então ela se encaixa num outro patamar de relacionamento... Friend... Girl!

—Garota... Amiga?

—Basicamente!

A risada é geral e ninguém consegue ficar sério depois disso, relaxando a tensão anterior. Enquanto isso, Lee-na chegou a sua casa com a compra dos produtos pedidos pela mãe. Ela abraça a senhora e fala:

—Que bom que amanhã é sábado! Estou exausta!

—Seu pai ligou. Ele contou que a firma abriu um escritório em... Portolande... Ou algo assim!

—Portland. Fica no Oregon e bem perto do Canadá.

A mãe sorriu:

—Oh, certo. Ele cogitou a possibilidade de ir trabalhar lá.

—Papai é corajoso e responsável. Se for o caso, nós o apoiaremos!

A mãe acena com a cabeça e Lee-na segue para o quarto, deitando-se na cama após trocar de roupa. Respira fundo e fecha os olhos. Queria entender porque sempre se sentia entranha ao falar com o BTS Suga e cansada, dormiu na mesma posição que deitou.

No sábado, haveria um fanmeetings na cidade. Eun Ja e Minh So foram e assistiram ao show, levando material para autógrafo e esperaram para ver os cantores em seu ambiente natural. Durante a sessão de autógrafos, Namjoon estava ao lado de V e Jungkook e comentou:

—Viram que está na fila de autógrafos?

V esticou o pescoço e viu as estagiárias à distância. Virou-se para Jin e falou:

—Viu as duas?

—Sim... Mas aqui elas são fãs e nós os BTS... Namjoon?

—Eu não teria dito melhor.

Após algum tempo, V se depara com Eun Já à sua frente. Ela não ergue o olhar e ele fala:

—Eun Já? Pra quem quer a dedicatória?

—Pra mim... Eu... Lamento muito ter causado problemas para a Lee-na. Soube que ela intercedeu por nós junto ao PD nin...

V sorriu de leve:

—Já passou...

O próximo a atendê-la é Jungkook, que assina e passa para Namjoon. Minh So está sem graça e pára frente a Jin. Ele sorri e assina o livro, mas não diz uma palavra. JHope sorri, educado e passa o livro para Suga, que assina e o segura, esperando que Eun Ja se aproximasse também. Ele se inclina para elas e fala em tom baixo:

—O que houve na BigHit foi uma lição. Espero que tenham aprendido alguma coisa com o que aconteceu.

Elas inclinam a cabeça e saem rápido dali, envergonhadas. Ao fim do evento, os BTS conversam com as fãs ARMY e cantam uma canção de despedida à capela. Os aplausos persistem mesmo depois de eles terem deixado o palco e no camarim, se sentam para descansar e comentar o evento.

JHope fala:

—Podíamos ir à praia amanhã! A meteorologia informou tempo quente e céu claro todo o dia.

O grupo ergue os polegares e v fala:

—Em qual praia vamos?

—A mais distante e deserta possível!

Todos se voltam para Suga e ele ri:

—Quero dormir, oras!

—Dormir na praia? Isso é coisa de velhinho!

JHope ri:

—Esqueceram? Suga é um ancião preso ao corpo de um garoto!

Ele sorri:

—Nada disso! Minha massa cinzenta exige muito do meu corpo!

Eles zoam o amigo e JHope diz:

—Quer outro apelido, Mister Grey Matter!

Todos riem muito e Suga balança a cabeça:

—Aham! Só eu quem dorme em qualquer lugar, né? Afinal, vamos ou não à praia?

Jungkook ergue o polegar:

—Vou pesquisar um lugar legal e aviso!

O manager Sejin aparece e acena:

—Hora de irmos! Tudo bem?

—Não vai ter coletiva ou fotos?

—Dispensei por hoje! Vão pra casa!

Eles festejam e correm para o estacionamento. Algum tempo depois, já em seu apartamento, caem na cama, exaustos. Jungkook pesquisa no celular e acha a praia de Naksan, em Yangyang, na província de Gangwon-do. Era um circuito turístico protegido pelos órgãos ambientais e culturais, há pelo menos três horas de carro.

Jungkook acordou Namjoon:

—Hyung... Veja isso!

Rap Monster se vira:

—Ah... O que foi?

—Achei a praia!

—Oh! Cool!

E se volta para dormir, mas Jungkook insiste:

—Eu... Pensei que a gente podia levar a Lee-na.

Namjoon acorda de vez:

—Eh?

—Acho que é um bom momento para colocarmos em prática o que conversamos. Se ela é nossa amiga, se é especial pra nós... Podíamos incluí-la no passeio.

Namjoon sorri:

—É mais complexo que isso...

—Talvez, mas acho que devíamos fazer assim.

—Certo, Maknae! Vá dormir! Amanhã votamos sua ideia, tá bom?

Jungkook vai para a sala e acaba dormindo no sofá, mas é o primeiro a acordar no domingo, antes mesmo de Jin. Ele acorda os amigos e todos vão para a sala, onde o BTS caçula mostra a praia escolhida e todos concordam.

Namjoon fala:

—E a sua outra ideia?

Jungkook ri, nervoso, e balança a cabeça:

—Ah... Que tal convidarmos a Lee-na e sua família pra ir conosco?

Todos exclamam ao mesmo tempo e ele ergue os ombros:

—Foi só uma sugestão...

Suga ergue a mão:

—Ok! Mais alguém bebeu escondido ontem à noite?

Eles riem e Jin fala:

—Então vamos votar! Quem concorda em convidarmos a Lee-na?

JHope, Jimin e Jungkook erguem as mãos. V sorri e ergue o polegar, Namjoon ergue a mão em acordo e Jin fala:

—Eu vou me abster do voto e sei que Suga vota contra. Então ganha a maioria!

Suga ri:

—Ei! Como pode falar por mim?

—E seu voto é?

—Contra!

—Viu?

Jungkook pega o celular e liga para a estagiária. Ela atende com voz de sono:

—Hum... Alô?

—Lee-na! Bom dia!

—Jungkook? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

—Estamos indo buscar vocês! Vamos à praia!

—O que...

O BTS desliga rápido e Rap Monster exclama:

—Oh! Desligou na cara dela!

—É para não dar tempo dela recusar!

—E se ela ligar de volta?

—Vamos ignorar!

O telefone começa a chamar e eles riem. Depois foram os telefones de Jin e Namjoon, mas já estavam se preparando para o passeio. Pouco depois, estão a caminho do bairro da estagiária e já na entrada do condomínio, Jungkook liga para ela:

—Estamos esperando aqui embaixo!

Por vinte minutos, eles esperam por elas e Suga falou:

—Elas não virão! Isso foi imprudente!

—Mulheres demoram sempre!

Então o grupo vê a mãe de Lee-na com Chaerin no colo, vestida com roupinha de praia e chapeuzinho florido protegendo do sol. Atrás dela, com cara de poucos amigos, Lee-na carregava as bolsas de praia e uma sacola térmica. Os cantores saíram do carro e ajudaram as mulheres a se acomodarem, enquanto V pega a bebê no colo:

—EEEH! Vamos à praia, Chaerin!

A menina bate palmas, fazendo a todos sorrirem. Lee-na se senta entre JHope e Jungkook e o Maknae sorri:

—Que bom que aceitou nosso convite!

Ela olha a mãe:

—Eu disse não... Mas minha mãe decidiu por mim!

Os BTS erguem os polegares para a senhora e ela se inclina:

—Lee-na não costuma sair muito. É focada nos estudos, sempre digo para ela se enturmar e se divertir com suas colegas, mas quem disse que ela me ouve?

Jungkook se volta para a estagiária:

—Sempre escute seus pais!

Eles riem e Lee-na suspira, derrotada:

—Oh, céus!

A mãe de Lee-na estava sentado ao lado de Jin, que dirigia:

—Trouxe algumas coisas pra beliscar na praia! Espero que gostem!

Eles aplaudem e no caminho, ficam improvisando raps, cantando músicas dos CDs e fazendo gracejos, que Lee-na tenta ignorar. Suga ouve música no celular, alheio ao folguedo dos amigos e V observa Chaerin cochilar em seu colo. Ele fala:

—Fico imaginando como ela será quando tiver nossa idade...

Lee-na sorri:

—Mais esperta, mais alegre e cheia de energia. Espero estar ao lado dela para ajudá-la a enfrentar o mundo.

Todos se voltam para a jovem, que olhava para a irmãzinha com doçura e a mãe comenta:

—Chaerin será uma moça afortunada por ter uma irmã tão zelosa!

Jin sorri:

—É assim que se fala, Ma!

A mulher cobre o rosto e ri, envergonhada, enquanto o cheiro de mar já pode ser sentido na rodovia que levava à praia.

Ao chegarem a Naksan, estacionaram num local privativo, pagaram a taxa e seguiram para a areia. Ali possuía monitoramento policial, um local seguro e livre de arruaceiros, frequentado por pessoas que buscavam sossego e meditação. Eram 09:30 quando se estabeleceram próximos a uma árvore, cuja sombra era bem-vinda. V só entregou a bebê à mãe quando já estava tudo arrumado, incluindo um tatame para as brincadeiras de Chaerin.

Munidos de protetor solar e água, após acomodarem sua bagagem em mesas alugadas, foram procurar comidas locais, bebidas para todos e informações sobre os templos locais para uma visita mais tarde. A mãe de Lee-na ficou descalça e sentou-se ao lado da caçula, que brincava com a areia em seu baldinho com colher.

Suga acomodou-se numa espreguiçadeira de praia e colocou os óculos escuros e relaxou o corpo. Nisso, Lee-na se aproximou e entregou a ele um copo de chá:

—Está gelado.

Ele recebeu e agradeceu, observando-a se afastar de volta à mesa. Ela vestia camiseta branca e um macacão jeans, além de sapatilhas e tinha os cabelos presos numa longa trança feita às pressas. Ele sabia que ela estava ali a contragosto, era obstinada e tinha opinião forte para honrar sua decisão de não ter nada com os BTS. Essa qualidade era admirada por Suga.

Os cantores voltaram à mesa com sanduiches, porções de massa, bolinhos e outras comidas típicas. Acenaram para os outros amigos e o grupo comeu, saindo depois para nadar ou caminhar na areia, aproveitando-se do calor agradável.

A mãe de Lee-na falou à filha:

—Querida? Vá se divertir um pouco! Veja o mar como está lindo!

Lee-na se vira e observa a imensidão de água. A mãe sorri:

—Vá nadar!

—Certo! Vou me trocar, então!

A estagiária apanha uma pequena sacola e segue para os vestiários ao longo da praia, retornando com vestida com um short curto e uma camiseta sobre o biquíni. A mãe riu, pois sabia que a filha não ficaria de roupa de banho perto dos amigos, mas decide não comentar. Naquele momento, eles estavam preparando um espaço na areia para jogar futebol.

Lee-na seguiu até a beira da praia e esperou a onda. Quando esta quebrou na areia, ela saltou e mergulhou. A água fresca contrastava com o calor do sol e a jovem se deixa flutuar no mar cristalino. Ela mergulha novamente até o fundo e depois volta à superfície, quando outra onda a empurra de volta à praia, mas ela mergulha e escapa do fluxo. Havia aprendido a nadar bem com o pai e era um prazer que não se dava com a frequência que gostaria. A água era um ambiente em que ela se sentia relaxada e livre.

Namjoon ergue o olhar na direção do mar e viu Lee-na mergulhando. Cutucou o ombro de Jin e os outros BTS se voltaram na direção que olhavam. De sua cadeira, Suga havia escutado a conversa das duas mulheres e de onde estava, observou a estagiária entrar no mar por trás dos óculos escuros. Após nadar o suficiente, Lee-na saiu da água e caminhou pela areia. A blusa molhada evidenciava o quanto a jovem era graciosa e esbelta, enquanto ela desfazia a trança e se sentava na areia, aproveitando o calor do sol.

Os cantores tentaram jogar uma partida de futebol, mas já não havia concentração para tal ação, assim decidiram mergulhar no mar e esfriar os ânimos. Suga começou a rir dos amigos e saiu da cadeira para se juntar a eles, deixando o celular e os óculos à vista da mãe de Lee-na. Por algum tempo, curtiram o frescor do mar e se divertiram tentado afogar um ao outro ou assustar Jin com algum bicho marinho.

A mãe de Lee-na tirou as guloseimas da bolsa térmica e arrumou a mesa para o lanche. Havia pratos e talheres descartáveis, além de conservas, pães, massa cozida, carne desfiada e hortaliças no vapor. Era um pequeno almoço para todos e finalizando uma torta de frutas doce e cremosa. A filha Chaerin havia dormido um pouco e recebeu sua mamadeira ao acordar, sentada no tatame, olhando tudo com seus olhinhos miúdos. Depois retomou sua brincadeira de enterrar os bonecos na areia.

Eram 14h e 30 quando o grupo se reuniu para comer e conversar sobre viagens e outros temas. A mãe da jovem ouvia atenta, mas Lee-na parecia distraída. Jin acenou para ela:

—Ei! Volte para a Terra!

Ela se virou e sorriu:

—Oh. Perdão! Eu... Pensava no meu pai.

Todos se voltam e Jungkook pergunta:

—Há quanto tempo ele foi para os EUA?

—Cinco anos. A firma dele pertencia a um grupo americano e se mudou. Poucos funcionários aceitaram ir com ela. Está difícil trabalho no ramo dele, então decidimos que ele iria até que as coisas melhorassem por aqui. Durante as férias coletivas, ele pôde nos visitar... Uns dois anos e meio atrás... Depois não foi possível voltar à Coréia.

Jimin pergunta:

—Qual a profissão dele?

—Soldador industrial... Ele trabalhava com solda em cascos de navio, plataformas de gás e petróleo. É um grande nadador e minha menina aprendeu a nadar bem graças a ele!

Os rapazes olham Lee-na e sorriem. Ela cora de leve e vê Chaerin suja de areia até os cabelos. Se levanta e vai até a caçula:

—ChaeChae!

A bebê ri e joga areia em Lee-na, que a segura pela cintura:

—Sua porquinha! Vamos já lavar essa areia!

Carregando a pequena nos braços, sai com ela até a água e gira a menina nos braços, depois salta a onda, ficando com água até os quadris. Chaerin dá gritinhos de prazer enquanto chapinha com os pezinhos roliços. Os BTS observam a cena e JHope dá uma cotovelada em Jungkook:

—Boa ideia, né?

—Vocês votaram também!

Eles riem e V se aproxima, abraçando os dois pelos ombros, falando baixo:

—Estive pensando em chamar a Lee-na para sair. Dançar, passear e coisas que se faz com uma "garota-amiga"...

Eles encaram Taehyung e Jin suspira:

—Ah! Vamos ter que votar de novo!

Namjoon apanha uma bola de vôlei alugada e diz:

—Chega de papo! Vamos jogar!

O jogo teve Jin como juiz e crítico, enquanto Lee-na, Chaerin e a mãe delas eram a plateia da acirrada partida entre Namjoon, V e JHope contra Jimin, Suga e Jungkook. Após muitos tombos, boladas e pontos, o time de Namjoon vence e o sol já começava a perder sua força. Arrumaram as coisas nas sacolas e se prepararam para visitar o templo de Naksansa e o pavilhão de Uisangdae.

Eram 16 horas e eles chegaram ao local, caminhando até o mirante e de lá para as escadarias. Revezavam em levar a bebê no colo ou sentada nos ombros de cada BTS. Lee-na carregou a irmã já frente ao templo e, com a mãe, foram fazer orações para o pai e marido.

Os cantores permaneceram à distância, respeitando o momento familiar delas. V tirou algumas fotos com a Polaroid e depois entregou para a mãe de Lee-na, que sorriu:

—Oh, que lindas! Vamos mandar para o papai! Ele vai ficar feliz e poderá matar as saudades de casa!

A estagiária sorri e enxuga os olhos discretamente. O vento soprava mais frio e o sol se punha no horizonte, enquanto a montanha Seoraksana mergulhava na escuridão. Desceram até o estacionamento e Chaerin deitou-se no ombro da irmã, que cantou baixinho para ela uma antiga canção de ninar.

Suga estava próximo e escutou-a. Era uma canção que a mãe dele cantava quando era pequeno e que ele lembrava ter ouvido de novo, aos 14 anos, quando já não estava mais em casa. Ele recordou-se de uma noite, vindo de uma batalha de rappers no subúrbio de Daegu, quando passou por uma casa e ouviu uma mulher cantar para o filho pequeno. Recordou-se que foi a noite mais terrível que teve, pois queria desistir de tudo e voltar para os braços da mãe, mas seu orgulho e persistência o fizeram ficar e enfrentar as dificuldades de se viver só e com poucos recursos.

Entraram no carro e seguiram em silêncio até o conjunto habitacional onde morava Lee-na. A mãe da jovem agradeceu o dia maravilhoso e entrou no prédio com a bebê nos braços, adormecida. Lee-na apanhou as bolsas e ficou um pouco mais, conversando com os BTS. A estagiária tinha os cabelos soltos e cacheados, caindo sobre os ombros. A pele corada pelo sol da praia dava a ela um ar selvagem que fez o grupo desejar que o dia não terminasse. Ela chamou-os à realidade:

—Bem! Foi um dia perfeito, mas amanhã começa tudo de novo, não? Precisam descansar e eu também!

Eles concordam e ela aponta para Jungkook:

—E você, senhor Kook... Vou pensar se posso perdoá-lo por me convidar sem meu consentimento!

Ele sorri:

—Foi por votação! Todos participaram! Quero dizer... Quase todos! Jin se absteve por que... No fundo sabia que todo mundo seria a favor e ele escaparia da bronca e o Suga...

Lee-na desconversou e sorriu:

—Bem! No fim das contas foi um dia lindo, minha mãe se divertiu e graças a vocês! Estou em dívida com o BTS!

Eles fazem um sinal com o polegar e o indicador, montando o gesto dos coraçõezinhos. Ela se inclina:

—Boa noite e mais uma vez, obrigada!

E se afasta, desaparecendo na escuridão das árvores do estacionamento e entrando no prédio. Eles ficaram com a estranha sensação de que a luz ao redor deles estava mais fraca e voltaram para o carro, Jin ao volante e todos os outros em silêncio meditativo. No apartamento, após tomarem banho, cada um em seu turno, foram se deitar.

Suga olhava a noite pela janela da sala e Namjoon passou da cozinha com um copo de água. O BTS gênio falou sem olhar para o líder:

—Ela... Sabia que votei contra o passeio...

Rap Monster olhou o amigo:

—E isso faz diferença pra você?

Suga olhou-o:

—Devia fazer?

Namjoon segue para o quarto:

—É uma resposta que não posso te dar, Yoongi.

Suga lembrou-se que ela havia interrompido Jungkook no momento que ele mencionava o voto do rapper. Parecia que ela não queria ouvir aquilo ou nada relacionado a ele. Quando se recolheu ao quarto, JHope dormia profundamente e Suga quis ter a tranquilidade do amigo. Deitou-se e ficou olhando o teto até cair no sono quando já era madrugada.

 **2ªfeira-22/08/16**

Lee-na entrou na BigHit e foi para sua sala de trabalho. A agenda do manager possuía alguns compromissos que ela precisava confirmar, quando o coreógrafo do grupo, Son Sungdeuk, surgiu à porta. Ela cumprimentou-o e ele falou:

— Sabe se os rapazes virão mais tarde?

—Ainda não ligaram, então creio que chegarão na hora de sempre.

Sungdeuk sorri e sai dali. O manager Sejin aparece em seguida e Lee-na fala:

—Bom dia! Eu... Quero informar que ontem fui à praia com os rapazes... Antes que saiba da forma errada o que acontece, eles convidaram a mim, minha mãe e minha irmã para uma visita ao Templo de Naksan. Eu não pude recusar por que foram nos buscar em casa e...

Sejin ri:

—Não se preocupe. Jin e Namjoon já me informaram que o grupo não te deu chance de recusa. Que sua mãe é a pessoa mais gentil do mundo e sua irmãzinha é a criatura mais fofa do universo!

Lee-na cobre a boca para esconder o sorriso e Sejin suspira:

—Você... Está desconfortável com isso, Lee-na?

—Eu fico... Preocupada que possa estar interferindo no trabalho deles e decidi ser o mais neutra possível, mas...

—Eles não permitem, não é?

Ela baixa o olhar:

—São pessoas maravilhosas e artistas brilhantes. Não me admira que sejam o grupo mais representativo do país.

O manager balança a cabeça:

—Sim... Você entendeu a importância do trabalho deles na BigHit e tudo o que fazemos para que eles alcancem todo potencial que podem ter.

Lee-na fala:

—Sem distrações.

Sejin a encara, surpreso, mas ela volta a digitar no computador o que estava fazendo. Sem olhar para ele, ela diz:

—Toda a agenda estará na rede ainda hoje. Você poderá acessá-la e terá ferramentas para modificar o que quiser ou acrescentar dados se precisar.

—Bom trabalho! Terei uma reunião hoje e gostaria que redigisse a ata, pode fazer isso?

—Sim, senhor.

Pouco depois, os BTS chegam e passam pela sala do manager, acenando para a estagiária. Ela acena de volta e fala:

—O senhor So Sungdeuk esteve aqui mais cedo à procura de vocês. Acho que está esperando no salão de treino!

Animados com a notícia, eles seguem para o salão. Esperavam uma nova coreografia para uma música de Namjoon e Jungkook e o profissional queria experimentar movimentos novos. A tarde foi de treino árduo e apenas pausa para o almoço. Enquanto isso, Lee-na registrava a reunião do manager, Bang PD nin e outros funcionários administrativos, além de dois estagiários que prestavam serviço na área, Kim Dan e Chio sik.

Lee-na saiu da reunião e passou a limpo o texto da ata, repassando ao PD nin para avaliação. Ele fez algumas correções à caneta e ela reeditou o documento, agora pronto para a assinatura dos participantes da reunião. Eram 16 horas quando Eun Ja e Minh So apareceram na sala da estagiária e esta sorriu:

—Oi!

As duas se aproximaram e se inclinaram:

—Você... Foi muito corajosa, Kyun Lee-na!

A jovem fica surpresa:

—O que...

Minh So fala:

—Nós deveríamos ter sido mais cuidadosas e ouvido você!

—Esqueçam isso! Soube que foram ao fanmeetings do grupo! Que tal?

Empolgadas, elas narram resumidamente tudo o que aconteceu no evento, exceto que os BTS pareciam furiosos com elas por causa do que haviam feito a Lee-na, que sorri e fala:

—Que bom que tudo acabou bem pra todo mundo, né? E fico feliz que estejam aqui!

—Somos gratas por interceder por nós, Lee-na!

—Somos estagiárias! Nossa classe é muito oprimida e precisamos estar muito unidos!

Elas fazem juntas o gesto de luta e riem. As duas colegas se despedem e saem dali, deixando Lee-na pensativa, quando Myung Seo aparece na porta:

—Yo! Lee-na?

Ela acena e ele se aproxima:

—Vim te contar que mostrei o meu projeto pro Suga e ele aprovou a ideia!

Ela sorri:

—Oh! Então o vídeo deu certo! Legal!

—Se não fosse o material que você me mandou, não teria conseguido achar algo parecido a tempo. Você assistiu àquele filme do Al Pacino?

—Sim. Faz parte do meu arquivo de filmes antigos.

—Oh! Me manda o arquivo! Quero ver também!

—Ok. E que dia será a apresentação?

—Amanhã à tarde. Um pouco antes do fim do expediente.

—Bem, boa sorte!

Myung Seo sai dali e Lee-na termina a agenda virtual. Ela sai da sala para procurar o manager, quando ouve música e segue na direção do som até chegar ao salão de treino e pela fresta da porta, ela vê os BTS sentados no chão, com folhas de papel na mão, harmonizando os vocais. Ela escuta cada um deles e se emociona. Nisso, sente a presença de alguém atrás de si e ouve a voz do manager:

—Estagiária Lee-na?

Ela se vira de uma vez e sorri, sem graça:

—Oh! Manager Sejin! Eu procurava por você e...

Ele sorri:

—Sim? Estou aqui...

—Sua agenda está pronta!

—Ótimo! Vamos lá dar uma olhada!

De volta à sala, Lee-na abre a planilha e Sejin examina o conteúdo e fala:

—Muito Bom! Oh...

Ela ergue o olhar para o chefe e ele diz:

—Aqui... O cronograma do Suga está em branco?

Ela olha a planilha:

—Ah... O... Cronograma do Suga. Acho que coincidiu a visita da senhorita Suran e o... Evento dos materiais promocionais, então eu...

—Temos que resolver isso logo, antes que comecem as semanas de eventos externos, não?

Lee-na fica parada diante do computador. Era difícil imaginar-se cumprindo o cronograma com o gênio BTS. Ela ergue os olhos da tela:

—Ah... Senhor... Eu acho que temos de perguntar se ele concorda com a agenda e...

Sejin ergue uma sobrancelha:

—Perguntar? Perguntou para os outros?

—Não.

—Então está decidido! Isso faz parte do seu avaliatório e preciso que todos colaborem!

Ela suspira:

—Certo. Vou apresentar a ele... Talvez amanhã?

—Pode ser. Tem a apresentação da mixtape dele, já soube?

—Sim, então serei o mais rápida possível!

—Ótimo! Fale com ele!

Sejin sai dali e Lee-na morde o lábio inferior:

—Oh, céus!

Às 17h e 30, Lee-na preparou suas coisa para ir embora. Apanhou as fichas do cronograma de Min Yoongi e esperou. Quando viu o grupo passar pelo corredor, ela saiu da sala e seguiu-os. Suga estava ao lado de JHope, conversando e ambos olharam para ela, que acenou para Suga. Ele apontou para si:

—É comigo?

Ela concorda e ele ergue os ombros:

—Ok! O que é?

Enquanto os outros se afastaram, Lee-na apresentou as fichas ao rapaz e ele apanhou-as, examinou, depois ergueu os olhos para ela:

—É sério isso?

—Ordens do manager Sejin. Só falta sua agenda na planilha dele.

Suga ri e balança a cabeça:

—Oh, cara! Se lembra do que conversamos?

Ela pestaneja e o encara:

—Aquilo foi antes... Do...

—Antes de quê?

Lee-na percebeu que tudo que acontecera na semana passada não havia mudado o que ele pensava dela ali e em relação aos amigos. Ele não iria facilitar o trabalho dela, então falou:

—Amanhã às 08h e 30. Vou esperar no estacionamento. Boa noite.

E sai dali, deixando Suga segurando as fichas no corredor. Ele ri:  
—Ora, ora!

Segue para a copa, onde os amigos dividiam um lanche e Namjoon percebeu a feição alterada do amigo:

—Algum problema, Yoongi?

—Meu cronograma! O manager quer que seja amanhã.

—No dia da apresentação?

—Eh. Mas acho que posso resolver isso...

Jin o encara, preocupado:

—Oh, Suga... Não vai atrapalhar o estágio da garota!

—Oh, não! Fiquem calmos!

JHope olha Jungkook:

—Confia nele?

—Não mesmo!

Suga começa a rir e Namjoon fala:

—Deixe-a fazer o que deve e isso acabará logo!

—Certo! Não se fala mais nisso, ok? Vamos embora pra casa!

Já em casa, Lee-na deu o jantar à irmã e depois a levou para o banho. Como ficou molhada, decidiu tomar banho também e pouco depois, a bebê dormia profundo e confortavelmente em sua cama, no quarto da mãe.

Lee-na voltou para a sala e encontrou a mãe assistindo o noticiário. A estagiária sentou-se ao lado dela:

—Alguma novidade?

—Outro incêndio em Gangnan. Aqueles moradores de rua perderam seus barracos nos arredores da cidade!

—Oh, Ma! Que coisa horrível! Alguém se feriu?

—Não sabem ainda.

Lee-na suspira:

—Ironia terrível. Uma cidade cheia de riqueza e luxo, mas cercada de pobreza e desespero.

Lee-na abraça a mãe:

—Vá descansar, mamãe... Papai pode ligar mais tarde.

A mãe concorda e desliga a TV, saindo dali para o quarto. Lee-na pergunta:

—Mãe?

—Sim?

—Quando soube que gostava do papai?

A mãe acenou para que ela a acompanhasse até o quarto e lá, falou:

—Eu era secretária numa empresa onde seu pai foi procurar trabalho. Ele estava lá para uma entrevista e enquanto esperava, tentou puxar conversa, mas não dei confiança. Quando eu me preparava para ir embora, vi que ele esperava por mim do lado de fora. O céu estava carregado e pareceu que ia cair uma tempestade daquelas.

Lee-na sorriu e a mãe corou:

—Ele tinha um guarda-chuva gigante e falou que era bom nadador. Por garantia me levaria até em casa. Aquela tempestade nunca caiu, mas ele foi comigo mesmo assim. Soube que não foi aprovado na entrevista, mas ele estava tão bem humorado e positivo que fiquei curiosa. Então começamos a namorar!

Elas riem juntas e a mãe conclui:

—Quando ele me propôs em casamento, me falou que tirou a sorte grande naquela tarde. Havia conseguido algo maior e melhor que um emprego lá.

Emocionada, Lee-na abraça a mãe e a mulher afaga seus cabelos:

—Nunca podemos prever o que o coração quer... Nenhum plano é perfeito, nenhuma decisão é definitiva quando se trata de amor! Por isso precisamos ser cuidadosos!

Lee-na se afasta e segue de volta à sala. Ela não costumava pensar no amor e suas experiências com garotos não eram memoráveis. Agora havia os garotos do BTS, gentis e atenciosos com ela, exceto Suga, que desde o princípio era arredio, irritadiço, descortês e isso a deixava incomodada.

De volta ao seu quarto, ela viu o pôster do filme Scarface enrolado sobre a escrivaninha. Comprou-o num sebo e achou que ficaria bem no estúdio do BTS Suga. Não soube explicar para si mesma porque comprou aquilo para ele. Talvez quisesse recomeçar e ter uma convivência pacífica como tinha com os outros. Dormiu pouco depois, enquanto noutro ponto da cidade, Suga mexia-se na cama, incapaz de dormir. Tinha seus próprios planos para o "Dia do Suga" e decidiu não pensar mais no assunto. Virou-se na cama e relaxou.

* * *

 **Notas finais:**

O dia do Suga se aproxima. Hora de listar a playlist prometida anteriormente...

Aguardem!


	11. Chapter 11-O Dia do Suga

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Terça-feira- O dia do Suga/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" O dia amanheceu muito frio e a meteorologia previu chuva em alguns pontos da cidade. Lee-na usava botas, jeans, blusa de gola alta e um casaco com capuz bem forrado. Ela entrou na BigHit e encontrou os estagiários reunidos no hall de entrada. Os managers também estavam ali e PD nin veio falar com todos sobre a apresentação especial de Suga. O convite se estendia a todos que prestavam algum serviço à empresa e estavam liberados às 16 horas para irem ao auditório./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Entusiasmados, eles aplaudiram e agradeceram e o manager de Myung Seo falou:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Nosso estagiário da sessão de mídia e publicidade contribuiu com uma das apresentações e o próprio Suga aprovou o projeto!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Todos aplaudem e Lee-na sorri, indo para sua sala. No trajeto, ela encontra os BTS saindo do elevador, sonolentos e muito agasalhados. De repente, ela olha Suga, todo de preto, com um longo casaco, botas e blusa com decote em v, além de um cachecol de lã. De touca, máscara e óculos escuros, parecia um gângster e quando passou por ela, ignorou-a./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Lee-na acenou para os outros cantores, que sorriram e seguiram para a sala do PD nin. Ela voltou para a sala do manager, que olhou para a moça:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—São 08h e 30... Não iam sair agora?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Eles foram para a sala do Bang PD.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Oh, certo. Bem, vou cuidar de alguns assuntos. Até mais tarde!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela acena e fica sozinha de novo. Mexe no celular e depois decide andar um pouco pela empresa. Os BTS saíram da sala do CEO da BigHit e ela se aproxima deles:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Olá./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Suga se aproxima:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Estamos atrasados?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Quinze minutos. Podemos sair agora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ele gesticula para que ela fosse à frente e Namjoon cochicha:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Yoongi! Comporte-se!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Suga sorri e segue logo atrás da estagiária. No elevador, ficam lado a lado, em silêncio e ao saírem, ele se adianta até o carro. O motorista abre as portas, mas Suga fala:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Deixe. Eu dirijo hoje! Avise ao manager que eu dispensei você do cronograma./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Lee-na franze o cenho e o motorista se inclina, indo para o elevador. Suga entra no carro e olha para ela:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Não vai entrar?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Desconfiada, ela decide seguir com a agenda. Suga arranca e seguem para o centro, enquanto ela consulta o tablet:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Primeiro vamos ao SPA e.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ele sorri no canto da boca e diz:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Mudança de planos!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—O quê? Você não.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Eu te disse que era minha escolha fazer ou não o que estava escrito nas fichas, certo? Os rapazes mudaram parte da agenda, então decidi mudar tudo! Se é meu dia, faço dele o que eu quiser! Você pode escolher descer desse carro e enrolar até a hora de voltarmos ou vir comigo e descobrir o que vou fazer!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela suspira e encosta a cabeça no banco do automóvel:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Ok. Faça como achar melhor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Seguem até uma loja de CDs e equipamentos musicais. Suga era amigo do dono e é recebido com um caloroso abraço. O homem devia ter uns 33 anos e se vestia como um rapper. Ele olhou para Lee-na e acenou com a cabeça:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Oh, Suga? Quem é a sua.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Suga fala sem olhar:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Estagiária da empresa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Oh, certo! Bem-vinda!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Lee-na olha ao redor, enquanto Suga e o homem discutem alguns assuntos relacionados à pré-produção musical, novas tecnologias e artistas que se destacavam naquele estilo. O Homem piscou para Suga e voltou sua atenção para a jovem:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—E você, princesa?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela fez uma cara neutra:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—O nome é Kyun Lee-na.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ele sorri e olha para Suga, que ergue os ombros e continua a olhar vinis e CDs. O Homem sorri para Lee-na:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Senhorita Kyun... Que estilo de música você curte? K-pop? Músicas românticas?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela desliza os dedos por uma fila de CDs e fala, sem olhar para ele:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Um pouco de tudo, eu acho... Meus pais gostavam de música clássica, então ouço Bach, Bethoven, Stravinsky, Verdi... Gosto de Rhytm'n in blues americano, pop inglês, indie, grunge, K-pop.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" O homem cobre a boca com a mão e exclama:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Ooh! Fale mais! De repente, conheço uma expert em música escondida dentro de uma princesinha!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Suga provoca:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Ela não é fã do BTS!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" O homem se volta para Suga:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Como é?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela suspira:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Fala sério! Vamos começar com aquilo de novo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela apanha o celular e entra na playlist, estendendo o aparelho para o amigo do BTS:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Talvez conheça alguns.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ele apanha o aparelho e começa a rir:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Wow! C+C music Factory, Cypress Hill, Salt'n Pepa… Adamski, Franz Ferdinand, White Stripes, Depeche Mode, Blur, Gorillaz, David Bowie, Oletha Adams?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Lee-na ergue os olhos para o rapper e ele continua lendo:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Oh, cara! Escuta isso! Epik High, Exo, Winner, Shinhwa, Black Pink, Kim Yuna, IU, BTS… A Deusa!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ele encara a estagiária:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Sade?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela balança a cabeça:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Sade./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ele ergue a mão e Lee-na dá um tapa com a dela espalmada. O homem fala:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Mordo minha língua, garota! Você sabe das coisas!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Suga se volta para os dois, aborrecido com o ritmo da conversa. Ele não esperava que o amigo ficasse cativado por Lee-na:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Ok! Acabou o recreio! Temos que continuar com a agenda, não?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Lee-na sorri:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Não foi você quem mudou tudo? Estou pronta pra ir!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" O rapper sorri e entrega um cartão para Lee-na:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Aqui, princesa... Se quiser me ligar, passar um e-mail... Podemos falar sobre música! Sade?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela ri:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—A Deusa!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—É isso!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Eles saem da loja para o estacionamento e Suga observa a moça andar tranquila. Ele comenta:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—O que foi aquilo lá dentro?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Aquilo o quê?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—O que conversavam... Estava... Se exibindo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Sim! Ele me esnobou... Só porque sou uma garota, tenho que ser taxada de tontinha? A sociedade brinca demais com a inteligência das mulheres.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—É uma ativista?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Não. Isso não funciona tão bem como deveria, mas tenho argumentos e sei quando devo usá-los./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Suga exclama:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Oh!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela balança a cabeça:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Quer desistir do cronograma? Acho que podemos parar com.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ele sorri:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Não! Vou até o fim disso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Como quiser./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Eles entram no carro e Suga dirige. No fundo estava impressionado com a bagagem musical da garota e ficou curioso, mas isso era algo que ele não iria admitir. Às 11h e 30 chegaram ao centro de Seul e pararam próximos a um foodtruck. Suga desceu e a estagiária esperou no carro, enquanto ele comprava o almoço. Recebeu as caixinhas numa sacola e retornou ao veículo, entregando o volume a ela. A comida tinha cheiro bom, mas a jovem não disse nada a respeito./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Suga entrou na rodovia e saiu do centro. Lee-na reconheceu o trajeto e olhou para o BTS, mas ele parecia concentrado em dirigir. Ele parou no acostamento e Lee-na viu o mirante onde havia estado com Namjoon. Suga desceu do carro e ela seguiu-o levando o almoço. O vento estava muito frio e o BTS tirou os óculos, olhou ao redor e apontou:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Vamos sentar ali./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Num amontoado de pedras, eles se acomodaram e comeram em silêncio. Suga olhava a paisagem ao longe, enquanto comia devagar. Ela olhou-o:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Porque viemos aqui?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Rap Monster mencionou esse lugar..._ "O Abismo" _ ele disse. Vim olhar para ele também./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela baixou o olhar e continuou comendo. Ao terminar, colocou os hashis na caixinha e guardou de volta na sacola. Levantou-se e seguiu até a mureta do mirante. Suga abandonou sua comida e se aproximou dela, olhando o precipício à frente. Ele observou o local por um segundo:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Já pensou em pular daqui?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela voltou-se para ele:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Quê? Que conversa é essa?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Nunca passou por sua cabeça se atirar daqui quando tudo parecia não dar certo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela exclamou e olhou para frente. Então respirou fundo e se acalmou. Entendeu que Suga falava de si mesmo, de suas experiências antes do BTS. Depois de ouvir a Mixtape de Agust D, Lee-na entendeu um pouco a natureza daquele jovem rapper. Por trás da genialidade havia uma alma torturada, que lutava para alcançar seus sonhos, seu ponto de equilíbrio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" O BTS se inclinou para frente e fechou os olhos. O vento que soprava do precipício, furioso, vinha na direção deles e Suga respirou profundamente:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Você... Pode ouvir.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela fechou os olhos:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Sim.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Surpreso, Suga voltou-se para a garota e saiu dali, de volta à caixinha de comida, que descartou na sacola e levou para o carro, batendo a porta bruscamente. A estagiária olhou para o horizonte e balançou a cabeça. Desceu a encosta e seguiu para o carro que já estava com o motor ligado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" O BTS arrancou o carro e voltou à rodovia. Seu semblante não era amistoso, mas Lee-na não se incomodou. Eram 14h e 30 e eles rumaram para um bairro que ela reconheceu. Avistou a rua e lembrou-se da noite em que foi atacada pelos clientes bêbados do restaurante. Dali seguiram para a esquina da mesma rua e entraram no estacionamento da Sauna masculina onde ela se limpou do cheiro de lixo:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—O que... Estamos fazendo aqui?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Vim relaxar um pouco.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela o encara:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Você está... Falando sério?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ele se volta:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Pareço brincar?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ele desce do carro e fala:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Pode me esperar aqui ou tomar um taxi de volta para a BigHit... Ou pode entrar e dar um olá para a moça que te ajudou naquela noite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Lee-na sai atrás dele e quando chegam à recepção, a atendente os olha:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Oh... Eu... Me lembro de vocês!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Suga estende uma sacolinha de presente para a mulher e ela sorri:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Oh, querido! É pra mim? Que gentileza!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ele sorri:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Pela outra noite! Não nos esquecemos da ajuda que nos prestou./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela se vira para Lee-na:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—E você, querida? Parece muito bem hoje!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Sim, obrigada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" A atendente guarda o presente e pergunta:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Em que posso ajudar o adorável casal?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Suga balança a cabeça:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Oh, não! Não! Não estamos... Juntos! Ela é... Estagiária na minha empresa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Hum! Certo! Então?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Eu quero uma massagem e sauna. Vai querer algo, Kyun Lee-na?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" A estagiária o encara, furiosa, e a atendente sorri:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Vou pensar em algo para ela. Não recebemos moças aqui, mas pra você, querida, abro uma nova exceção!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" A mulher conduz Suga para o interior do estabelecimento:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Cavalheiro, me acompanhe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ele sorri e segue com ela, deixando Lee-na sentada na recepção. Nisso, outro cliente entra, vê Lee-na e sorri:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Olá! Gostaria de duas horas! Quero sauna, banho e uma massagem! Depois nós podemos.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Lee-na fica atônita:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Oh, senhor! Não! Eu não trabalho aqui! Eu.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Não trabalha? Ah, que pena! Você parece... Deliciosa!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" A atendente chegou naquele momento e sorriu para o homem:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Concordo com você, meu querido, mas ela não faz parte do cardápio, está bem? Venha comigo! Tenho uma funcionária que irá atendê-lo maravilhosamente!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" O homem segue com a atendente, mas lança um olhar e um sorriso para a Lee-na que faz o estômago dela revirar. Quando já estavam fora de vista, ela murmurou para si:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Onde estou com a cabeça? Que é que estou fazendo aqui? Ah, Suga, seu.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Então ela lembrou-se que ele alertou-a para o "Dia do Suga" e que ela o havia acompanhado por vontade própria. Aquela situação já era prevista e Lee-na ficou com raiva de si mesma por ter caído tão fácil na armadilha do BTS./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Quando a atendente da sauna retornou e aproximou-se:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Bem! Agora temos você!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Lee-na sorri:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Não vou querer nada, obrigada. Você pode dar um recado para o rapaz que veio comigo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Sim! O quer que eu diga?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Que ele tinha razão sobre não ser obrigado a nada... Ele vai entender./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" A mulher sente certa tristeza na voz da jovem e comenta:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—O dia está sendo difícil?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" A garota balança a cabeça:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Nada de novo no mundo dos mortais!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ambas riem e Lee-na fala:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Eu... Posso saber seu nome? Que grosseria a minha não perguntar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" A mulher fica surpresa. Poucas pessoas tinham interesse em saber quem era ela fora daquele ambiente, então sorri e se inclina:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Choi Haenin! Às suas ordens!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Kyun Lee-na. É um prazer conhecê-la. Mais uma vez obrigada por tudo e adeus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Haenin acena enquanto vê a garota sair do estabelecimento, seguir para a rua e tomar um taxi de volta à BigHit. Por volta das 15h e 40 da tarde, Suga saiu da sauna e foi procurar Lee-na na recepção. Haenin aproximou-se:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Senhor? Sua companhia pediu que eu lhe desse um recado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Suga recebe um bilhete escrito pela mulher com os dizeres da estagiária. Ele pagou pelos serviços e seguiu para o estacionamento. Entrou no carro e socou o volante. Arrancou o carro e voltou à empresa, onde uma equipe de roupa, cabelo e maquiagem esperava por ele./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Jimin estava quase pronto para a apresentação e Suga trocou-se rapidamente, recebeu base e pó no rosto e falou:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Só isso está bom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Colocou os acessórios e Jimin acenou para ele:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Tudo pronto, Yoongi!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" O rapper ergue o polegar e saem dali para o auditório, onde todo o pessoal aguardava o início da apresentação. Eles sobem ao palco e Suga fala ao microfone do primeiro vídeo. "Agust D" e todos ovacionam e aplaudem, enquanto assistem ao MV com um rap agressivo e sem rodeios do gênio BTS. A plateia exclamava a cada refrão e as estagiárias Eun Ja e Minh So dançavam animadas, absorvidas pela batida forte e ritmada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Lee-na estava na última fileira de cadeiras do auditório, oculta nas sombras, olhando para as mãos cruzadas no colo. Sentia-se aborrecida e isso a incomodava, pois dificilmente deixava algo afetar sua rotina. Olhou Suga à distância e ele conversava, animado e sorridente, com Rap Monster e JHope. Ela virou o rosto e lembrou-se da sauna, do cliente abusado e de todo o resto. Não tinha ânimo para estar ali e menos ainda para assistir à apresentação do rapper BTS. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Esgueirou-se entre as cadeiras e esperou o momento em que todos se ergueram para receber o segundo MV, "Give to me", para alcançar a porta. Quando viu a chance, abriu uma pequena fresta e ganhou o corredor, grata por ele estar às escuras, o que impediu que fosse vista saindo do auditório./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" V e Jungkook se movimentavam ao som da música e viram as duas estagiárias dançando, mas não viram Lee-na com elas. Eles se voltaram pra Jin:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Viu a Lee-na?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Não. Acho que estava aqui atrás agora a pouco!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Olharam ao redor e Namjoon percebeu o movimento dos amigos e acenou com a cabeça. Nisso a Intro de "Tony Montana" tocou poderosa e Suga, seguido de Jimin, assumiu o palco. O auditório veio abaixo, com gritos e aplausos, enquanto a música encheu o ar, fazendo todo mundo se agitar no ritmo. Jimin não fez feio com seu vocal line acompanhando o rap de Suga, enquanto, no telão ao fundo, o filme "Scarface" seguia com cenas editadas e impactantes, que casavam perfeitamente com a canção./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ao fim da apresentação, Jimin foi abraçado pelo amigo Suga e chorou emocionado pela confiança depositada nele para cantar em sua Mixtape. Suga falou ao microfone:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—No próximo show, quero o amigo aqui para cantar comigo de novo! Nossas fãs com certeza vão aprovar como eu!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Todos aplaudem, assoviam e PD nin vai ao palco parabenizar o BTS e os outros membros correm para abraçar os dois cantores e amigos. Eles descem as escadas, ainda sob aplausos e gritos de apoio. Kim Dan se aproxima de Myung Seo e o abraça pelo ombro:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Da hora, cara! A edição casou perfeita com a música! De onde tirou aquelas imagens tão legais?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Myung Seo sorri, envaidecido:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Confesso que a edição foi obra minha, mas a Kyun Lee-na me deu material do filme e discutimos como poderia funcionar. Ela tem tino pra coisa!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Enquanto conversavam, não perceberam que Suga prestava atenção neles, no que falavam. O BTS coloca a mão na nuca, franze o cenho como costumava fazer e olhou ao redor. No meio de toda aquela gente ali reunida, não viu a estagiária Lee-na. Fechou os olhos e sentiu a garganta arder, murmurando para si:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—De novo... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Namjoon e Jimin, que estavam perto dele, se voltaram para o rapper:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Hein?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Suga? Tudo bem?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Mas o BTS não parece ter ouvido, seguindo dali rumo à saída do auditório, pisando duro, os lábios comprimidos e olhos semicerrados. Ele respirava forte e empurrou a porta da saída com força. Seus amigos não entenderam nada e olharam ao redor. JHope falou:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Cadê a Lee-na?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Jin olhou para a porta e teve um estranho pressentimento. Olhou para os demais:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Rolou alguma coisa ruim.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Seguiram para fora do auditório, indo pelo corredor a tempo de ver o rapper sumir no elevador. Foram para a sala do manager, mas Lee-na já havia encerrado suas funções e ido embora. Namjoon correu para a porta da escada, mas Jin segurou-o pelo ombro:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Rap Mon.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" O líder BTS encara o colega e esse acena que não com a cabeça, em silêncio. Os outros amigos não entendem a cena, mas Namjoon concorda, também em silêncio e decidem voltar para o auditório./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Lee-na seguiu para o ponto de ônibus após deixar a BigHit. Estava cansada e aborrecida, louca por um banho quente e sua cama. Então ela ouve:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Você!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Ela se volta na direção da voz e vê Suga, arfando, a testa molhada de suor devido à corrida. A estagiária se levanta do banco e recua enquanto ele se aproxima, o rosto transtornado:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—De novo e de novo! Porque se intromete? Por que... Faz coisas sem que... Que merda, garota! O que você pretende com isso?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela balança a cabeça:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Fica longe de mim! O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ele caminha na direção dela, carrancudo, punhos fechados:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Você bagunçou tudo! Antes de você, não era.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela coloca a mão no peito. O rumo da conversa a assustava, fazendo com que recuasse para a rua, e ele diz:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—O vídeo... Foi você quem idealizou tudo? Quem te pediu por isso? Quem você pensa que.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Nisso, a luz de um farol incide sobre Lee-na, que percebeu estar no asfalto, a centímetros do passeio seguro. Esperando o impacto inevitável, ela fecha os olhos, mas sente um forte puxão e é envolvida por braços que a seguram firme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela permanece de olhos fechados, imóvel e encolhida, o coração a galope e a respiração acelerada, quando uma voz rouca a chama de volta à realidade:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Lee-na.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela abre os olhos e se percebe abraçada por Suga. Ele estava encostado na parede da cabine do ponto de ônibus e olhava fixo para ela, que tentou se soltar, mas ele não cedeu:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Por pouco seria esmagada.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela fechou os olhos de novo:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Você me assustou.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—É uma das minhas muitas qualidades.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela balança a cabeça:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Não tem graça.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Eu sei./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ambos se calam e Lee-na sente o rosto aquecer. Suga se inclina para ela:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Porque saiu de lá?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela não responde. Lágrimas se formam nos olhos dela e Suga passa um dedo na face quente da estagiária, que fala:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Me solte.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ele murmura:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Não posso.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela ergue o olhar para o BTS e encontra o rosto dele corado, a respiração descompassada e um estranho olhar, misto de dor, medo e carinho. O corpo de Lee-na parece esmorecer quando Suga se inclina sobre ela, fecha os olhos e une seus lábios aos da jovem. Os braços dele se estreitam ainda mais ao redor dela, que não reage, fechando os olhos e cedendo ao beijo do cantor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Devagar, ela segura o seu rosto com as mãos suaves e pressiona o corpo contra o dele. Quando se afastaram, um ônibus parou no ponto e Lee-na soltou-se do rapper rapidamente, entrando no veículo e deixando Suga ali parado, a olhar o nada. Dentro do ônibus, ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos e chorou, enquanto o BTS voltou para a empresa e foi para o terraço do prédio, sentando-se no chão, encostado ao parapeito, o rosto em brasa. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Os BTS não foram atrás do amigo, deixando-o a sós com seus pensamentos. Quando se sentiu pronto, desceu até o salão de prática e com o grupo, se retirou para casa, em silêncio e nenhum deles perguntou nada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Em casa, Lee-na foi para o quarto e a mãe se aproximou dela com cuidado:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Querida... Quer me dizer alguma coisa?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Lee-na abraçou a mãe, mas ficou calada. A mulher afagou suas costas e acariciou sua cabeça até que a jovem dormisse. Quando chegasse o momento, saberia o que aborreceu a filha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Longe dali, Suga estava sentado no tapete da sala, mexendo com um cubo mágico, mas sem prestar atenção no que fazia. Jin surgiu da cozinha com dois copos de refrigerante, mas Suga recusou. O hyung sorriu:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Demorou um bocado, hein?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Suga ergue os olhos para o amigo mais velho:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—O quê?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Para aceitar que gostou da garota desde o começo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Eu não.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Suga se cala e vira o rosto:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Ficou tão... Evidente assim?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Não para todos, mas para mim e Namjoon um pouco.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Yoongi sorri no canto da boca, mas não de contentamento:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Eu... Não fui um cara legal com ela.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Mas remediou depois! Lembra que foi você quem a salvou de perder o estágio?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" O rapaz balança a cabeça e respira fundo:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—E o que faço agora?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Depende... O que aconteceu depois que saiu da BigHit?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" O rosto de Suga ficou corado e Jin ri:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—AAAAH! Fala sério!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Ei! Não foi uma coisa planejada! Eu... A salvei de ser atropelada por um carro no ponto de ônibus e... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Jin dá um safanão no amigo:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Esse é o meu garoto! O momento certo para agir e ele não me decepciona!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Suga cobre o rosto:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Ah, droga!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Jin fica sério e toca o alto da cabeça de Yoongi, como um pai faria com seu filho:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Yoongi.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Suga ergue o olhar para o hyung e esse sorri:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Seja cuidadoso e cavalheiro... Deixe Agust D para os palcos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Jin sai dali e segue para seu quarto, deixando Suga pensativo. Ele deitou-se no chão da sala e, de repente, se recorda que Jin tinha o celular da estagiária gravado na agenda. Ergue-se de uma vez e foi até lá:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Hyung? Posso usar seu celular?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Jin apanha o aparelho, desbloqueia e entrega ao BTS, voltando a dormir. Suga retorna à sala, enquanto vasculha a agenda do aparelho e encontra o número da jovem, disca e espera por algum tempo. Era tarde, mas ele precisava fazer aquilo ou não poderia dormir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Lee-na estava encolhida na cama, de olhos fechados. O celular ao seu lado toca e ela desperta. O nome de Jin aparece na tela e ela decide atender. Nisso, a voz de Suga a faz se sentar imediatamente e ele ouve a respiração dela, suspira e fala, gentil:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Lee-na... Eu sinto muito. Não... Planejei nada e.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ele se cala, ficando ambos em silêncio por algum tempo, ouvindo o respirar um do outro. Suga toca o peito e fecha os olhos, enquanto Lee-na está sentada na cama, olhos fechados e o celular colado no rosto enrubescido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Suga abre os olhos:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Não... Me odeie pelo que vou dizer, mas... Foi muito bom abraçar e beijar você! E acho que é a garota mais inteligente, descolada e corajosa que já conheci. Sei que não tenho o direito de pedir, mas podíamos sair amanhã, depois do seu estágio! Acho que temos muito que conversar e.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Então o telefone de Lee-na é desligado e Suga fecha os olhos e se deita no tapete, murmurando para si:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Vá com calma, Min Yoongi... Muita calma./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Pouco depois adormeceu ali mesmo, enquanto Lee-na estava deitada em seu quarto, o celular seguro perto do peito e a respiração profunda e lenta, na tentativa de acalmar o que sentia. Não queria admitir, mas estava com medo de ir trabalhar e encontrar Suga na BigHit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Continua.../p 


	12. Chapter 12-Conhecendo

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Suga arrumou-se cedo e seguiu com os amigos para a empresa. Estava calmo e silencioso e os BTS o observavam, mas evitaram comentar sobre o dia anterior. Ao passarem pelo corredor, Suga não esperava ver Lee-na na sala do manager, mas lá estava ela, concentrada em alguma tarefa no computador. Os cantores acenaram para ela e seguiram, exceto Yoongi, que ficou parado à porta e esperou. Como ela não olhou de volta, ele pigarreou:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Você tem um minuto?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela voltou-se para o BTS e ele falou:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Ontem à noite... Eu falei sério./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela se levantou da mesa e passou por ele, seguindo para o elevador. Suga a acompanhou e ficaram ambos em silêncio até chegarem ao último andar do prédio, depois um patamar da escada de incêndio e de lá o terraço. Ela seguiu até o parapeito e olhou a cidade, que recebia o calor do Sol gradualmente. Ela virou o rosto para ele:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— O que vai acontecer daqui pra frente?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ele balança a cabeça:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Não sei. Depende do que você deseja... Eu desejo.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Simples assim?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—É.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ele aproximou-se e tocou o cabelo dela. Lee-na encolheu os ombros, mas Suga não se incomodou. Abraçou-a sem avisar, trazendo a jovem para junto de si:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Lee-na.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela relaxou o corpo e apoiou a cabeça no peito dele, que riu e afagou as costas dela. Ela era menor que Jimin, esbelta e perfumada. Ele falou:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Aceita meu convite?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—E seus amigos?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Eles sabiam todo o tempo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela sorri e envolve a cintura dele com seus braços suaves. De repente tudo pelo que passaram foi preciso para que chegassem a esse momento. Suga beija a testa da moça:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Nós... Temos que voltar agora?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Sim... Você ainda é o BTS Suga e eu sou a estagiária Kyun Lee-na. De volta ao mundo real.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Então ele busca os lábios dela, que se inclina na direção dele. Ao se afastarem, ele observa o rosto dela, os olhos ainda fechados, as faces coradas e sente o coração apertado de uma nova emoção:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Vamos sair hoje!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Não posso chegar tarde a casa.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Prometo te levar sã e salva... Eu prometo!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela sorri e isso faz com que ele sorria também. De mãos dadas, retornam ao elevador e enquanto desciam, Suga eclipsou-a num canto, para outro beijo. Ela o deteve com as mãos e falou:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Yoongi! As câmeras!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ele exclama:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Ah, droga!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Se afasta e coloca os braços para trás, comportado. Já no corredor, ele a acompanha até a sala do manager e volta para o salão de prática, onde os amigos o esperavam para os exercícios de rotina. Estava bem humorado e fez molecagens até a hora do almoço. Jungkook se aproximou de Namjoo falou:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—O que aconteceu ontem à tarde, depois da apresentação?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Suga ainda vai conversar conosco. Só posso adiantar que era o esperado e temos que apoiar nosso amigo, ok? É importante pra ele./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Suga olhou para o celular. Eram 17h e 30 e ele saiu do salão, indo para a sala do manager, encontrando Lee-na registrando alguns documentos no computador. Quando o vê na porta, acena e sorri:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Estou terminando.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ele ergue o polegar e vai para a copa. Bebe água e espera, pensativo. Nesse tempo, Lee-na terminou o trabalho, desligou o computador e pegou a bolsa, saindo para o corredor e ao passar pela copa, Suga chamou-a:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Oh, Lee-na!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela se aproxima:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Estou pronta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ele olhou de um lado para outro e se aproximou, beijando-a no rosto, rapidamente. Ela recuou:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Ei! Se eu for suspensa por causa disso, vou.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Não vai... Eu defendo você!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Certo. Vamos então?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Lado a lado no elevador que descia, ficaram em silêncio e então começaram a rir. Poucos segundos antes, o manager Sejin os viu andando juntos e fez uma cara de quem não entendeu nada, erguendo uma sobrancelha e indo para sua sala./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Sejin chamou Jin e Namjoon e perguntou:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Há algo que eu deva saber? Que queiram me contar?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Jin olha o líder BTS e fala:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Eh... Suga e Lee-na estão... Se aproximando.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Namorando?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Ainda não./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Certo. Desde quando?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Desde sempre e ontem!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Como é?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Jin ergue os ombros:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Acho que... Desde o primeiro contato./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Sejin balança a cabeça:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Já conversaram sobre isso como grupo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Vamos conversar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Ok. Espero que isso não venha a ser um problema. Podem ir.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Os BTS sorriem e saem dali, voltando para a companhia dos outros amigos e JHope pergunta:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Suga não vai vir conosco?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Vamos pra casa. Mais tarde conversaremos!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Suga e Lee-na caminhavam pela rua. Ele estava oculto pelo boné, óculos e máscara, além do casaco com capuz e jeans escuro, contrastando com sua pele muito branca. Estavam calados desde que saíram da BigHit e quando estavam dois quarteirões de distância, ele propôs:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Que tal irmos a um parque de diversões?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—É uma ideia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Vamos tomar um táxi. Conheço um parque legal não muito longe do centro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Pouco depois, estão a caminho e dentro do veículo, ele toma a mão dela, entrelaçando os dedos, segurando-a gentilmente. Ele fala sem olhar para a estagiária:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Sua mão está fria.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela concorda:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Deixei minhas luvas de lã em casa e.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Sem esperar, ela o vê buscar a outra mão entre as suas e soprá-las, aquecendo-as. Era uma ação tão íntima que desconcertou a jovem. Quando chegaram ao endereço do parque, entraram e seguiram para os guichês de ingressos. Suga comprou uma cartela e mostrou a ela:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Aonde vamos primeiro?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Trem fantasma!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ele ri:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Sério?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela ri e o segue até o brinquedo, moderno e realmente assustador. No carrinho em que se acomodaram, Lee-na tomou pequenos sustos, enquanto o BTS se esforçava em ficar firme perto dela. Houve um momento em que a estagiária se assustou mais com o barulho do que com o monstro e segurou Suga pelo braço, então ele segurou-a pelos ombros com firmeza, demonstrando que ele estava ali, ao lado dela./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Eles foram a mais dois brinquedos divertidos e Lee-na sugeriu a roda gigante. Subiram no brinquedo e se sentaram para apreciarem a vista que pouco a pouco se apresentou a eles com o movimento. A noite tomava o céu da cidade e as luzes dos prédios ao longe lembravam um mar de estrelas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Suga iniciou uma conversa informal, falando de coisas do cotidiano e ela ficou um pouco mais à vontade. Então ele começou a falar das novas canções que estava escrevendo e dos novos sons que desenvolveu em seu equipamento do estúdio. Falou da próxima turnê que o grupo faria em breve e estavam muito empolgados com aquele novo trabalho. Ela ouvia tudo atentamente, sentindo a energia que ele depositava em seus projetos. Ele percebe o olhar dela e diz:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Estou... Falando muito, não?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela sorri:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—É legal ver alguém falar de seu trabalho com tanta paixão.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Suga olha o horizonte azul cobalto e respira o ar frio da noite:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Foram muitos anos pra chegarmos onde estamos agora.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" A roda gigante completou uma volta e subiu novamente. Lee-na balançava os pés:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Imagino do quanto precisaram abrir mão, mas acho que tudo na vida precisa de um sacrifício, não? Nossas escolhas, no fim das contas, nos exigem um preço a pagar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Suga concorda. Lee-na tinha a mente madura, apesar de ser tão jovem quanto ele. Olhou para ela e disse:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Eu... Forcei a barra para você vir comigo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Não. Teria que usar a força física ou tortura psicológica para convencer uma pessoa a fazer o que não quer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ele ri e exclama:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Oh! Certo!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela ri e ele baixa o olhar:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Naquela noite, na rua do restaurante em que trabalhou... Como se sentiu? Eram dois homens contra você.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela suspira:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Eu estava em pânico, mas o medo cedeu lugar à raiva... Eles não tinham motivo pra fazer aquilo, mas não se detiveram quando pedi para pararem. Então vi as garrafas de cerveja... Não tive dúvidas sobre o que seria capaz de fazer para me salvar e isso foi o mais assustador!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ele segurou a mão dela:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Acho que compreendo.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" O celular da garota tocou e ela sorriu ao atender:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Mamãe?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Filha? Onde está?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Estou num parque de diversões. Estou aqui com um... Amigo da BigHit!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Suga levanta uma sobrancelha, se inclina sobre ela e mexe os lábios _ "Amigo"?_ e Lee-na o empurra com a mão livre. Ele abre os braços para envolvê-la e ela se encolhe, tentando escapar do abraço do BTS:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Ma, nós vamos descer da roda gigante. Logo estarei em casa, não se preocupe!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Está bem querida! Não deixe ficar muito tarde, ok?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Sim, senhora!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Quando ela desliga, Suga a abraça de uma vez e encosta a boca no rosto dela:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Amigo, é?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela começa a rir, tentando se soltar dele, mas Suga é mais forte e murmura:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Amigos não fazem isso.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ele segura o rosto dela com carinho e deposita um beijo longo e quente nos lábios da estagiária. Ele se afasta devagar e a olha nos olhos:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Já quer ir pra casa?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela murmura:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Não.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Antes de a roda gigante completar a última volta, Suga beija Lee-na mais uma vez. Eles descem e caminham pelo parque, observando outras pessoas se divertirem. Nisso, ele vê uma maquina de bichos de pelúcia, apanha uma moeda e diz:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Escolha um bichinho pra você e Chaechae!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela se inclina frente ao vidro da máquina e aponta para um panda e uma boneca tipo repolhinho. Na segunda tentativa, suga consegue os dois brinquedos e entrega à moça. Ela beija o urso de pelúcia:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Que fofo!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ele sorri:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Está com fome?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Não, mas esfriou bem. Podemos tomar alguma coisa quente?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Então se aproximam de uma barraca e pedem dois cafés Macchiato com chantilly, depois procuraram um lugar tranquilo para saborearem a bebida fumegante. Lee-na contou que nasceu na cidade de Pohang e seus avós paternos viveram na Coréia do Norte, escapando pela China e depois criando a família na Coréia do Sul. Suga se espanta com a informação:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Oh! Norte-coreana?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela sorri:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Metade de cada uma das Coréias! Minha mãe é daqui e meu pai veio ainda bebê. Viveram em Busan, mas depois foram mais para o litoral.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Que história, hein?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Lee-na passa a mão pelos cabelos:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Meus avós viveram com medo de alguém descobrir e mandá-los de volta ao Norte, mas fora isso, tivemos uma vida pacata numa casa grande, com quintal e muito verde ao redor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Suga concorda:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Entendo... Já eu sou um garoto urbano! Asfalto, concreto e trânsito louco fazem parte da minha juventude./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Lee-na decidiu entrar num ponto delicado da vida do rapaz:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Quando... Decidiu viver sua própria vida por causa da música?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ele respira fundo e toma outro gole de café, olhando fixo para o copo:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Eh... Foi uma decisão dolorosa, mas naquela época eu não era um cara muito... Comedido. Falta de discernimento aliada a um espírito rebelde são a receita para uma bomba, mas isso construiu e amadureceu o que sou hoje./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Não sem cicatrizes.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Não mesmo... Muitas delas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Lee-na sorri e bebe seu café, deixando o lábio superior sujo de chantilly. O BTS passa o polegar na boca dela:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Sujou aqui... Deixe-me limpar... Assim./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" E chupa o dedo sujo do creme, fazendo a garota corar. Ele sorri e murmura:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Adorável.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ele olha o celular dela e aponta:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Me lembrei da sua playlist. Posso ver?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela estende o aparelho para ele, que corre o dedo pela tela e a cada título, ela explica como descobriu a música e conversam sobre o cantor. Suga percebe que ela tinha bom ouvido para música e um gosto para músicas com um ritmo dramático e melodia forte. No meio da lista ele encontrou uma seleção de músicas do BTS:_ "Sea, Serendipity, Lost, Awake, Mic Drop, Tony Montana e The Last"_ e isso fez o cantor sorrir. Quando selecionou o nome de SADE ADU, ele falou:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Era dessa cantora que falava o meu amigo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Sim./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Sade Adu... Que nome é esse?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Lee-na sorri:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Pronuncia-se Shadê Adú. Ela é nigeriana e canta Rithm'n blues, jazz e pop romântico. É uma voz divina como poucas que conheço./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Por isso... "A Deusa"?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Lee-na toca na tela do celular e a voz sensual e poderosa da cantora enche o ar ao redor deles. Suga ergue o olhar para a estagiária:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Wow!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— "Ordinary Love"... É a minha favorita./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Até o fim da canção, Suga segurou a mão de Lee-na, acariciando a palma dela com as pontas dos dedos. Ela recebeu essa carícia e sentiu o corpo aquecer e a respiração alterar. Percebeu que ele não olhava para ela enquanto fazia aquilo, mas para além do parque. Quando a canção terminou ele olhou-a e disse:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Acho que... Tive um orgasmo auditivo!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Lee-na cobre a boca e começa a rir, ele ri com ela:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Sério! Esse tipo de coisa devia ser proibido! Oh... Tem mais dela?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Lee-na balança a cabeça, tentando parar de rir e Suga suspira:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Acho que vai ter que me mostrar mais um pouco da "Deusa"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Certo! Eu copio pra você. Acho que é hora de irmos, não?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ele concorda e seguem para fora do parque. A noite estava mais fria e saía "fumacinha" da boca deles, o que os levou a brincar que fumavam. No quarteirão seguinte, Suga acenou para um táxi e olhou o celular:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"— 22 horas. Sua mãe vai ficar brava com você?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Não./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Dentro do veículo, ele coloca o braço sobre os ombros da estagiária e ela apoia a cabeça na curva do pescoço do BTS. Suga fica brincando com a mão dela e percebe que ela cochilava ali, aninhada a ele. Sorriu e acariciou o rosto dela e percebeu que todo o tempo que a evitou era uma tentativa de não correr para ela, de não dizer que ela mexia com seus pensamentos e com seu corpo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Chegando ao endereço da garota, Suga acordou-a com cuidado:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Lee-na.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela moveu-se e murmurou:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Hum... Oh... Eu dormi?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Um pouco. Vamos descer?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Suga pediu ao taxista que o aguardasse e acompanhou a estagiária até a portaria do prédio:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Como combinado, entregue sã e salva!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela coloca os braços para trás e diz:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Foi uma noite agradável... Obrigada pelos bonecos! Chaerin vai ficar com os dois, tenho certeza, mas ficará muito feliz com o presente do Yoongi!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ele observa o rosto dela e sorri:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Que tal um cinema amanhã?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Vamos com calma, está bem? Seus amigos devem ter planos pra vocês e não quero ser um.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ele se aproxima de uma vez dela e a envolve nos braços. Ela quase perde o equilíbrio, mas ele a sustenta e aproxima seu rosto do dela:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Vamos ter que conversar sobre aquele "Amigo" que você falou ao telefone com sua mãe, mas por agora.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Suga beija Lee-na um pouco mais ousado que na roda gigante e ela recua devagar, sorrindo:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—B-Boa noite, Yoongi! Obrigada por tudo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" E corre para a portaria do prédio, deixando o BTS ali, observando a escuridão da entrada. Ele volta para o taxi e dali segue para o apartamento do grupo. Eram 23 horas e Suga encontrou os amigos acordados jogando baralho. Acenou para todos, foi para o quarto, tomou banho e voltou para a sala vestido com seu pijama./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" O grupo parou de jogar quando ele voltou à sala e ficaram observando o rapaz sentar-se no sofá. Ele riu ao perceber toda aquela atenção para si:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—O que foi?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Namjoon falou:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Sabe que horas são?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Suga ergue uma sobrancelha:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Uh?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Jin falou:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Hora de nos dar uma explicação!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Os outros cantores olhavam atentos para Suga e ele falou:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Certo... Querem os detalhes?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Todos sorriem e ele ri:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Não mesmo!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" JHope exclama:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Aaah! Que droga! Afinal do que vocês estão falando?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Todos caem na gargalhada e Suga se mexe no sofá:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Eu e a Lee-na estamos saindo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Cada BTS reage de um jeito e Jimin exclama:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Hyung malandro!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Jin começa a rir:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—E que tal foi?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Yoongi se recosta no sofá:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Ela está um pouco arredia. Apesar de parecer não estar certa sobre a gente, ela me deixou aproximar um pouco mais./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" V sorri:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Ah, hyung... Você beijou ela?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Suga baixou o olhar, corando de leve e ergue a mão, mostrando quatro dedos. Seus amigos aplaudem e exclamam ao mesmo tempo. Jungkook riu:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—War of Hormony!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" O BTS balança a cabeça:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Nada disso, moleque!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Namjoon suspira:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Certo... E agora?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Suga parece pensativo. Ele ergue o olhar para os amigos e percebe que tudo que viveram até ali, tudo o que sabiam sobre si e sobre os outros era a ponta de um iceberg. Ele fez um som chiado com a boca, algo que seus amigos estavam acostumados a ouvir e achavam legal, pois nesse momento, o BTS estava avaliando suas palavras. Suga era econômico no que tangia conversar:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Eu... Quero protegê-la. Mostrar coisas legais, descobrir mais sobre ela... Namorar.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Eles riem juntos e Suga coloca as mãos atrás da nuca, olhando para o teto:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—É muito estranho... Não sou um cara romântico, mas gosto de pensar em coisas que a fariam sorrir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" O grupo o ouve falar e sentem a sutil mudança no comportamento do rapper. Jin toca o ombro dele:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Você deu mais um passo para a maturidade... Vamos apoiá-lo no que for possível, cara!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Os amigos erguem os punhos e Suga sorri:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Eh... Sei que haverá momentos em que não poderei dar atenção a ela. Sou um BTS e isso é algo que não posso ignorar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" O líder BTS balança a cabeça:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Lee-na é uma garota especial, Yoongi... Sabemos o quanto ela é forte e consciente. Acho que devem conversar sobre as ambições e projetos pessoais. Isso pode influenciar no futuro do relacionamento.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" V se deita no tapete e suspira:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Espero encontrar uma garota legal também.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Eles começam a rir e beliscar, socar e chutar V que pede socorro. Pouco depois estão se recolhendo aos seus quartos, exceto Suga, que permanece na sala às escuras. Ele liga para Lee-na, que atende ao celular com voz sonolenta:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Yoongi?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ele sorriu:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Te acordei?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Não... Estou só deitada, lendo... Tudo bem? Chegou a casa?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Sim. Os meninos foram dormir. Nós conversamos sobre você.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Oh! Então?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Eles estão felizes... Tudo bem que a primeira reação deles foi querer me matar, mas depois tudo certo!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela ri e ele suspira:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Pensou na proposta de amanhã?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Cinema? Oh, Yoongi... Não sei.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Tudo bem. Podemos escolher outro dia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela sente o desapontamento no tom de voz dele e diz:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Ah... Eu estou preocupada.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Com o quê?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Você e os rapazes... Sempre fizeram tudo juntos! Diversão, trabalho e convivência... Então eu apareço do nada e.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ele sorri por ela considerar a vontade dos amigos:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Lee-na... Eu os tenho por perto todo o tempo. Você é quem está longe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela sorri:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Hum... Sexta-feira?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Sexta-feira está ótimo!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" A voz dele era algo que ela passou a gostar de ouvir:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Boa noite,Yoongi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—E o que faremos amanhã?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Vá dormir!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"—Ok... Boa noite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Ela desliga em seguida e ele fecha os olhos. Recordou-se dos braços dela ao redor de seu corpo, do perfume suave e discreto que ele só percebeu estando muito perto dela e por fim, dos lábios da estagiária. Duvidou que dormisse daquela hora em diante, mas queria parecer descansado e bonito para ela, assim seguiu para o quarto e escutou música até adormecer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Continua.../p 


End file.
